


Beautiful Consequences

by Iszeth



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship/Love, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Singing, Slow Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iszeth/pseuds/Iszeth
Summary: Cuando Alastor llegó al infierno, todo le parecía entretenido; sin embargo la tan terrible y agónica monotonía tocó sus puertas con el pasar de los años. Resignado, había vuelto a las sombras mientras dormitaba en su reputación como el "Demonio de la Radio", hasta que un mensajero del destino le advirtió que algo refrescante estaba a punto de comenzar, todo con una simple canción.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 64
Kudos: 124





	1. Coincidencias que no son tan inesperadas

**Capitulo 1**

—Damas y caballeros… abriré el primero en su clase… ¡Un hotel para rehabilitar a los pecadores!

Una voz dulce y emocionada se escuchaba a través de aquellos aparatos tan interesantes que transmitían los shows de imágenes. La chica parecía inocente, ingenua, un algo tan fuera de lugar que resaltaba como una mancha de tinta en una hoja en blanco…

Una pequeña multitud de demonios se había acumulado frente al escaparate, sin embargo, no le impedían la maravillosa vista de aquella chica a la que escuchaban simplemente por el nombre de su padre.

¡Un algo tan ridículo e interesante! Le cayó tan en gracia que ésta joven fuese la preciada hija de Lucifer, que podría volver a morir de la risa si tan sólo eso fuese posible.

—Ya saben, porque los hoteles son para gente que va de paso… temporalmente. —La fuerza de sus palabras la había abandonado y la risa entusiasta se había transformado en una nerviosa y patética. —Yo supuse que sería perfecto un lugar para conseguir la redención. Yeey…

Increíblemente, ella volvió a su gracioso positivismo muy pronto, continuando con el pequeño discurso sentimental. Realmente era muy, muy entretenida.

—Miren, todos y cada uno de ustedes tiene algo bueno muy profundo, yo sé que pueden hacerlo. Tal vez no les esté llegando de esta forma. —La chica rubia que sería la princesa del infierno, con esa sonrisa que enfrentaba al ridículo que estaba haciendo frente a su gente, chasqueó los dedos. Y entonces, ese pequeño y un poco entretenido show de imágenes, se volvió un torrente de alegría, felicidad y aire fresco para el aburrido Alastor.

La chica rubia a la que sólo reconocía como hija de Lucifer, empezó a canturrear y a bailar tan alegremente como un pajarillo en primavera frente a miles de espectadores en todo el infierno.

¡Maravilloso! Era tan extremadamente interesante, como ver a un cordero criado por lobos para luego ser devorado. ¡Excitante! ¡Magnífico!

¡Oh! ¡oh! Si tan sólo esto hubiese llegado a él antes del sufrimiento terrible del aburrimiento, quizá no hubiese pasado las últimas décadas embotado en su hogar en la Ciudad Caníbal.

Tristemente, esta pequeña demostración de entusiasmo llegó a su fin al mismo tiempo que la canción murió.

Tras un silencio incómodo, los demonios del show de imágenes, los que estaban amontonados en el escaparate… todo el mismo infierno estaría bullendo en risas ante semejante declaración de lo que sería la princesa. Las risas y las burlas de los presentadores del show de imágenes parecían aplastar a la señorita Magne, sin embargo, su espíritu joven no parecía querer claudicar. ¡Incluso llegó a los golpes!

¡Magnífico! —Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se alejaba del lugar en cuanto el show de imágenes llegó a su fin de manera abrupta.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Charlie había llamado a su madre como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía dificultades, sin embargo, esta vez no recibió respuesta. Sí, estaba consciente de que Lilith era una mujer ocupada, sin embargo, la extrañaba. Rememoraba los viejos tiempos donde su padre no estaba molesto con ella, donde su vida giraba en torno a sus familiares y conocidos, antes de que las ideas del _Happy Hotel_ rondaran por su cabeza. Cuando ella todavía tenía a ese _él_ a su lado por el que pensó que las cosas en el infierno deberían mejorar.

Se sentía ridícula e hipócrita, realmente no lo hacía por ella o por el bien de su causa; incluso ahora, si los acontecimientos se hubiesen dado de manera diferente, ella seguiría en su rol de princesa ignorante de los exterminios, sin importarle nada más que su propio mundo.

El sonido de unos golpeteos en la puerta donde se reclinaba a contemplar su fracaso la sacó de sus pensamientos autocompasivos. Era extraño, ella no esperaba a nadie.

Una punzada de alegría, esperando a que alguien, al menos un demonio, la hubiese escuchado con seriedad, llegó a ella… Y murió en el instante en que abrió la puerta y se encontró con _él._

—Ho…—Asustada, nerviosa y quizá en shock, ella cerró la puerta como acto reflejo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Ese demonio que tocó su puerta era uno de los peces grandes. ¿Se presentaba como amigo o enemigo? Como para comprobar si lo que veía era cierto, volvió a abrir la puerta para toparse con el final del saludo que Alastor había iniciado. —la.

—¿Vaggie? —¡Oh, maldita sea, le había cerrado la puerta de nuevo!

—¿Qué?

—El demonio de la Radio está en la puerta. — _Y groseramente la cerré en sus narices. ¡Dos veces!_ —Pensó para sí. Oh, no, oh, no. Sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba a la gente grosera con el Demonio de la Radio.

La misma reacción incrédula había nacido en Vaggie, ¿y si se había enojado? No sabía qué hacer si el demonio de la Radio empezaba un genocidio en su hotel.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? No importaba, demonios, ni siquiera había pasado una hora tras la aplastante derrota contra Katie Killjoy y sus burlas cuando un problema de rango mayor se le presentó.

—Bueno, no lo dejes entrar. —La respuesta de Veggie parecía lógica, pero, estaban hablando del Demonio de la Radio, no era tan fácil como dejarlo fuera. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Tenía que ser diplomática y preguntar qué lo traía a su Hotel. Realmente, si quisiera algo malo hubiese entrado por la fuerza, ¿no? Incluso, podría ya haberse marchado.

Se acercó nuevamente a la puerta con decoraciones de manzanas, y tras acumular un poco de valentía, abrió la puerta.

—¿Me permite hablar ahora? —La voz que salía del personaje conocido como “el demonio de la radio” parecía a un viejo programa de los años veinte, con una voz en off que sonaba amable y carismática, aunque el aura de peligrosidad que todos los demonios mayores poseían continuaba flotando e incluso podría jurar que podía verla alrededor de él.

—Permitido. —Había respondido, tratando de sonar serena y diplomática como le había enseñado su padre.

—Alastor, —el susodicho extendió una de sus manos enguantadas hacia ella, mientras Charlie lo veía con cierta incredulidad —¡es un placer conocerla, dulzura! —Cuando la princesa del infierno por fin extendió la mano para responder el saludo, el autopresentado como Alastor la tomó de la muñeca, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro mientras que con esa sonrisa un poco impactante continuaba con su diatriba. —¡Pero claro que es un placer!

Charlie podía oler el aroma de almizcle que desprendía Alastor, incluso podía contar el número de pestañas que adornaban sus ojos rojos extraños de tan cerca que estaban. Afortunadamente, ese pequeño saludo introductorio tan intrusivo terminó rápidamente.

Aún aturdida por todo lo que había vivido aquella tarde, y también por la presencia de su extraño y no deseado invitado, se tardó un poco en reaccionar cuando Alastor entró al Hotel.

—Disculpa mi repentina visita, pero vi tu fiasco en el show de imágenes. —Continuó hablando alegremente, sobreactuando cada uno de sus movimientos mientras ella entraba tras de él y cerraba la puerta. —Y no pude resistirme ante tal actuación.

_—Oh, lo imagino —_ pensó Charlie. Había sido humillada en televisión, probablemente sólo venía a burlarse de ella.

—No me había entretenido tanto desde que la bolsa se desplomó en 1929. —Alastor soltó una carcajada que parecía hecha para verse encantador —Oh, tantos huérfanos.

La plática unidireccional de Alastor terminó cuando una Vaggie enojada le apuntó con una lanza recuperada del último exterminio.

—¡Alto ahí, cabrón hijo de perra! — Gritó en español. Alastor conocía un poco de ese idioma, y sabía que la chica sin un ojo estaba siendo grosera, aunque esta vez lo dejaría pasar. La lanza estaba peligrosamente cerca del rostro del demonio de la Radio, pero parecía no importarle. Oh, Charlie empezó a temer que la situación terminara mal. —Conozco tu juego y no te dejaré lastimar a nadie aquí, presumido desagradable hablador de mierda.

A Alastor le pareció gracioso el arranque de valentía del demonio polilla. Justo como una, esa insignificante cosa se atrevía a revolotear en la luz y quizá, terminaría muerta trágicamente. Le resultó encantadora la analogía de esa chica insecto rodeando a lo que parecía ser la única emanación de luz y esperanza en el infierno, ¡justamente la niña de Lucifer! ¡Oh, oh, oh! Y ésta señorita que jugaba con este fuego inocente y destructor, ¡parecía desear tanto la inmolación! Soltó una pequeña risa ante la imagen de la idea en su cabeza.

— ¡Oh, niña! Si quisiera lastimar a alguien en este lugar… —El demonio de la radio dejó fluir sus poderes de distorsión como una pequeña advertencia luego de quitar esa grosera lanza bendita pegada a su rostro. —Ya lo habría hecho. —Ciertamente, a Alastor le desagradaban las personas groseras. Aunque en cierta forma, ese tipo de personalidades podrían ser deliciosas con un buen acompañante…

Su poder de distorsión se fue abruptamente al igual que su voz volvió a ser la misma en off con su tono amigable, para tratar de convencerlas, o al menos, a la princesa.

—¡Escuchénme! Estoy aquí porque quiero ayudar. —Su voz alegre estaba acompañada con el entusiasmo que le daba el pensar en las posibilidades de contribuir a su pequeño proyecto.

—¿Dijo algo ahora? —Había preguntado la princesa con un tono claramente incrédulo.

—¡Ayudar! —Reiteró riendo mientras se acercaba el micrófono y hacia un chiste alusivo para romper la tensión del momento.

—Ahmm…. ¿Y quieres ayudar con…? —Rápidamente, Alastor se acercó sonriente como siempre, con la misma actitud que tenía en la tierra cuando trataba de cerrar un trato en las juntas del canal de radio. ¡Este pequeño juego le recordaba tanto a su vida pasada! ¡Con ese pequeño tira y afloja del rostro en sociedad y sus pequeñas excursiones no muy legales!

—¡Con esta cosa ridícula que tratas de hacer! ¡Este hotel! Quiero ayudarte a dirigirlo.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

Alastor sabía que ella preguntaría eso. Bueno, era de esperarse, no quería engañarla, pero tampoco quería decirle todo, porque, ¿qué tan divertido sería si ella se enterara de que era un favor para cierta persona el hecho de que él la buscara? Además, el favor a Lucifer había terminado en cuando él descubrió lo interesante que era su hija. Incluso si había pensado en presentarse y cumplir su trato con el rey del infierno de manera esporádica y a la lejanía, ella simplemente lo había atrapado.

—Ja ja ja, ¿por qué la gente hace cualquier cosa? ¡Porque está completamente aburrido! La inspiración no me ha tocado en ¡decadas! —Bueno, eso era cierto… así que no le estaba mintiendo. —Mi trabajo se volvió repetitivo, le faltaba cierto “enfoque” …

La chica polilla parecía estar en la línea a volver a explotar nuevamente cuando el demonio de la radio la utilizó como apoyo mientras continuaba con la explicación a Charlie.

—¡No tenía ningún propósito! —Y entonces, Alastor arrojó a la inexplicablemente enfadada chica polilla hacia algún lugar simplemente sin darse cuenta… o quizá sí. Bueno, no iba a negar que hacerla rabiar era espléndidamente agradable. —Vine aquí a crear una nueva forma de entretenimiento.

—Entonces, ¿pelear con una reportera a puño limpio cuenta cómo entretenimiento? —Le había respondido la señorita Magne mientras la chica polilla se acercaba nuevamente a ese pequeño faro de luz.

—Ja ja ja… Eso es de lo más puro que hay, cariño. ¡Realidad! ¡Pasión verdadera! Después de todo, el mundo es un escenario, y un escenario es el mundo del entretenimiento.

—Entonces, ¿significa que crees que existe la posibilidad de rehabilitar a los demonios? —Alastor rio ante la ingenuidad de la joven hija de Lucifer. ¡Era tan adorable a su manera!

—¡Por supuesto que no! Esas son tonterías sin sentido… ¡Redención! ¡Oh!, la inexistente humanidad… No, no, no, no. No creo que quede nada que salvar de esos repugnantes pecadores. La oportunidad dada fue la vida que tuvieron antes… y el castigo es ¡este! No se puede deshacer lo ya hecho.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarme si no crees en mi causa?

—Considéralo una inversión para mi propio entretenimiento. —Empezó a acercarse a ella, bailar, alegremente y capturarla con sus objetivos claros haciéndole ver que no mentía, y que no tenía intención de hacerlo alguna vez. —Quiero ver a la escoria del mundo luchando por subir la colina de la mejora sólo para caer repetidamente hacia el abismo infernal del fracaso. —El rostro de la señorita Magne era un poema al desencanto con sus declaraciones, pero sabía que este era el camino, el camino hacia ella y su confianza.

—Claro… —Ella quitó la mano de Alastor de su hombro, aceptando que el demonio que tenía frente a ella simplemente le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Oh, sin duda alguna. Veo grandes cosas en camino y, ¿quién mejor que yo para ayudarte?

Alastor sonriente la arrastró por todo el vestíbulo del hotel, explicando su visión mientras que, a la lejanía, podía escuchar a través de su onda de radio la pequeña charla que los acompañantes de la señorita Magne tenían. Parecía ser que su llegada había tenido mayor impacto de lo que él esperaba.

La princesa seguía interrogándole con su voz suave, pero sentía que ya estaba empezando a relajarse. El rostro de la chica era como un libro abierto, encantadoramente entregaba sus pensamientos a quien deseara leerlos, y Alastor era un ferviente lector cuando el libro era raro per se.

Vio cómo la chica polilla se acercaba a la princesa, y decidió dejarlas a solas.

—¡Oh, querida! No te preocupes y ve a tranquilizar a tus amigos. —Se alejaron lo suficiente como para que tuviesen una charla a solas, sin embargo, Alastor podía espiar a quien deseara en todo el infierno simplemente con sintonizar sus ondas.

Por supuesto, la amiga de la señorita Magne era una ferviente defensora de la postura de que él no debería estar ahí, mucho menos unírsele en el proyecto que la princesa anhelaba tanto. Sin embargo, ¡la señorita Magne estaba tratando de defenderlo! ¿No podría ser más dulce? Encantadoras sorpresas siempre sobresalían de la boca de esa pequeña producto de Lucifer, ¿quién creería eso?

Miró el retrato familiar de los Magne; Lilith, como siempre, era una belleza sombría y junto a su esposo, parecían una familia feliz, ¿qué habrían hecho para criar a una niña demonio así? En medio de ambos monarcas estaba esa demonio _belle_ , sin embargo, su rostro no parecía muy satisfactorio ¿qué habría pasado en ese entonces? ¿por qué no sonreía abiertamente y apenas era una sonrisa medio forzada? De entre sus recuerdos, la comparó con la lindura de corazón dulce que cantaba en el show de imágenes, ¿por qué había cambiado de esa forma?

—¡Oh! Lucifer, ¡qué bien escondido tenías este tesoro! ¿Quizá me enviaste para hacerla desistir? Pero… _eso no será posible._ —Se dijo a sí mismo. Alastor haría lo posible para ayudar a la señorita Magne, por entretenimiento, por el deseo de ver arder a los pecadores en su propio autodesprecio, y también porque ella francamente lo había atrapado con ese positivismo refrescante.

—Charlie, lo que vayas a hacer, no hagas un trato con él. —le había advertido la chica polilla a su interlocutora.

—¡Qué grosería! —Pensó el demonio de la radio. —No es como si quisiera hacer un trato… todavía. —Claro, Alastor tomó la declaración como un reto, probablemente intentaría hacer un “trato” simplemente para avivar un poco el ambiente hostil, y, ¿por qué no? Sacar un ceño fruncido por mero gusto.

—No te preocupes, aprendí una cosa de mi papá: “No aceptes mierda de otros demonios”

La caracterización de Lucifer de parte de su propia hija, caricaturizándolo de esa manera le provocó una agradable sorpresa. ¿De quién habría heredado ese pícaro sentido del humor?

La señorita Magne se acercó mientras daba unas grandes zancadas emulando a su padre, para luego amigablemente explicarle las condiciones de su asociación.

—Ok, mira… Eres raro como el carajo y obviamente crees que lo que trato de hacer aquí es una broma. —Por supuesto que lo último no era verdad, pero no la iba a corregir, era gracioso que ella pensara de esa manera. Sin darse cuenta, había permitido que parte de su poder se escapara ante la idea de múltiples escenarios en los que se divertiría a costa de esa linda ingenuidad que poseía, mejor arreglarlo antes de que ella se diera cuenta, o quizá lo malinterpretaría, un poco… —Pero yo no. Pienso que todos merecen una oportunidad de probar que pueden ser mejor… ¡así que tomaré tu oferta para ayudarme! Con la condición de que no habrá trucos vudú agregados.

—Claro, claro…lo que digas, querida. —Pensó sonriente para sí Alastor. —¿Entonces, es un trato? —Respondió esta vez en voz alta mientras giraba su micrófono y ofrecía su mano extendida imbuida en magia preestablecida para contratos entre demonios; sabía que ella no aceptaría tal cosa, pero ¡no podía negarse a ver más rabietas de la chica polilla y, además, deseaba saber hasta donde la ingenuidad de la extravagante demonio _belle_ podía llegar!

—Nop… ¡No saludos, no tratos! Yo… —Rechazando su invitación, ella se alejó un poco para pensar en algo que la pusiera en la cima de las negociaciones. El rechazar un trato con él estaba meramente contemplado, pero… ¿cómo iba a excusarse si ella claramente lo necesitaba? Alastor ya tenía planeado entrar a su causa sin exigencias descomunales e incluso sin tratos de por medio para la comodidad de la chica, aun así, quería oírla y saber más de su línea de pensamiento. —Como princesa del infierno y heredera al trono, yo… ¡te doy la orden de ayudar con este hotel!

-—¡Es bastante tierno el hecho de su intento de coerción aludiendo a su estatus noble! —Pensó el demonio de la radio. Era una lástima que la poca confianza que había nacido mientras le ordenaba ayudarle menguó casi inmediatamente.

—Tanto como tú quieras. —Bueno, era más de lo que él esperaba de ese dulce rollo de canela que se hacía llamar la princesa del infierno, y lejos de ser patético, era una conducta simplemente adorable. —¿Suena justo?

—Mmmm… Bastante justo. —Desvaneció su micrófono en el aire para apoyar su afirmación. Ahora, ¿por dónde debía empezar? Encontró a la chica polilla, de la cual no podía recordar su nombre, la idea de molestarla danzó por su cabeza. Tomó su barbilla y le pidió una sonrisa de una manera enérgica y positiva.

—¡Sonríe, querida! Dicen que nunca estás totalmente vestida sin una. —Al obtener la reacción deseada, volvió a sus planeaciones, acercándose a la dueña del lugar mientras preguntaba por el personal.

La señorita Magne simplemente señaló a la molesta pero entretenida chica polilla de permanente ceño fruncido. No era sorpresa que estuviesen tan escasos de clientes (y de personal) si ese insecto amargado era una parte importante del equipo hasta ahora.

—¡Oh! Jo, jo… Vas a necesitar más que eso.

El chico araña, que hasta ahora había permanecido silenciosamente en una esquina, captó su atención. Su vista era agradable y si era al menos un poco más sonriente que la amiga de la señorita Magne, probablemente sería un buen elemento a considerar. Se acercó amablemente a él para preguntar por sus ocupaciones.

—¿Y tú qué puedes hacer, mi femenino amigo?

—Te puedo chupar el pito. —Esa no era una respuesta esperada, debía aceptarlo.

—¡Ja! NO.

—Tú pierdes. —Alastor estaba completamente seguro que esta vez, no había nada perdido. Al menos no para él. Era mejor mantener el contacto con ese chico araña lo mínimo posible.

—Bueno, sólo queda una cosa por hacer… Supongo que puedo cambiar unos favores para encender las cosas. —Invocó su micrófono para invocar a ciertos demonios que serían perfectos para este tipo de trabajos de caridad.

La chimenea cercana se encendió con un simple chasquido de dedos, dejando caer a un pequeño invitado cubierto de hollín; Alastor la sacó de ahí con una mano para llevarla junto a sus nuevos compañeros de negocios. Ah, la linda chica de un solo ojo que se ocultaba bajo toda esa suciedad se sacudió, dejando ver lo agradable que era.

—Esta pequeña lindura es Niffty. —El demonio de la radio dejó caer a la pequeña demonio que parecía una niña pequeña. Su ropa y su delgadez extrema la hacían ver rara y linda al mismo tiempo.

La linda chica saludó de manera infantil. Charlie pensó que quizá Alastor no era tan malvado después de todo si tenía a una amiga como ella; sobre todo, Charlie se preguntaba qué tipo de vida tuvo ésta linda chica para terminar en el infierno si ella claramente era amable. La respuesta llegó casi automáticamente cuando empezó a preguntar sobre “chicos” y a criticar la decoración a pesar de que ellas también eran chicas. Su personalidad linda se contraponía a sus tendencias erráticas, además de la obsesión que parecía tener con la limpieza. Sin duda era una adición al equipo que sería valioso, pero también podría llegar a ser problemática, probablemente.

Charlie no pudo terminar de conocer bien a Niffty cuando de pronto, Alastor invocó a otro demonio en la recepción… ¡Con todo y un pedazo de casino en el que claramente el gato demonio estaba apostando!

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! —Había dicho el nuevo invitado con una cara de molestia y un tanto desorientado. Parecía ser que entendió todo cuando vio la figura de Alastor acercarse a él; para los ojos de Charlie, era extraño el hecho de que el gato parecía importarle poco ser grosero o incluso mostrar su descontento al Demonio de la Radio.

—¡Ah! ¡Huskar! Mi buen amigo, ¡me alegra que llegaras!

—No trates de engañarme, ¡hijo de perra! Estaba a punto de ganar la maldita jugada. —El dinero que también se había teletransportado con la parte del casino, desapareció; sin duda, eso había sido obra de Alastor para molestar a su amigo.

—¡Gusto en verte también! —Bueno, ahí iba la paciencia del demonio gato llamado Huskar; golpeando su rostro como un claro método para conservar sus casillas, trató de responder al Demonio de la Radio de manera calmada.

—¿Qué en todo el infierno quieres esta vez conmigo? —Alastor se acercó y rodeó al demonio gato en el cuello con un brazo, como si en verdad fuesen amigos de años.

—Mi amigo, estoy haciendo trabajo de caridad… así que me di la libertad de poner tus servicios a mi voluntad. Espero que esté bien…

—¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! —Claro que lo estaba haciendo; Husk conocía muy bien a este reverendo hijo de puta que era Alastor. Le debía favores, claro está, pero no quería pagarlos teniendo que ser su esclavo toda la maldita no vida.

—No, no creo... —Alastor acercó más hacia si a Husk, y éste último, molesto por cómo se dieron las cosas del reencuentro entre ellos, lo empujó. Además, ¡había desaparecido su maldito dinero!

—¿Entonces creíste que estaría bien molestarme sólo para sacarme de la maldita nada? ¡¿Acaso crees que soy una clase de jodido payaso?!

—Tal vez…

—¡No haré ningún trabajo de caridad!

—Bueno… ¡sólo creí que tú serías la cara perfecta para plantar en la recepción este establecimiento! —Alastor le señaló lo que era la barra de bebidas del casino donde Husk había estado y que ahora gracias a la magia del jodido demonio de la radio se había incrustado en el lugar y que parece ser, se quedaría hasta que al loco hijo de puta se le diera la gana. —Con tu encantadora sonrisa y energía acogedora, ¡este trabajo fue hecho para ti!

Que Alastor obligara a sonreír a Husk con sus manos era la menor de las preocupaciones del gato demonio. El maldito jodido enfermo quería que trabajara para él, quizá de manera gratuita. No sería su esclavo sin un precio por mucho que le debiera al maldito loco de rojo.

—No te preocupes, mi amigo. Puedo hacer esto un poco más acogedor… Si tú lo deseas… —Había sacado de la nada una botella de alcohol barato mientras la mostraba como si fuese algo que Husk realmente deseara. Y no estaba equivocado.

—¿Qué, te pensaste que podrías comprarme con un gesto y alcohol barato? ¡Pues estás en lo cierto! —Lógicamente, Husk no podría negarse a los deseos de Alastor, no porque éste fuese un reverendo enfermo hijo de mil putas, sino porque el favor que le debía era su misma vida en el infierno. Si no fuese por ese demonio de enferma sonrisa, él ya hubiese dejado de existir desde hace décadas, y en los planes de Husk no estaban el desaparecer en la nada como muchos demonios lo hacían cada año en las purgas.

Empezó a beber de la botella de alcohol barato y a tomar el lugar que le correspondía en su nuevo maldito trabajo. Pudo escuchar como una chica gris se quejaba al respecto del alcohol; en realidad, se notaba que ella no era muy entusiasta de cualquier cosa que involucrara a Alastor.

La podía entender, el mismo Husk no era muy entusiasta con cualquier cosa que involucrara a Alastor. Un chico rosado y delgado tacleó a la chica gris, bueno, lo que sea, mientras Alastor le diese alcohol y quizá un buen pago por esto, no se quejaría tanto.

El demonio rosado que le importaba un carajo de pronto se acercó a él saludándolo como si fuese su conquista de viernes por la noche. Era un maldito raro.

—Ve a joderte a ti mismo.

—Sólo si tú miras. —¡Carajo! Alastor tendría que pagar bastante bien si tenía que soportar este tipo de cosas homosexuales de mierda.

La chica que se había mantenido al margen de todo se acercó también. Todos en este lugar eran una jodida molestia y más le valía estar lo suficientemente ebrio como para que le valiera un carajo.

Ante los ojos de Husk, Alastor estaba comportándose completamente anormal con esa chica rubia a la que le estaba otorgando su favor. ¿Qué era para él? ¿Una especie de marioneta, juguete o mascota? Lo que sea, si el maldito enfermo estaba involucrado con ella, era algo que no debía importarle, aún si Alastor sólo quería jugar al gato y al ratón. Mejor mantenerse al margen y disfrutar del espectáculo.

—¡Esto va a ser muy entretenido!

—NI que lo digas. —Pensó Husk.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. Relación padre e hija

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los recuerdos de Charlie sobre el por qué empezó con su cruzada hacia la redención la llevan hasta la última vez que vio a su padre.

**Capítulo 2.- Relación padre e hija.**

Charlie miraba fijamente a la nada mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas; todo había pasado taaan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta, estaba compartiendo la mesa con el Demonio de la Radio, quien había cocinado con sus propias manos aquello que estaba dispuesto frente a sus, ahora, compañeros de trabajo. Lo que él había llamado Jambalaya, olía bastante bien y el gusto había sido sorprendente; nunca había imaginado que Alastor tuviese ese tipo de cualidades.

Vaggie, enfurruñada en su clara aversión por el chef, había optado por retirarse antes; Charlie realmente quería ir tras ella, pero tenía que darles la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes, además, pensaba que quizá su novia estaba siendo un poco paranoica. De algún modo, el ambiente en la cocina del hotel parecía familiar, agradable… Poco a poco fueron desfilando más y más pequeños fragmentos de información de los nuevos trabajadores, incluso a pesar de la hosca actitud de Husk, su nuevo recepcionista.

Entre la plática amena, y algunos comentarios graciosos que Alastor decía a modo de molestar a su amigo gatuno, Charlie pensó que podría acostumbrarse a eso. El hotel se sentía con un poco más de vida; demonios, hasta ella se sentía un poco menos insegura y más alegre, porque a pesar de las intenciones de su ahora socio comercial, tenía la felicidad de saber que su proyecto podía despegar.

Realmente, a la joven rubia lo único que le preocupaba un poco ahora, era el hecho de que su novia la sobreprotegiera tanto. Por todos los infiernos, ¡la amaba!, pero francamente a veces era tan agonizante su paranoia… Sabía que lo hacía por los sentimientos que albergaban la una a la otra, pero, estaba harta de ser tratada como una inútil ingenua, porque a pesar de que ella quería confiar en la redención, a pesar de que mostraba ese positivismo que había heredado luego de su gran caída hacia la realidad, Charlie Magne no era una tonta.

Simplemente, ella quería creer. Y esta vez, a pesar de tener ciertas dudas, quería creer en ese demonio de astas de venado que se presentó como su última gran ancla para evitar ser arrastrada por el huracán de la desesperación.

Luego de la entrevista con Kattye Killjoy, ella estaba preparada para anunciar su último gran fracaso a su padre; por Lucifer, hasta unos segundos antes de la llegada de Alastor, estaba pensando en la manera de regresar a casa y soportar los interminables _“Te lo dije”_ de su progenitor. Honestamente, ella no quería eso.

Lo último que deseaba era regresar a casa; la última vez que estuvo allí, las cosas se salieron un poco de control entre su padre y ella, incluso llegaron a los gritos.

En cierta manera, su padre tenía razón. Ella no podía huir de lo que había ocurrido así; Lucifer había sido muy paciente con su hija, tanto que incluso le permitió tener a Vaggie a su lado, a pesar de que él nunca la miraba o siquiera hacía el mínimo intento de recordar su nombre. De hecho, quizá la presencia de su novia fue lo que desencadenó la clara frustración de su padre cuando Charlie en lugar de volver a ser su mimada hija, empezó a crear castillos en la arena.

Al inicio, el mismo Lucifer la había apoyado demasiado. Incluso él mismo había financiado sus primeros intentos: la obra de teatro, el hospital, el comedor comunitario… Pero todo había caído por su propio peso; lo único que había ganado tras ello fue conocer a la chica con la que estaba saliendo ahora.

—Charlotte… Hija, has cambiado. —Le había dicho al fin su padre aquel día cuando todo se fue a la mierda entre los dos. El día que ella le anunció su gran idea de proyecto de pasión con el Hotel. —¡Soporté tus desvaríos porque sabía que te dolía tanto la pérdida de tu prometido! ¡Incluso dejé que mantuvieras a _esa mascota_ tuya si eso te hacía sentir mejor, esperando a que recapacitaras! Sin embargo, _esa mascota_ no ha hecho más que incitar cada vez más y más esos pequeños pensamientos tuyos, ese claro rechazo a lo que tenemos, a nuestro mundo… Decepción…

—¡No metas a Vaggie en esto, papá! — Gritó ella; no fue ni de lejos la mejor manera de responderle a su padre, quien claramente estaba preocupado.

—¡Mírate! Estás perdiendo el rumbo, hija mía. Perdiendo el tiempo en infructíferas relaciones y proyectos. ¡La salvación no existe para nosotros! ¡Los demonios mueren! ¡Los pecadores mueren! Son los hechos, Charlotte; lo que tanto anhelas, no existe.

—¡¿Por qué no puedes simplemente creer en mí?! —Ella se había derrumbado; para Lucifer, las lágrimas de su propia hija eran algo que no disfrutaba, ni siquiera tenía planeado hostigarla a tal grado como para romperla, pero quería que entendiera. Milenios habían pasado desde la última vez que él estuvo en el cielo. Ese falso paraíso donde la correa de dios coartaba todo deseo y libertad. Al menos, en el infierno tenían esto último, ¿es que acaso era tan difícil de entender? ¿Es que acaso ella no había aprendido nada de la historia de su propia madre, quien fue expulsada del paraíso simplemente por el anhelo de la única cosa que los demonios podían poseer? —¿Es tanta tu decepción conmigo? ¡Yo no te pedí nacer!

Esa última frase le había dolido a Lucifer más que cualquier cosa; incluso se dejó llevar por su ira, haciendo a un lado su orgullo y plantando un golpe a la mejilla de su hija.

—¡Suficiente! —Le había gritado. Lucifer nunca gritaba, mucho menos a Charlie; el simple hecho de haberle levantado ambos, la voz y la mano, significaba qué tan grande era la decepción y el enfado que su padre tenía contra ella.

_Un fracaso… una decepción… una pérdida._

Palabras que la habían marcado estas últimas décadas, luego de buscar una manera para evitar las masacres en el infierno, para evitar más muertes, incluso para volver a los demonios más amables entre sí, resonaban en su cabeza con el ritmo de la palpitación de la marca que le había dejado la mano de su padre en la mejilla. No pudo evitar sentirse miserable, ni siquiera estaba enojada con su padre mismo, si no con ella.

Estaba enojada consigo misma porque no pudo hacer nada para salvar a quien había sido su confidente, mejor amigo y prometido desde hacía tanto tiempo que no podía recordar. Estaba enojada consigo misma porque ella no podía morir como los otros demonios. Estaba enojada por las purgas, por el odio, por el ciclo interminable de muerte y asesinatos… Por la inclemencia del destino, del mundo, de todos.

Y porque ella, a pesar de ser de la realeza, en realidad no tenía ningún poder para cambiar la más mínima cosa.

Lucifer la entendía. En algún momento, él fue como ella: reacio a la verdad, unido a la creencia de que todo podría ser mejor, anhelando la falsa felicidad y libertad de ese mundo al que llamaban paraíso.

Sí, el infierno podría ser una gran mierda que hacía honor a su nombre, pero sólo había una regla aquí: hacer lo que deseabas tanto como puedas y quieras.

Quizá, el hecho de permitir que su lado angelical mimara demasiado a su preciada hija fue su error, quizá, llenarle la cabeza con ideas sobre la felicidad que tenían en el hogar, a pesar de las vidas ocupadas de todos, había sido lo que la llevó al fracaso inevitable.

Lo único que reconocía Lucifer, es que ella tendría que darse cuenta por sí misma, incluso si era necesario echarla de su lado para que aprendiera la dura realidad de las cosas.

Ella tenía que experimentar la inflexibilidad del cielo, la capacidad de los demonios puros y almas mortales de conservar sus sentimientos y libertad incluso en este mundo decadente que se tragaba a los incautos y débiles. Ella tenía que encontrar su propio lugar en su propio reino, en su propia casa, no porque no lo tuviera, sino porque estaba perdida.

No se disculpó con ella, simplemente se miraron fijamente el uno al otro por un largo rato; Charlie bajó la mirada a poco rato, esperando la sentencia de su padre.

—Tengo un viejo edificio en las afueras de Ciudad Pentagrama, donde llegan los pecadores nuevos. Es lo único que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte. No pienso dejarte a la intemperie, pero tampoco quiero ayudarte más. Charlotte, es momento de que entiendas y enfrentes el mundo. El mundo real.

Ella no respondió; ni siquiera se despidió. Había tomado sus cosas rápidamente al día siguiente, temiendo que su padre la detuviera por algún motivo, o retirara el permiso para salir del palacio.

Charlie pensaba, incluso ahora, que ambos habían sido injustos con la otra parte; de verdad, ella quería entenderlo, pero no podía. Sabía que los cuentos de su infancia de cómo el paraíso en realidad era una cárcel decorada con felicidad debían tener cierta verdad, pero quería creer, quería intentar al menos dialogar con la otra parte, llegar a un acuerdo.

Según los mortales, la religión en el mundo de los vivos rezaba: _dios es amor_. ¿Acaso era tan malo intentar que dios les diera otra oportunidad a las almas malvadas? Simplemente, quería mantenerse sostenida de ese pequeño hilo hecho con la esperanza de que lo que decían de la piedad eterna y amor de dios fuese verdad. Simplemente, ella quería creer que podía solucionarse todo con buena voluntad.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados con la voz en off de cierto demonio de astas.

—Charlie… ¿Charlie?... ¡Oh!, ¿puedo llamarte así, querida?

—Ah… oh… Sí, claro… —Alastor sonreía como de costumbre; en algún momento, la sonrisa extravagante del demonio de la radio le hacía pensar a Charlie si de cierta torcida manera él era feliz de verdad en el infierno. ¿Sus sonrisas, todas eran reales, o eran simplemente una fachada? ¿Eran como la mayoría de las sonrisas de ella, falsas, aunque creadas para motivos tan dispares entre ellos como la luz y la sombra?

—Le comentaba a Huskar que probablemente necesitemos algunos suministros para la gran apertura. Niffty está haciendo justo ahora la lista de los artículos de limpieza que necesita, además de que, seguramente, está emocionada con la redecoración del lugar…

—¡Eso es verdad! —Añadió la chica de un ojo con esa voz infantil tan linda y peculiar de ella. —No te ofendas, pero nadie se sentiría como en casa con una decoración tan horrible como la de ahora.

—No te preocupes… —Le respondió Charlie con una gran sonrisa. Le causaba gracia que alguien criticara los gustos de decoración de su padre sin saberlo. Bueno, era verdad que su padre estaba acostumbrado a la opulencia, el derroche y a exagerar un poquito con su estilo recargado. Aún no podía olvidar ese horrendo vestido que le había regalado hace algunos siglos, lo último de la moda de los recién llegados, lleno de moños y cosas por el estilo. Fue un verdadero infierno vestirse con ello.

—Y bueno, señorita… —empezó a hablar Husk. — Dentro de toda esta mierda de caridad, ¿cuál es el plan en concreto? Porque, ¿hay un maldito plan para todo esto que piensas hacer, no?

—¿Plan? —Le había respondido con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Si buscas un plan… yo tengo uno que te involucra a ti, a mí y una habitación…. —Había interrumpido Ángel, dirigiéndose al agrio demonio gato. Éste retrocedió ante el intento de coqueteo del actor porno, mirándolo amenazadoramente para que desistiera con el contacto físico.

—Este… bueno… Pensaba que primero deberíamos buscar clientes y después buscar la mejor solución para ellos sobre la marcha… yeeey. —las manos de Charlie se habían tocado entre ellas sólo con la punta de los dedos mientras las miraba fijamente. Ella nunca había sido una buena líder, es más, no esperaba que alguien a parte de Vaggie estuviese a su cargo, así que en grandes rasgos, nunca hizo nada más que la idea general, el cómo y el cuándo empezar la _rehabilitación_ ni siquiera lo tenía muy claro.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Piensas tratar de rehabilitar basura sin saber cómo? —La cara de Husk, enfadado, le hizo darse cuenta que ella realmente estaba en pañales con respecto a lo que tenía que hacer. Incluso con Ángel, su primer paciente, ni siquiera había intentado una verdadera rehabilitación, sólo le dijo que debía mantenerse limpio y ya. ¡Ni siquiera se había acercado tanto a él como para preguntar por sus amigos o familia! Ella simplemente lo había recogido como a un animal callejero, y lo dejó por su cuenta esperando que de buenas a primeras aprendiera solo a hacer trucos.

—Bueno… yo… eh…

—¡Huskar, amigo mío! Creo que debemos tener en cuenta que antes de aprender a correr, debemos caminar. Aún tenemos mucho tiempo para afinar pequeños detalles como esos, además, ¡confío en que Charlie tenga algunas ideas frescas en cuanto lleguen nuevos inquilinos! —De verdad, en el fondo de su corazón, Charlie agradeció las palabras de Alastor. Fuera de Veggie, quien incluso a veces era pesimista con las ideas de su novia, nadie más la apoyaba. Si bien, probablemente el apoyo de Alastor era simplemente un medio para su diversión, éste le generaba la confianza en que podía hacerlo, esa confianza que necesitaba, mucho. —Bien dicen: ¡Ningún copo de nieve es igual! ¡Y vaya que los pecadores copos del infierno deben ser peculiares a su modo!

En cierta manera, Alastor le recordaba un poco a su padre cuando ellos tenían una buena relación todavía. Claro, ella sólo había conocido la parte buena del demonio de la radio hasta ahora, pero creía que tenían muchos puntos en común, y empezó a imaginarse cómo sería una relación entre ambos si se hacían amigos. Probablemente, el caos en el mundo infernal no tardaría en aparecer si ambos empezaran a andar como buenos amigos.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Además, tenemos todavía mucho que hacer para la inauguración! ¡Y los anuncios! —La chica rubia soltó un gritito entusiasta mientras empezaba a desvariar con las preparaciones para la reapertura. La definitiva, según ella. Alastor no podía evitar fascinarse con los cambios tan bruscos de humor en Charlie. Usualmente, en el infierno había muchos tipos bipolares, pero ella era única en su clase. Ella era como una persona común en el mundo antes de la muerte, una ciudadana normal de cualquier país, viviendo su vida al máximo, alegre y talentosa para el canto. Charlie le recordaba a ratos a su madre, a las chicas flappy de su generación, con la añadidura del entusiasmo jovial y la inocencia casi infantil que desprendía. Quizá su lado angelical era aquello que la mantenía en pie con esperanza y alegría, que a ratos desaparecía para sacar a relucir su inseguridad.

En pocas palabras: era tan humana que los humanos palidecían ante ella.

Y eso lo atraía de diferentes maneras. ¿Cómo sería corromper su alma? ¿Cómo sería verla fracasar y levantarse nuevamente? ¿Qué haría ella cuando se diera cuenta de la inamovible realidad de su mundo? Quería verlo, se entusiasmaba por el simple hecho de tratar de adivinar sus reacciones, pero lo más divertido es que seguramente lo que ella haría será completamente inesperado.

¡Es chispa! Esa cosa que hacía rabiar a la chica polilla pero que Alastor apreciaba tanto en Charlie. Mientras la princesa del infierno mantuviera esa maravillosa personalidad, él seguramente permanecería a su lado sólo para ver qué interesantes situaciones le brindaría.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vaggie suspiró recostada en la cama de su habitación. Este lugar, su lugar, ni siquiera lo compartía con Charlie. Ahí iba cuando estaba lo suficientemente estresada o enfadada con su novia. Sabía que su pareja podía ser testaruda y crédula, pero nunca pensó que eso la llevaría directo a las fauces de un ser que podría destruir medio infierno con una sola mano.

Lo sabía, Charlie era hija de Lucifer, y quizá ella era bastante poderosa de por sí, pero, también era ingenua. Tenía miedo de que la lastimaran de una forma en la que el dolor físico fuese la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Por todo el infierno, Vaggie la amaba. Charlie fue la única persona buena que conoció en toda su existencia, vida y muerte. Y no quería perderla por ningún motivo.

Al inicio, claro, pensó que era una estúpida. Ella había sido la única mano amiga que se le presentó en el mundo, y la tomó como cualquier escoria tomaría la primera oportunidad para salir del hoyo. Sí, Vaggie aceptaba que, al inicio, no era más que otra basura intentando aprovecharse de la crédula princesa del infierno. Pero, poco a poco, las cosas fueron cambiando.

La chica polilla nunca había tenido nada bueno en su vida, por eso tenía tanta paranoia con las personas que se acercaban a la mujer que amaba.

Lo que más la sacaba de quicio era que Charlie, SU Charlie, parecía no importarle una mierda su propia seguridad. ¡Estaba en el maldito infierno y ella quería creer en la mierda misma!

Por un lado, esa misma fe la había salvado y gracias a ello se habían enamorado perdidamente… ¡Pero eso y esto eran cosas diferentes!

En primer lugar, Veggie quería que esa ingenuidad sea sólo para ella, para nadie más. En segundo lugar, no se podía confiar en nadie, absolutamente en nadie en el infierno, ni siquiera en los padres de Charlie.

¡Como odiaba a esa pareja que había criado tan mal a su hija! ¡Si tan sólo no la hubieran mimado tanto como para que ella se saliera de control cada que una nueva y loca idea se le cruzaba por la cabeza! ¡Se supone que los que debían pararla son ellos, no ella!

Veggie pensaba que ojalá Charlie fuese más obediente, más tranquila quizá. Un poco más madura. Pero la entendía, ella no había vivido una vida mierda ni en el infierno, mucho menos había pisado la caótica tierra de donde provenían la mayoría de demonios.

Estaba francamente cansada de esa farsa de apoyo a su novia si eso la iba a llevar al camino de la destrucción, pero, ¿cómo hacer que ella desistiera sin arruinar su imagen ante su amor? Por un momento deseó haber continuado con los contactos que tenía antes de que la conociera. Seguramente los chicos de la mafia tendrían uno o dos personajes dispuestos a ayudarla y así al fin retirarse con su novia a la comodidad del hogar de los Magne.

No es que quisiera ver a Charlie devastada, pero sabía que el hotel no iba a funcionar. Siempre lo supo. El padre de Charlie tenía razón en ello, no puedes rescatar mierda, mucho menos relacionarte con ella sin salir manchado.

—¡Ahh! ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué no tiene un poco de sentido común al menos? —Se jaló del cabello casi como para arrancarse unos pocos mechones. Aquel día, ella había sobrepasado sus niveles de agresividad, tanto que casi estuvo a punto de gritarle a Charlie luego de todo ese numerito musical.

El maldito boca de mierda de Alastor sabía cómo llegar a su amada rubia. Un poco de música, una canción y la ingenua del amor de su vida caería como una mosca a la miel. Seguía maldiciendo internamente cuando el sonido alguien tocando la puerta la hizo salir de su estupor.

—Ah… Vaggie. —La voz de Charlie sonaba tranquila, y alegre. Algo dentro de la chica polilla hizo click al darse cuenta de que la alegría de su novia no provenía de nada de lo que ella hubiese hecho por ella, y eso la hizo enfurecer más. Trató de calmarse, muy a pesar de pensar que, de cierta manera, la culpa de que todo esto estuviese yéndose a la mierda era esa espontaneidad asquerosa que su enamorada enarbolaba como una maldita bandera arcoíris.

Vaggie abrió la puerta luego de un rato de silencio expectante de su novia. Odiaba ser así, pero alguna de las dos tenía que ser la voz de la razón en la relación, ¿no?

—¿Ya se ha ido?

—¿Quién?

—¿Quién más? Ese maldito demonio de la radio. —Charlie suspiró un poco nerviosa. Sabía que a Vaggie no le agradaba Alastor, y francamente esperaba que al menos ella no quisiera mantenerlo cerca, así que lo que le iba a decir probablemente le traería problemas con su novia. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? A veces, creía que en realidad Vaggie no confiaba en ella lo suficiente.

—Bueno… uhmm… Se fue por hoy…

—Charlie…

—¿Si? —La rubia actuaba como una niña a punto de ser reprendida por sus padres. Veggie simplemente suspiró, era difícil, muy difícil amar y odiar al mismo tiempo a la princesa del infierno. —Bu… bueno, tampoco podía decirle que no si desea quedarse en el hotel, ¿no? Es un socio comercial después de todo… y… y la verdad lo necesitamos. Sabes… tiene un plan, empezó a hablar sobre la difusión en radio sobre nuestro proyecto, incluso dijo que podíamos intentarlo con las almas recién llegadas en el punto de llegada… ¡No crees que es fantástico! Con su ayuda podemos empezar en pocas semanas, ¡no puedo creerlo! —El hueco en el estómago de Veggie volvió a aparecer cuando _su_ novia hablaba del demonio mierda de la radio. Sí, esta incomodidad, este desprecio era desconfianza, pero también celos. Estaba segura de este sentimiento feo que empezaba a formarse desde el momento en que él la tomó de las manos y la invitó a bailar.

Vaggie tenía miedo de que Alastor lastimara a Charlie, pero también tenía miedo de que la hicieran de lado. Abruptamente, mientras Charlie todavía estaba hablando, la besó.

Fue un beso pasional, un beso que trataba de transmitir toda la preocupación, el amor y los celos que estaba sintiendo. Vaggie, no quería compartirla con nadie, incluso sean amigos como Ángel. Vaya, ni siquiera con los propios padres de Charlie.

—Te amo, ¿sabes? Te apoyo… pero… —La mirada febril de Charlie se había apagado con ese “ _pero”_. —¿prometes vigilar de cerca al cabrón hijo de puta? No quiero verte sufrir, en serio. NO voy a estar tranquila hasta que ese idiota se vaya, pero, por ti, lo soportaré lo mejor que pueda si eso hace que tu proyecto despegue.

La sonrisa de Charlie volvió a su rostro, tomando de las manos a su novia. Juntas, sosteniéndose, se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia.

Veggie nunca lo diría, pero, al menos el sexo de reconciliación (para ella), siempre fue el mejor entre las dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo, tomé muy en cuenta la declaración de Vivzie sobre que Vaggie en realidad no cree mucho en la idea del hotel ni le entusiasma, así que dije: ¿por qué no trabajar con ello y crear conflicto? Luego, escribir su relación se me hace algo entre sano y tóxico, dando tirones porque se nota que Vaggie es súper neurótica y desconfiada, y Charlie es un terrón de azúcar que ama confiar en los demás, pero no es tonta, cosa que da para conflictos entre ellas.   
> Pondré el pack de todos los capítulos que ya he subido a ffnet hasta alcanzarlo. ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Pequeñas sombras de cosas desconocidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas empiezan a ir bien para Charlie, aunque hay algo que la molesta con respecto a su relación actual.

**Pequeñas sombras de cosas desconocidas**

La oficina administrativa del hotel se encontraba en una habitación casi escondida en el segundo piso del mismo; aunque en la semana corriente los ayudantes y el mismo Alastor habían cambiado casi por completo el lugar, haciéndolo más adusto y acogedor, la administración todavía guardaba el estilo que su padre le había dado a petición de la misma Charlie. De cierto modo, ella extrañaba su buena relación con él, y sentía que dejar esta habitación que él mismo decoró a su gusto, era una manera de sentirse cerca.

Vaggie había salido junto a Ángel a pegar afiches como siempre; su novia parecía tranquila de saber que el demonio de la radio se había retirado temprano, muy temprano, a su hogar. Aún quedaba pendiente su mudanza, y no parecía tener prisa en ello. También había elegido una habitación que, según Alastor, tardaría un poco en redecorar a su gusto para sentirse como en casa.

Charlie aprovecho el hecho de estar sola para pasar un tiempo consigo misma. Estaba consciente de que en el momento en que más demonios, y en concreto, Alastor, empezara a quedarse en el hotel, Vaggie no la dejaría tranquila ni en el baño. Aunque su tiempo a solas era lo que deseaba, al final se había declinado por revisar las cuentas, y en este momento, lo que más quería era arrojar todo por la ventana y gritarle a alguien, a cualquiera, que se joda.

La luz naranja del atardecer cruzaba por los vitrales de las ventanas con decoraciones alusivas a las manzanas, el escudo familiar de los Magne; se hacía tarde y papeles y más papeles iban y venían con cifras y cuentas que probablemente no tendría con qué pagar.

No era gran cosa endeudarse en el infierno, o si quiera conseguir dinero. Ella podría pedirles a sus padres (pero ya no quería hacerlo), Ángel incluso propuso prostituirse todos juntos o robarlo. Obviamente su idea fue rechazada unánimemente.

Alastor dijo que tenía ideas al respecto de cómo conseguir patrocinadores, o algo así; y aunque sus ideas sonaban bastante bien, ella tenía sus dudas. No quería más deudas con Alastor, salvo las que ya había adquirido.

La habitación roja, aún más carmesí por el ocaso en el infierno, parecía más una exhibición de trofeos y arte recargado; las sombras de objetos amontonados en un caos ordenado, como se le podría llamar a esa manera ostentosa de apilar la basura cara de su padre, danzaban con la luz expirante del día. En semipenumbra, el rostro de la princesa del infierno parecía más afligido. Pasó sus manos de uñas largas por entre su rubia cabellera, para al final, estirarse sobre el escritorio y dejarse caer de cara entre las cuentas.

El sonido de unos golpeteos en la puerta la hizo levantarse y recuperar la compostura. Reconocía esa manera de llamar, un ritmo burlón y cómico que era la marca del que ahora era su socio. ¿Qué querría ahora? Se suponía que él ya se había ido desde hacía mucho tiempo, ¿había olvidado algo?

Se levantó de su asiento y cruzó toda la estancia casi a ciegas; antes de abrirle la puerta, presionó el interruptor de las luces. Sus pupilas sufrieron un poco mientras se acostumbraban al brillo de las luces de la araña del techo, para luego, abrirle la puerta a quien estaba esperándola pacientemente.

—¡Buenas noches, cariño! —La saludó el wendigo mientras la tomaba de las manos y alegremente la introducía junto a él al son de alguna canción swing que se podía escuchar como salido de un radio. A Charlie le parecía bastante gracioso el hecho de que a Alastor le agradaba poner su propia ambientación y efectos de sonido, estar con él era como estar viendo un show en vivo.

—Uhm… ¿hola?

Un par de vueltas de baile, dos pasos, y el incesante parloteo de Alastor volvió a la vida.

—¡Grandes noticias, cariño! —La sonrisa de Alastor parecía un poco más verdadera que otras veces, no es como si ella ya se estuviera acostumbrando a ello, es que realmente se había vuelto bastante observadora por precaución cuando se trataba de él.

—¿Conseguiste patrocinadores? —Los ojos de Charlie mostraban emoción, una emoción que Alastor disfrutaba sobremanera. El wendigo, para ese momento, ya había dejado de danzar con ella y la empujó hacia el pequeño sofá que se ubicaba a media habitación, sentándola a su lado, y manteniendo el contacto visual, ya que no quería perderse nada de la pequeña montaña rusa de expresiones que seguramente tendría su interlocutora.

—No…. —Respondió rápidamente, cortando la sonrisa de Charlie. Los ojos de la demonio _belle_ se empañaron un poco con tristeza, y quizá decepción. Esto último sorprendió a Alastor, era como si ella de verdad confiara en él como para esperar grandes cosas de su persona. —Pero… tengo algo mejor. —Alastor tomó nuevamente las manos de Charlie entre las suyas, levantándolas como si la obligara a hacer vítores. El sonido de aplausos pudo escucharse de entre la estática de radio que el wendigo desprendía.

—¿Qué es? —Ella estaba realmente metida en esto, de eso estaba completamente seguro el demonio de la radio; la princesa del infierno se encogió de emoción contenida, acercando su rostro peligrosamente, casi deseando entrar por los ojos rojos del ciervo para saber lo que él quería decirle mucho antes de que si quiera Alastor soltara una palabra.

—Bueno… —La mirada y la sonrisa de Alastor parecían juguetear un rato con la expectación de la rubia, alejándose un poco de ella para luego, dramáticamente, acercarse a su rostro incluso mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Su nariz y la de él casi podían tocarse, igual que en aquel magnífico baile en el que se habían sumergido la primera vez que se habían conocido.

Alastor podía palpar el aroma de la pequeña chica rubia; olía a flores, a santidad, según lo que había leído en algún libro viejo cuando se había empezado a sumergir en el ocultismo. Los ángeles debían oler a eso… ¿significaba que la parte de ella que era un ángel, era quien dominaba? Pero también olía un poco a muerte, a pecado. Esa dicotomía lo fascinaba… si la tentaba, ¿qué parte de ella ganaría, el demonio o el ángel?

Se levantó abruptamente, cortando el silencio que se había hecho entre ambos cuando se había acercado tanto… Ella lo miraba alegre, feliz, como si Alastor fuese su salvador.

—Estuve pensando… —Sacó su micrófono, y mientras daba vueltas por el lugar, hacía lo mismo con aquel objeto; Charlie empezó a seguirlo con la mirada, ante los ojos del wendigo, ella parecía un cachorrito a la espera de que su amo diera alguna orden para realizarla alegremente. —Obviamente, este es un proyecto de pasión que muy probablemente no tendrá ingresos. No obstante… aún podría ser rentable, sólo si aceptas las pequeñas modificaciones que puedo sugerir.

El rostro de la rubia había pasado de la expectación a la desconfianza; Alastor lo entendía, y de cierto modo, lo esperaba. Sería bastante aburrido si ella no opusiera resistencia a absolutamente nada de lo que opinaba. Ates de que Charlie abriera la boca, un dedo enguantado del wendigo, quien se había desplazado en su sombra en segundos hacia ella, cerró sus labios.

—Oh, no, no, no, querida, no es nada de lo que piensas. —Volvió a tomar asiento a su lado, sin casi espacio entre los dos, abrazándola por los hombros.

—¿No? —Le había respondido aún con cierta desconfianza, con un hilo de voz tan pequeño y casi inaudible que parecía que era un pequeño ratón y no la princesa del infierno quien le había respondido.

—No, ¡por supuesto! Dije que te ayudaría a llevar tu proyecto de la mejor manera, y pienso cumplirlo. Yo absolutamente nunca incumplo mis promesas. —La miró a los ojos, como para confirmar sus palabras. Realmente, Alastor podría mentir a veces, quizá incluso podría divertirse a costa de ella, y ¿por qué no? Regalarle un poco de sufrimiento… pero no rompería lo pactado así no hubiese un contrato de por medio. Digamos que su sentido moral no lo permitiría, su orgullo tampoco; su palabra era lo más importante para él. —Me tomé la pequeña libertad de hacer un plan de descanso en este, el “Hotel Hazbin”.

—¿Descanso?

—¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto, querida! ¿No crees que muchas almas pecadoras ya tienen suficiente con el caos y la cansada vida del infierno? —Alastor volvió a incorporarse, extendiendo los brazos, mirando hacia el techo. —¡Imagina un centro que ofrece el descanso de todos esos agobios! ¡No más molestos matones al acecho! ¡No más cobradores de piso! ¡Tranquilidad y paz por un módico precio! Y, por sobre todo, la oferta más importante: ¡Puedes ingresar al sistema de rehabilitación de pecadores si la estancia te convence, sin precios extra y sin cargos posteriores! —El demonio de astas había terminado su pequeño spot publicitario y regresó a mirar fijamente a la chica rubia, quien había escuchado todo en completo silencio; los ojos de cachorro de Charlie volvieron. Alastor incluso podría jurar que ella empezaba a irradiar un poco de brillo de tanta felicidad.

—Imagina —Continuó el wendigo. —No habría necesidad de más patrocinadores… ¡Una verdadera oferta y demanda, una posibilidad de hacer que esos pecadores que tanto deseas ayudar prueben las mieles de la tranquilidad y la paz, el anhelo de una vida sin complicaciones en el paraíso… ¡La carnada perfecta para tus aspiraciones, las suyas y las mías!

Charlie estaba francamente impresionada con la capacidad de Alastor de resolver sus problemas sin juegos sucios de por medio. Estaba plenamente consciente de que los demonios, al no saber mucho al respecto de la salvación, y la mayoría si quiera de la tranquilidad o el chance de ser una buena persona, no pensarían en ello debido a sus problemas diarios ya demasiado graves como para tratar de conservar su propia vida. Era asombroso el hecho de que un enganche tan fácil como el de ofrecer protección y paz, podría llegar a ser un buen aliciente para que se interesaran en otras cosas.

Claro, muchos demonios siempre sospechan de las cosas gratis. No era raro que alguien te ofreciera cosas sin costo alguno y después despertaras en un hotel de mala muerte sin partes de tu cuerpo o incluso terminaras en una red criminal de trata. El infierno era una eterna lucha por la sobrevivencia, y la actitud de Charlie, para la mayoría, podría ser sospechosa e incluso contraproducente.

Pero si ofrecías un servicio, las cosas cambiaban. Las compañías, en este mundo, eran de las pocas cosas que tenían cierta credibilidad. Muchas eran desalmadas e implacables, pero los negocios, sucios o limpios, siempre tendían a cuidar su reputación a riesgo de quebrar. El capitalismo en el infierno era el demonio de agresivo, pero quienes se mantenían siempre eran los que sabían satisfacer al cliente y cumplir lo mínimo de su palabra.

—Eso… ¡Es increíble! —Charlie se levantó de su asiento y sin pensarlo tomó de las manos a Alastor, dando saltitos de alegría como si fuese una especie de liebre. Esto tomó por sorpresa al demonio de la radio; no era que le molestara, sin embargo, usualmente él era quien daba la pauta a seguir con respecto al contacto físico con otra persona. No era como si sintiera que su toque había sido grosero como lo experimentaba con otras almas, completamente desafortunadas, que se atrevían a hacerlo, era… algo inexplicable. Como un cosquilleo un poco incómodo que rápidamente pasó a ignorar.

Le siguió la corriente a la rubia que, ahora, parecía querer explotar; uno de sus dedos tocó su pequeña y plana nariz animal, mientras que con la otra la invitó a bailar, de nuevo. Con ella, los pasos de baile, las canciones y las pláticas parecían sacadas de un programa musical, como cuando, de pronto, a su madre, en las pocas ocasiones que tenían de paz, le daba por cantar y bailar con él.

_—Sonríe cariño, sonríe. Una sonrisa siempre te hace fuerte ante la vida._

¡Oh!, esos recuerdos agridulces a Alastor le trajeron un cosquilleo en cierta parte de sí que creyó que se había muerto cuando encontró a su padre en el infierno y lo mató por segunda vez. No, no era incómodo, pero era un algo que creyó se quedaría oculto en la oscuridad de sus décadas pasadas en esta vida y en la otra.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todo mundo sabía que, en el infierno, las ondas de radio eran controladas por el demonio con el mismo nombre, al igual que ocurría con las señales de televisión y telefonía, quienes eran controladas por Vox.

Si alguien deseaba crear un canal, o cosas por el estilo y usar las señales que controlaban aquellos señores, tenían que pagar; Vox había amasado una fortuna haciendo aquello.

Por otro lado, las señales de radio, aunque algunos pocos pudieron conseguir contratos para poder usarlas, estaban ya casi en desuso. Aún existían canales dedicados a transmitir música y noticias para aquellos demonios que no podían hacer uso de la televisión o las redes sociales, atrapados en el tráfico o en negocios sucios que no les permitirían usar cosas más tecnológicas a riesgo de que sean localizados por sus adversarios.

Alastor había amasado cierta pequeña fortuna gracias a ello. Claro, tenía la reputación de ser un demonio con el que no podían jugar, pero no se negaba a tener buenos programas en las ondas y torres que controlaba. Además, entre más torres tenía, más prestigio podía tener en el infierno (o eso les quería hacer creer a todos). Así era como su red de información funcionaba.

Para él, trabajaban pocas personas, dos de ellas eran Huskar y Niffty, pero había demonios que eran locutores, publicistas y demás quienes mantenían los programas a flote en cada una de las estaciones. Rara vez él se presentaba y pedía algo, realmente, a Alastor no le importaba mucho, simplemente había nacido como una forma de entretenimiento que a la larga terminó por aburrirlo.

Incluso si el wendigo lo deseaba, podría tirar por la borda todas las estaciones que trabajaban para él y conservar sólo las torres, e incluso sin ellas sus poderes permanecerían igual. Era un algo extraño la manera en la que las ondas permanecían a flote en los siete círculos del infierno sin necesidad de repetidores.

También, podía hacer uso de su control total de la radio para hacer _transmisiones especiales_ , cosa que sólo hacía de vez en cuando, como aquella vez donde hizo un programa sobre la masacre que ocasionó a gente grosera.

Esta vez, en lugar de transmitir fragmentos de gritos y quizá alguna que otra humillación hacia gamberros que no merecían existir, Alastor estaba anunciando el nuevo, renovado y lujoso _Hotel Hazbin_.

Había interrumpido todos los programas que se llevaban a cabo en vivo sólo para eso; pequeños y grandes demonios escucharon una voz que algunos parecían haber olvidado y otros no reconocían, pero los más viejos sabían de quien se trataba.

— _Y ésta es una transmisión especial de mí, su presentador favorito: ¡Alastor!, mejor conocido como “El demonio de la radio”. Hoy, tenemos un hermoso día caluroso en los siete círculos del infierno, y, ¡demonios!, ¡de qué manera! En esta pequeña transmisión, tengo la alegría de anunciar un espléndido y nuevo negocio en nada más que ¡Ciudad Pentagrama! Exacto, mis queridos y miserables pecadores, ¡un nuevo tipo de negocio ha nacido en este agujero de desesperanza y desolación! Y para hablar más de ello, la maravillosa, alegre y encantadora ¡Charlie, princesa del infierno! —_ Los conductores atrapados en el tráfico, la gente que tenía cerca aparatos que podían captar ondas de radio, todo artilugio de aquella índole en el infierno que se encontraba encendido o apagado estaba retransmitiendo aquel programa intrusivo. Incluso las señales de televisión tenían algunos problemas debido a la magnitud en la que Alastor estaba trabajando para que su, ahora, socia de negocios, obtuviera la cobertura que necesitaba.

Muchos de los demonios que ya habían escuchado las tonterías de la supuesta “princesa” del infierno, trataron de ignorar el anuncio, pero estaban siendo prácticamente obligados por una fuerza superior a escucharla. Las bocinas de los aparatos estaban a todo volumen inexplicablemente, algunos televisores que mostraban sólo estática también reproducían lo que Alastor estaba mostrando al mundo. Entre más cerca se encontraban del epicentro de todo aquello, las señales incluso de telefonía y tv parecían no ser más que la repetición infinita de la voz del demonio de la radio.

— _Oh, jo, jo, jo. Olvidé mencionarlo, pero este programa tiene la etiqueta de **obligatorio**. Sin embargo, ¡no teman! La dulce voz de Charlie Magne responderá cada una de sus dudas en breves momentos. _

_—Uhm… ¿Hola?_

_—¡Bienvenida al programa, sweetheart! —_ El sonido de una grabación de aplausos se escuchó por todos los rincones del infierno mismo. — _Tengo entendido que tiene una agradable sorpresa para el auditorio, cariño. Háblenos pues de su proyecto, **todos estamos ansiosos y atentos por escucharla**_.

En la habitación administrativa del hotel, una nerviosa Charlie hablaba junto a Alastor, quien había extendido su micrófono hacia ella lo suficiente como para que su voz pudiese ser captada. Para él, no era necesario hacer lo mismo, pero le gustaba la sensación del micrófono acercarse a sus labios, como un viejo ritual de su vida pasada.

Justo después de lo que habían hablado, Alastor había incitado a la joven a hacer un programa para anunciar su nueva forma de negocios, como un acto redentor de lo que había pasado con Kattye Killjoy. Al inicio, a Charlie la idea le había dado miedo; aún estaba muy fresco lo que había pasado en el canal de noticias y no quería otra experiencia como aquella.

Alastor le sonrió, como siempre pero diferente, era extraño, como si tratara de confortarla.

—¡Oh!, querida. —Le había dicho. —Esta vez, estarás conmigo. ¿Me permitirías ayudarte, demonio encantadora? —En ese momento, algo dentro de ella pareció formarse. ¿Confianza? ¿Esperanza? No podía asegurar que la amabilidad de Alastor era cien por ciento sincera, pero quería creer en él. No era cuestión de qué tan malditamente raro y loco podría llegar a ser, él la estaba apoyando. Él, de entre todos los demonios, a quienes le importaba como tanto a los que no, le estaba extendiendo una mano sincera quizá no con las intenciones más puras, pero lo había hecho y eso ya era bastante. Alastor confiaba en ella y en su visión, aunque no en la rehabilitación de los pecadores, o al menos eso le había dado a entender.

— _Uhmm… Bueno. —_ Charlie estaba completamente nerviosa, no era el mismo nerviosismo que la había acompañado en el noticiero, si no que era más una ansiedad asociada a un logro, a algo que por fin estaba alcanzando. — _Probablemente, ya habían escuchado de mí por el noticiero del canal 666._

 _—¡Y de qué manera, cariño! Fue todo un magnifico y apasionante espectáculo. —_ A pesar de que las palabras de Alastor parecían una burla, Charlie sabía, por lo que había hablado con él cuando se conocieron, de la verdadera connotación. A él, ella le agradaba por lo que era, en realidad, él no se molestaba ni pensaba que era impropia su manera de ver la vida a pesar de que sabía que era un tanto irreal. Eso le gustaba de él, en los pocos días que llevaba conociéndolo, al menos tenía la certeza de que no se burlaría activa y cruelmente de su manera de ver las cosas, aunque en algunos momentos lo pareciera. _–Sin embargo, no estamos aquí para hablar de eso, ¿cierto, dulzura?_

 _—Je, je… Claro… —_ La voz de Charlie sonaba un poco menos nerviosa. Tener a Alastor ayudándola a no cometer errores como la última vez era una gran ayuda. Se preguntaba si Vaggie aprobaría esto. Seguramente, no lo haría. Se sentía como si estuviese haciendo una travesura a escondidas, algo que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba, como cuando se escapaba de casa para ir a la ciudad más cercana en compañía de su prometido.

Alastor se dio cuenta de la cantidad de expresiones y sentimientos que pasaban por el rostro de Charlie: miedo, felicidad, esperanza, picardía… y tristeza. Esto último lo tomó con la guardia baja. ¿Qué era lo que la hacía sentirse así? ¿El recuerdo de su fracaso en el show de imágenes? No, no podría ser eso, ya que él lo había visto y lo que le provocaba aquello era más algo de enojo, no tristeza profunda.

Él quería saber sobre aquello, aunque no sabía cómo preguntar, además, no era el momento. Podía sentir la interferencia de Vox intentando recuperar sus canales propios, así que no tenían mucho tiempo para continuar el programa, al menos no para cobertura total. Claro, podría extenderlo, pero eso haría que perdiera algunos espacios en aparatos que no habían sido diseñados para sus ondas de radio, y eso sería una pena para el bien de Charlie y su proyecto.

Continuaron con el programa como Alastor lo tenía planeado. Bueno, realmente él no había planeado mucho, simplemente se dejó llevar por la chispa de la espontaneidad de Charlie, y eso lo había llevado a esto. Era contundentemente entretenido luchar a distancia con el demonio de la televisión mientras sostenía el pequeño anhelo de la joven rubia.

Sabía que esta minúscula intrusión le traería consecuencias, y ¡vaya que las esperaba! Parecía ser que seguir los pequeños impulsos de la pequeña princesa siempre traerían resultados interesantes.

Desde hace tiempo, quería probar la capacidad que tenía para hacer frente a la propia red del demonio de la televisión. Ahora, estaba seguro, sabía que podía interferir; en décadas pasadas había sido cuidadoso, incluso no le interesaba tanto, sumido en el aburrimiento, creía que tenía toda la eternidad para hacerlo si alguna vez lo necesitaba o se le diera la gana. Ahora, sentía una nueva motivación, una pasión naciente por probar cosas y formas novedosas de entretenimiento. ¡Sin duda, con el apoyo e influencia de Charlie, encontraría más motivación como esta vez!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Vaggie se había quedado por su cuenta cuando el celular de Ángel había empezado a sonar ruidosamente para notificarle que debía ir junto a su hermana. Al inicio, ella se negó a dejarlo ir solo, más por lo que Charlie pudiera pensar que por iniciativa propia. La chica polilla sabía sobre los negocios y manías de Ángel, y no le podía importar menos, simplemente se “preocupaba” por él por las cosas que pensaría o diría Charlie, así que, sin insistir más que un par de veces, lo dejó ir.

La joven estaba consciente de sus limitaciones, por supuesto que ella no era una especie de monja de la caridad o algo así que tanto procuraba en convertirla Charlie; desde el inicio, tanto en su vida en la tierra como en la de ahora, ella quería mantener la filosofía de no meterse con nadie para que a su vez no se metieran con ella, una buena estrategia para lugares como el infierno, sin embargo, su querida novia pensaba diferente y estaba obligada a seguirle la corriente a riesgo de perderla.

Se sentía muy intranquila con el hecho de haberse aliado con el cabrón hijo de perra de Alastor, y sabía que ocasiones como la que tenía ahora, en las que podía andar sola para pensar las cosas bien con cabeza fría, ya no regresarían tan a menudo. No era que muriera de celos, si no que, por el bien de su princesa, ella debía mantenerse firme ante la vigilancia del nuevo miembro del hotel.

Tampoco es que confiara en los otros dos esbirros del demonio de la radio, pero ante él, probablemente esos dos eran una mierda insignificante que podrían ser eliminados de una forma u otra.

—¡Esto es una verdadera mierda! —había gritado a mitad de la calle. Un par de demonios que iban pasando a su lado la miraron con estupefacción, cosa que respondió con una mirada asesina que hizo correr a ese par de metidos. Pateó una lata de alguna bebida desconocida que estaba cerca de ella, y siguió con lo suyo. Faltaban pocos afiches que colgar en el centro de la ciudad semiderruida por la última purga y las constantes peleas territoriales. Vaggie pensó en lo último; el hotel estaba en el centro del huracán mientras que demonios de alto y bajo rango peleaban por los sectores del lugar, y aunque el hotel tenía la clara marca de pertenecer a la familia Magne y por tanto a Lucifer, no sería de extrañar que se encontraran en medio del fuego cruzado. Si eso llegara a pasar, Vaggie ya tenía un plan para escapar junto a su novia sin importar nada más.

Continuando con su labor, luego de pasar una tienda de aparatos electrónicos con diversas cosas en el escaparate, entre ellas televisores y uno o dos radios viejos, el sonido de la estática llegó a sus oídos.

Ese sonido peculiar le resultó conocido. Asquerosa y desgastantemente conocido.

—Alastor… —Había dicho entre dientes cuando la voz de aquel demonio ciervo empezó a emanar de cada maldito aparto eléctrico en todo el infierno.

No, no debía importarle lo que hiciera ese pedazo de gran mierda mientras no involucrara a Charlie. Incluso podría tomar este incidente y hacer ver a su novia que el tipo realmente sólo se estaba burlando de ellas. Claro, esto podría ser usado a su favor; una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción ocupó su rostro, hasta que la voz de su novia se escuchó en la transmisión.

A estas alturas, los límites de paciencia de Vaggie ya habían sido sobrepasados; ella pensó que, como lo había hecho días anteriores, Alastor no regresaría al hotel si no hasta que Charlie lo llamara o por la mañana muy temprana para hacer el desayuno como lo venía haciendo desde que se habían conocido. Ahora, estaba enfadada no sólo con el wendigo, también consigo misma por bajar la guardia.

—¡Y por todos los infiernos, Charlie! —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su novia parecía estar tan fascinada por ese maldito demonio cabrón hijo de perra que ni siquiera se oponía a sus ideas estúpidas?

Tiró lo que quedaba de los afiches y salió enseguida rumbo al hotel. Donde sea que pasaba, en cada paso, ella era testigo de la agradable entrevista que ambos estaban transmitiendo. No sabía si Alastor estaba haciendo eso a propósito para cabrearla, pero lo había logrado. Prácticamente, desde que la había conocido, el demonio de la radio hacía lo que fuese para separarla de Charlie; si era por mero entretenimiento, o por razones ocultas que aún no sabía, ella no lo iba a permitir.

Cuando llegó al hotel, encontró a Huskar recargado en su silla, con los pies en la barra de la recepción/bar. Una botella de alcohol barato estaba al lado, mientras el cabrón estaba claramente divirtiéndose con lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Dónde está ese hijo de perra! —Había gritado Vaggie en cuanto abrió la puerta del hotel. Huskar la miró como quien mira algo medianamente interesante pero que aún no logra captar la atención por completo.

—Si preguntas por Alastor, está en la administración con la señorita sonrisas, como te habrás dado cuenta en su transmisión. —Le había respondido el demonio gato mientras tomaba su botella y trataba de llevarla hacia sus labios.

Vaggie corrió inmediatamente hacia donde le habían indicado; Huskar empezó a reír, le causaba gracia lo que probablemente ocurriría después. No era que le importara la relación entre esos tres, pero la situación le recordaba a ciertos programas televisivos que alguna de sus parejas miraban, llenas de dramas y celos de parejas con historias ridículas. Claro, era una estupidez que comparara al imbécil de Alastor con algún protagonista masculino de esos dramones, porque seguramente ese hijo de puta simplemente lo hacía para tocarle las pelotas a alguien o por estar lo suficientemente aburrido. Incluso podría decir que había otra cosa oculta allí que él no quería revelar, lo que sea… era como ver la televisión.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alastor había insonorizado la administración para hacer su transmisión con cierta calidad, así que Charlie no podía escuchar los gritos que cierta chica polilla estaba dando tras la puerta. Realmente, al wendigo ya lo estaba hartando un poco la actitud de esa joven amargada. Cierto, era divertido molestarla, pero esta vez no lo había hecho a propósito y francamente esperaba a que lo agradeciera en lugar de continuar con su molesta actitud hacia él. Bueno, tampoco podía deshacerse de ella, aún, a riesgo de que la encantadora demonio _belle_ perdiera la confianza en él, o quizá algo peor.

_—Y así, mis queridas almas condenadas del infierno, pecadores de todos los tipos, termina nuestra transmisión especial. Estaremos retransmitiendo un spot publicitario de nuestro nuevo, maravilloso, excepcional ¡Hotel Hazbin! Disfrute su estadía, ¡y no lo olviden, pecadores! **Nosotros** estaremos a cargo de su cuidado, **permanentemente**_ **…** _si así lo desean._

El wendigo cortó la transmisión y el control de las ondas de radio, haciendo que sus ojos dejaran de verse como un par de diales. El usar sus poderes a ese nivel aún no lo hacía transformarse por completo, pero aun así había gastado cierta cantidad de energía que deseaba recuperar con un buen mordisco de algún pecador o carne de venado. No era un secreto que él era caníbal, se lo había dicho ya a estas alturas a Charlie, y aunque ella al inicio se mostró asustada, para estos momentos era algo que ya no le preocupaba… tanto. Claro, él le había prometido no cometer algún acto de ésa índole mientras colaboraba con ella (al menos en su presencia), así que tenía que conformarse con algún ciervo del infierno, animales nativos del lugar que parecían más alces que ciervos, y que tenían un nivel de agresividad superior al de un lobo en la tierra.

En cuanto la insonoración que había aplicado se evaporó, los gritos de la chica polilla empezaron a escucharse junto a fuertes golpes de puerta. ¡Oh! La misma princesa pareció asustarse con aquellos gritos indecorosos de su amiga. Corrió hacia la puerta con una cara entre disgusto y sorpresa mientras respondía con un “ya voy, cálmate”.

La chica polilla ingresó a la habitación con la lanza con la que había amenazado a Alastor la primera vez que se conocieron; ella ni siquiera miró a Charlie, simplemente se abalanzó hacia el ciervo con una clara actitud protectora hacia la rubia.

—¿Qué planeas esta vez, maldito cabrón malnacido? —Alastor soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras se daba cuenta del ceño fruncido que Charlie mantenía mientras miraba a la chica polilla, para luego voltear a verlo con esos mismos ojos, pero imbuidos con un poco de simpatía y, quizá, preocupación, como si pidiera que la disculpara. Un claro signo de sumisión, y de que, ahora, confiaba un poco más en él.

—Me ofende, querida. Simplemente hice algo que está en mis funciones como copropietario, ¿qué es un poco de buena publicidad para alguien como… yo?

—Eso es verdad, Vaggie. Ni siquiera hizo nada raro, o sospechoso, o lo que sea que a veces haga. ¡Al contrario! Puedes… ¿por favor, bajar la lanza?

—¡Te está engañando! ¡¿No lo ves?! Esto seguro es parte de algún sucio y malvado plan para algo raro…

—Vaggie…

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Charlie! ¡No puedes creer que de buenas a primeras algún demonio como él te ayude sólo porque sí, ni siquiera tu padre lo hizo y eso que te ama! —Oh, demonios, Vaggie había dicho lo que pensaba en el calor de la pequeña disputa. Alastor sonrió irónicamente, pensando que quizá él no tendría que lidiar tanto con la actitud de la chica polilla si ella salía de la ecuación por sí sola. —Espera… no quise decir eso… solo… ¡él tiene la culpa! ¿No te has dado cuenta que desde que llegó trata de alejarte de mí porque sabe que yo no me tragaré sus engaños?

—Basta Vaggie, por favor… —La voz de Charlie estaba empapada de tristeza. Alastor se alejó de la chica polilla en un parpadeo para tomar de los hombros a la joven rubia. —Quizá él no sea muy honesto, pero está ayudando. Deberíamos ser un poco más agradecidas… Estoy cansada, ¿sabes? No puedes tratarme siempre como alguien débil o lo que sea que pienses, ¡por todo el infierno, Vaggie, no soy una damisela en peligro! Soy completamente capaz de mantener a raya a Alastor si es necesario, digo, no estoy orgullosa de la violencia que puedo usar, pero soy lo suficientemente fuerte incluso para hacerle frente a mi padre, ¡no soy una niña! ¿ok?

—Pero… Charlie… —Alastor estaba ciertamente satisfecho con lo que estaba pasando. Decidió que era momento de intervenir, y soltando los hombros de la demonio _belle_ , se dirigió hacia la chica polilla.

—Mis sinceras disculpas, cariño, si te he hecho dudar al respecto de mis intenciones, pero como ya lo había dicho antes, si realmente deseara hacerles algún mal, ya lo hubiera llevado a cabo. No, no, no, señorita, no debería dudar de esa manera de las capacidades de nuestra sweetheart Charlie, realmente ella es una encantadora dama muy capaz, me atrevería a afirmar que incluso podría ser mucho más capaz que su propio padre gracias al maravilloso positivismo que posee. ¿No lo cree, querida? —Alastor había tomado el rostro de Vaggie mientras hablaba, manteniendo su distancia de ella, pero disfrutando de la furia que despertaba en la polilla. Esos celos maravillosos que la llevarían a su ruina, en realidad los disfrutaba a su manera. Quería verla en ruinas, mientras la misma princesa la alejaba. ¿Qué sería esa extraña sensación de desear que ese insecto molesto se alejara y los dejara disfrutar en paz de las pequeñas incursiones a la aventura que él y la chica rubia experimentaban? Lo que sea, Alastor no descansaría hasta que la joven amargada se alejara de su preciosa y encantadora demonio _belle_ , porque, a sus ojos, sólo empañaba la clara luz de la rubia.

Charlie miraba a Vaggie aún dolida, pero tratando de entenderla.

—Yo, realmente no quería decir esas cosas Charlie… sólo… estoy preocupada. Lo siento.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos, sonrían! –Había gritado el wendigo mientras tomaba a ambas chicas y las sostenía contra sí, en un pequeño abrazo grupal, interponiéndose entre ambas, y alejando un poco, casi sin querer, a la polilla de la princesa. —¡No dejemos que pequeños malentendidos empañen este, el mejor día en el hotel Hazbin! ¡El día en que este maravilloso proyecto por fin nace completamente en lo que sería una nueva era en el ámbito del descanso y entretenimiento!

Charlie, emocionada pero aún dolida, miró con agradecimiento y cierta admiración a Alastor. Sí, le habían dolido las palabras de Vaggie, aunque sabía el por qué las decía, y quizá eso le había clavado una pequeña espina en su corazón. Sin embargo, aquellas frases del wendigo, esa clara defensa a su capacidad, la había hecho sentirse bien consigo misma. Era la primera vez en casi toda su vida que alguien le había llamado “capaz” sin burlarse, ¡incluso había elogiado el positivismo que siempre le habían recalcado, sería su perdición! Eso había sido como un bálsamo para las heridas en el orgullo de Charlie, unas heridas que se habían acumulado en cada fracaso y que habían iniciado desde hace un par de siglos. Ella no quería aceptarlo, pero el demonio de la radio ya la había ganado, mientras que Vaggie, a quien amaba y quien debería de apoyarla por sobre todo, lo único que hacía era dudar de ella.

Trató de no pensar en lo último, pues Vaggie, sabía, lo hacía porque la amaba. No era problema de confianza con ella, si no que, por el historial de su novia, seguramente le costaría mucho más confiar en los demonios. Lo entendía, pero claro que dolía como no tenía idea.

Ya tocaría hablar de eso más tarde, en este momento, lo único que deseaba Charlie era celebrar este nuevo paso hacia su proyecto tan esperado.


	4. Bienvenidos al Hotel Hazbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin, la tan apertura del hotel ha llegado. Charlie no podría ser más feliz...

**Bienvenidos al Hazbin Hotel**

La reapertura del Hotel se acercaba; desde hace un par de días, Alastor ya se había instalado en lo que sería su habitación, y ante los ojos de Charlie, no podría ser algo más malditamente raro...

Sólo había entrado ahí una vez, pero el lugar cambió lo suficientemente como para que, en lugar de ser una simple habitación, fuese toda una jodida dimensión donde había una casa hermosa y elegante y un tétrico pantano. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que no era magia ilusoria, si no que realmente ese maldito loco de Alastor había creado una especie de portal o algo estúpidamente raro y extraño de ese tipo.

Lo que sea, Charlie se encontraba completa, total y absolutamente feliz. Le había escrito un par de invitaciones formales a sus padres, y Alastor había dado recomendaciones para algunos otros invitados. A pesar de su reputación, parecía ser que el demonio de la Radio conocía los círculos de élite del infierno, y muchos conocidos y nombres que salieron de su lista de recomendaciones eran malditamente famosos.

Los anuncios en la radio, y su primera entrevista por ese medio, habían traído una ola de reservaciones, y aunque la mayoría, si no el absoluto total de quien había reservado, no estaba interesado en el plan de rehabilitación, Charlie creía que simplemente con probar la paz y tranquilidad que su hotel podría ofrecer, muchos de ellos se engancharían.

También, Alastor se había encargado de la sección de cobertura de los medios. No era gran cosa según él, pero le quitó un gran peso de encima a Charlie simplemente porque no quería tratar con gente como Kattye. Y hablando de ella, el maldito canal 666 en el que trabajaba, la había mandado exclusivamente para cubrir el evento.

Recostada en la cama de su habitación, mirando el techo con dosel, sonrió, tomó una almohada cerca a ella y la abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en la esponjosidad del artículo. Rodó un par de veces hacia un lado y hacia otro mientras gritaba de emoción contra la suave tela de seda; si su padre la viese ahora, probablemente también se emocionaría con ella a pesar de que no apoyaría su proyecto.

Esperaba verlo, realmente lo extrañaba. Estar cerca de Alastor le había recordado bastantes veces los viejos buenos tiempos con su papá, mientras él tocaba algún instrumento para disfrute de su pequeña manzanita, como le decía… Quería abrazarlo, quería sentirse protegida en sus brazos como cuando era apenas una niña, quería escuchar su voz cantando esas extrañas melodías que a veces empezaba a tararear para ella, quería volver a meterse en problemas con su madre luego de que ambos hicieran travesuras a diestra y siniestra.

A pesar de ser el rey del infierno, Lucifer había sido el mejor padre del mundo, esa era una de las razones por las que Charlie creía en que en cada demonio había un arcoíris, porque ella lo había experimentado a manos del demonio más terrible y maldito del infierno: su papá.

Claro, tenía sus malos ratos como cualquiera, pero la mayoría de las veces era sólo un simple tonto que le sacaba una sonrisa con sus ocurrencias. De verdad, la joven ya no deseaba ese sentimiento de soledad y lejanía que se había cernido entre ellos.

En ese momento, el corazón de Charlie se estrujó, provocando la imperiosa necesidad de llorar. No, no lo haría, porque su sentimiento de logro también se superponía. La rubia parecía bastante contenta, sentimental y también llena de agradecimiento a un solo demonio que había hecho posible su sueño; esa mezcla de sentimientos la hacían sentir nerviosa y agitada pero no de una manera mala, más bien, era como si su yo adolescente hubiese vuelto.

Esta vez, ella podría ver los ojos de su padre, podría decirle que al fin había encontrado su lugar en este mundo agresivo y terrible en el que los habían arrojado desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Soltó un largo suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos y soñaba con el éxito, mientras se imaginaba el momento en el que vería a su padre de nuevo y arreglaran las cosas; pensó también en su madre. Hacía tantos meses que no había podido verla. De entre los dos, su madre era quien tenía mayor activismo en cuanto a la resistencia en cada masacre anual… no es que a su padre no le importara la situación, simplemente él tenía la idea de que, si los demonios no podían sobrevivir a algo como eso o levantarse en contra de quienes los oprimían, no valía mucho la pena ayudarlos.

La filosofía de su padre era dura, probablemente porque él se había levantado en armas en su tiempo sin ayuda de nadie, superando las dificultades cuando fue expulsado del lugar que había sido su hogar y estableciéndose en una tierra desconocida y cruel que era el infierno; tanto él como su madre, durante milenios, habían hecho lo que pudieron para hacer habitable el lugar, sosteniendo a su gente de la única manera que conocían. Bueno, tampoco es que ellos pudiesen ser suaves como con ella cuando todos sus súbditos eran una masa informe de pecadores de la peor calaña, y comprendía el por qué se dieron a respetar de ciertas maneras un tanto malvadas… Pero las cosas no podrían seguir así, ¿cierto? Ya era suficiente con la opresión entre los mismos habitantes del infierno como para soportar la masacre anual que el cielo había establecido desde hace un par de siglos, y Charlie francamente esperaba poder solucionarlo.

Esperaba, al menos, llamar la atención del cielo y poder establecer algún diálogo. Pensaba que, si dios era el creador de todo, ¿por qué no expandir el infierno? ¿Por qué no darles otra oportunidad a las almas mortales al menos? Incluso su madre creía que las purgas eran lo suficientemente brutales e intransigentes hasta para la basura que vivía en el infierno. Ellos no podían salir de este lugar que se había convertido en su castigo, ¿por qué exterminarlos sin más también? ¿Por qué hacer semejante cosa cuando muchos ni siquiera tenían el poder de defenderse, y lo peor, demasiados de los que morían eran quienes habían llegado por pecados menores como el suicidio o la blasfemia?

Por supuesto que Charlie sabía que demonios como Alastor, nunca tendrían la redención, porque ni siquiera se arrepentían de lo que habían hecho, incluso lo disfrutaban… sin embargo, ¿no era demasiado el castigo que les habían impuesto a personas como Vaggie, quienes simplemente habían tenido una mala vida y se habían dejado llevar por su propio odio hacia quienes los habían pisoteado? Gente como su ahora novia, que ya habían vivido su propio infierno en la tierra y que también tenían que vivirlo allí, por ellos es que estaba luchando. También, claro, por ella misma y por la purga de su sentimiento de culpa. Su dolor por ser incapaz de hacer nada por alguien.

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación la sacó de su ensoñación. Sin abrir los ojos, supo que era Vaggie quien, con pisadas fuertes, se acercaba al lecho. La hacía feliz tenerla a su lado, pero también había momentos en los que le dolía. No sabía bien identificar aquello, pero desde su actitud agresiva hacia quien les había prestado ayuda… no, incluso antes, desde que se oponía a aceptar a cualquiera que cruzara por las puertas del hotel en busca de ayuda, tenía una especie de punzada que le atravesaba el corazón. La entendía, sabía que por el pasado de Vaggie, ella no confiaría fácilmente en nadie, y eso la hacía sentir más miserable aún, como si fuese su responsabilidad el hecho de que su pareja tratara activamente de apartarla de quienes consideraba peligrosos o no de fiar.

La parte de la cama a su derecha se hundió bajo el peso de la chica de cabello gris; Charlie abrió los ojos y le sonrió, como si la hubiese estado esperando desde hace tiempo. La rubia quería hablar con su novia, en realidad, de muchas cosas que habían causado malentendidos entre ellas, como la última pelea que tuvieron frente a Alastor, pero no sabía cómo abordarlo. No quería lastimar a su novia, y pensaba que, si de buenas a primeras le pedía una explicación, los sentimientos de Vaggie saldrían lastimados si ella creyera que tomaba partido por el demonio de la radio.

Y es que Charlie sabía que tan frágil era su pareja; Vaggie había muerto y, luego, sobrevivido en el infierno en medio una vorágine de traiciones, maltrato y casi esclavitud que la habían hecho desconfiada, agresiva y cerrada. Sólo ella sabía lo que le había costado que se abriera y sacara a flote a su “yo” más amable.

—¿Estás despierta? —Le había preguntado la chica polilla mientras acariciaba su flequillo. La rubia, sonriendo y sin mirarla aún, suspiró para luego responderle.

—Sólo un poco… En realidad, sólo estoy soñando despierta… —Vaggie le devolvió la sonrisa a su pareja, mientras se acostaba a su lado.

—¿Con qué cosas?

—No lo sé, estoy emocionada… Nunca había llegado tan lejos, ¿sabes? Mi padre… estaba pensando en que ojalá papá viniera y pudiésemos arreglar las cosas.

Vaggie estaba de acuerdo con Charlie, al menos por esta vez. La polilla estaba segura de que, en el momento en que Lucifer se enterara de quién era el nuevo _socio_ de su hija, él se encargaría del molesto e inquietante demonio de la Radio; a pesar de que el padre de su novia era un imbécil con casi todo mundo, si se trataba de su hija, podría incluso ser el más protector de los padres. Por algo Charlie no conocía ni la mínima parte del infierno, la habían criado en su palacio, protegiéndola de este terrible mundo en el que habitaban, y cuando apenas la dejaban ver entre la sociedad, era bajo su estricta supervisión. De alguna manera, Vaggie estaba aliviada pero también enojada por esa actitud de los padres de Charlie; incluso, la demonio estaba plenamente consciente del por qué no la querían cerca de su hija y sabía que ellos tenían la razón.

Le dolía aceptarlo, pero si no hubiese sido por el mismo Lucifer, ella habría lastimado a Charlie de una forma horrible. Aún recordaba el dolor del ojo que perdió por haber intentado traicionar la confianza de lo que era su novia ahora, y la intervención de la misma para que el mismo Lucifer no la convirtiera en un algo deforme por toda la eternidad. Ese dolor seguramente había sido mínimo cuando Charlie descubrió que sólo se había acercado a ella para beneficio propio.

—Eso sería fantástico, Char, pero… no te emociones tanto, ¿sí? Sabes… sabes cómo es el humor de tu padre, así que espero que pienses en la posibilidad de que, bueno… —Vaggie se llevó una mano hacia su ojo dañado, el que le había sacado el padre de su novia. No quería ser quien sacara de sus ensoñaciones a Charlie, pero había una posibilidad de un enfrentamiento entre Lucifer y el demonio de la Radio si, para desgracia de Alastor, el padre de Charlie lo consideraba una amenaza a su hija.

La sonrisa que hasta ese momento había tenido la rubia en sus labios, se borró por completo. Se incorporó para ver a Vaggie, quien aún sostenía su mano contra su ojo. Ese ojo que había sido el pago que tuvieron que cederle a su propio padre para que la demonio polilla pudiese seguir con vida.

No, Charlie sacudió su cabeza un poco y se negó en pensar que las cosas tomaran el rumbo fatídico que Vaggie vaticinaba. Además, ella hablaría con Alastor y cualquiera que pudiese molestar un poco a su padre. Por otro lado, sabía que, si su madre estaba cerca, Lucifer ni siquiera se atrevería a hacer algo que molestara a su emperatriz.

—Lo sé… Voy… voy a hablar con los chicos para evitar cualquier eventualidad. Además, creo que sería una buena oportunidad para que los cuatro, mis papás y nosotras, cerremos las brechas, ¿no crees?

—Honey… —Vaggie estaba empezando a preocuparse; Charlie no podía estar diciendo las cosas en serio… ¿pedirle a su padre que se lleven bien? No, ridículo. Ni siquiera la comprensiva madre de Charlie la había perdonado. Ni siquiera se había perdonado a ella misma.

—Te entiendo, Vaggs, sé que luego de todo lo que pasó te cuesta confiar incluso en mis padres, pero son mis papás. Y yo… yo ya no quiero que te ignoren o que los ignores o lo que sea que llevan haciendo desde lo que ocurrió aquella vez. Yo pienso… pienso pedirle a papá tu ojo, y espero que tú también trates de hacer las paces. Yo… quiero que todos se lleven bien. O al menos que lo intenten.

La chica polilla se conmovió ante los deseos de su novia, pero sabía que era ridículo. Entre demonios no había el perdón, tampoco lo quería. La misma Vaggie estaba completamente bien con su ojo donde se encontraba ahora, simplemente por precaución, para no cometer más estupideces como en el pasado. Era una forma para evitar que alguien más la controlara, o que, por su falta de poder, la pudiesen usar en contra de la misma Charlie.

—No tienes que hacerlo… en verdad, Charlie… Estoy bien así… de hecho, de esta manera me siento más segura para estar a tu lado.

La rubia abrazó a Vaggie con una sensación entre tristeza y frustración. Sabía que se amaban una a la otra, pero tenía miedo. Muchas veces, la propia Charlie se preguntaba si Vaggie continuaba junto a ella lealmente por convicción y no por control de su propio padre. Y a pesar de que el mismo Lucifer lo había negado, y visiblemente la aborrecía, no podía evitar que esa idea pequeña se le cruzara por la cabeza, sobre si en realidad Vaggie, su Vaggie, era una marioneta de su padre para vigilarla mientras no estaba cerca.

Actitudes pesimistas, desconfianza a nuevos demonios que le pedían ayuda, la sobreprotección… esos eran los actos que causaban sospecha en el pobre corazón oprimido de Charlie, quien nadaba en las aguas profundas de la inseguridad que habían crecido con el pasar del tiempo. A veces, ella se preguntaba si en realidad hallaría a alguien que la amase por lo que era, como con _él_ , la persona que vio morir en sus brazos durante la primera vez que presenció una purga anual.

Todavía, luego de décadas, ella aún no se había perdonado, incluso si su autodesprecio se había transformado en rivalidad entre la hermana de su ex prometido y ella. La realidad, es que Charlie creía que merecía el odio de la que había sido su cuñada… y a veces también creía que sus constantes fracasos y tropiezos en realidad eran porque ella era quien estaba mal.

Agradecía que hubiese momentos en los que Vaggie la hacían sentirse bien, pero ya no quería seguir engañándose. Amaba a Vaggie, la amaba, pero no era amor como el que anhelaba, como el que tuvo una vez y perdió.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por ser una ocasión especial, Charlie había aceptado la idea de Alastor de vestirse apropiadamente como una dama noble. Él mismo había traído un vestido hecho por uno de sus “contactos” al que llamó Rosie; al inicio, ella no estaba segura si le quedaría bien, es más, ni siquiera estaba segura de que era apropiado aceptar semejante belleza de vestido, pero tras varias insistencias, terminó aceptando como un “presente acorde a la celebración de nuestra sociedad”, o eso es lo que le había dicho para convencerla del todo.

Como no quería ser la única quien recibiera algo por la celebración de su asociación, Charlie había decidido darle algo al ciervo. Tuvo muchos dolores de cabeza para pensar en algo, sobre todo, muchas negativas de parte de su novia en cuanto a la idea de que respondiera el gesto de Alastor de alguna manera.

Al final, Charlie había comprado un par de gemelos, esperando que al menos le gustaran, a su socio. También había comprado un vestido para Vaggie, un pañuelo para Niffty y un corbatín para Husk, como miembros permanentes del staff.

Afortunadamente, sus problemas con el dinero ya estaban solucionados con la idea de Alastor sobre promocionar el hotel como un lugar de descanso de los problemas en el infierno, si no, ni siquiera hubiese tenido los fondos para costear la fiesta de apertura como la que se había planeado esta vez.

Tenía mucho, mucho que agradecer a Al, como le había empezado a llamar, pero lo que más le agradecía era su capacidad tan impresionante de sacar dinero de la nada. Y no era que lo robara, el mismo Alastor le había confesado que tenía activos de algunos negocios que tenía regados por aquí y allá… y bueno, Charlie esperaba que no mintiera, porque en realidad a ella le gustaba pensar que los fondos que bien le había proporcionado al menos no serían tan ilegales.

—¡Todo sea para la redención! —Se decía mientras sopesaba la GRAN posibilidad de que el dinero del wendigo en realidad fuese de origen súper turbio. Tomó un gran suspiro, y se miró al espejo. Aunque el color era de un rojo pálido, casi rosado, Charlie no pudo evitar pensar que probablemente combinaría con los colores de su compañero de negocios. Esperaba que Vaggie no dijera nada, aunque, no es como si Alastor tuviese la exclusividad del color rojo y sus derivados, ¿no? Por otro lado, esperaba que, si sus vestimentas combinaran, las personas de la alta nobleza del infierno que fueron invitadas lo tomaran como un buen signo en la relación empresarial que tenía con el demonio de la Radio, y, por ende, pensaran dos veces antes de meterse con el hotel si a alguno le parecía divertida la idea de verla fracasar como había pasado anteriormente en tantas ocasiones que no podía ni contarlas.

Por el momento, lo que más le preocupaba a la rubia era la presencia de sus padres. Si vendrían, o si no… Si su papá aceptaría su triunfo, o si volvería a probar las palabras amargas que él tendría usualmente con respecto a sus pretensiones.

¡Se sentía tan pesada! Se miró al espejo para comprobar su maquillaje. Debido a que sería en la noche, esta vez su rostro había sido adornado con colores un poco más acentuados, como el estilo de su madre; al compararlas, había una clara diferencia, sobre todo porque Charlie había heredado casi todo de su padre, pero realmente ella no se veía tan mal. Podía pasar incluso por una belleza, si tan sólo su nerviosismo no la traicionara como siempre en eventos sociales y la hiciera trastabillar.

Aún faltaba media hora para que diera inicio la recepción; se imaginaba que tanto Alastor como Vaggie estarían esperando su llegada mientras afinaban los últimos detalles. En estos últimos días, Charlie aceptaba que se había propasado con la amabilidad del wendigo y le había dejado casi toda la organización y las cuentas, y esperaba que eso no lo abrumara. Lo último que quería era que se aburriera mucho antes de siquiera empezar a levantar el hotel, más por miedo a perder su aval y sus ideas, que el hecho de que si de alguna manera se aburriera, hiciera una masacre o esas cosas de los rumores que circulaban alrededor de él.

En éstas pocas semanas que habían convivido, Charlie había aprendido qué tan lejos llegaban los rumores y qué tan amable podría ser Alastor cuando se lo proponía. Siendo honestos, él incluso podría parecer tan inofensivo como un cachorrito, así que muchas veces se preguntaba si en realidad su reputación se la había ganado tan a pulso como Vaggie pensaba.

No, no era que lo defendiera, pero, hasta el momento, él no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada malo. Sí, quizá algunas travesuras en las que ella había participado como cuando tuvieron la pequeña entrevista de radio, o el hecho de molestar a Husk y a Vaggie a propósito por mero entretenimiento, pero eso no era tan malo, en realidad, podría considerarse incluso pícaro o molesto, pero no llegaba ni a la quinta posición de las diez cosas más malvadas que podría hacer.

Tampoco es que de buenas a primeras confiara en él, porque honestamente, aunque se había mostrado dócil, ella sabía que tan raro, loco y peligroso podría ser Alastor desde su pequeña demostración con el tipo serpiente de la última vez que rompió una de las paredes del hotel. Bueno, probablemente se merecía un poco lo que le había pasado, no es como que Al pudiese matar a otros demonios sin ayuda de un arma bendita, ¿no?

Luego de alisar por última vez su elegante vestido muy del estilo de los que su madre usaría, respiró hondo y caminó hacia la puerta. Fuera de su habitación, en la recepción, encontró a un Husk con su corbatín nuevo y un traje elegante sobre su pelaje blanco y negro; Niffty también se había vestido para la ocasión, fungiendo como jefa de catering. La pequeña demonio la volteó a ver sorprendida, como si Charlie hubiese mutado a algo desconocido, de la misma manera, Husk parecía sorprendido cuando por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—¡Diablos! —El gato soltó un silbido como si lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos fuese algo atrapante, ¡y lo era! La señorita arcoíris, como le decía a veces a Charlie, se veía francamente como una de esas bellezas de televisión de sus tiempos en la tierra.

—¡Te ves bastante bien, Charlie! —Añadió Niffty. —¡Alastor seguramente estará complacido de que el vestido te haya quedado tan bien!

—¿En serio me veo tan bien? —Ella no podía creer todos los halagos que le estaban dando. Probablemente lo hacían porque era la jefa, pero la hacían sentirse especial, como desde hace tiempo no se sentía en público entre su gente.

—¡Maravillosa! —La voz del demonio de la radio se escuchó claramente mientras cruzaba las puertas que daban hacia lo que sería la sala de entretenimiento del hotel, tras la recepción. Charlie no pudo ver a Vaggie, pero sabía que ella probablemente se encontraba tras esas puertas, ayudando a colocar las últimas decoraciones para el evento. Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Charlie cuando Alastor se acercó a ella, tomó sus manos y las besó como si se tratara de una invitación formal a ser pareja de baile en algún evento social. Luego se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, estaba a punto de entrar en un evento social… Se sintió taaan tonta.

Cuando Alastor se ofreció a escoltarla, ella se dio cuenta de que traía puestos los gemelos que le había regalado. En realidad, eran bastante simples, pequeñas piedras rojo sangre con forma de diales que pensó harían juego con él, y en realidad, se veían bien. Esta era la segunda vez que miraba al demonio de la radio con un frac, aunque esta ocasión no llevaba un sombrero de copa. Se veía bastante apuesto, y francamente, si no fuese porque era un poco raro, podría incluso decirse que pudo haber sido un buen partido para casi cualquier chica.

—Gra… ¡gracias! —Le había respondido Charlie un poco tartamudeando. Ante los ojos de Alastor, ella parecía un pequeño cervatillo asustado ante un cazador. Esa idea le pareció deliciosa, sobre todo con los ojos bovinos de la princesa. En algún momento, la idea sobre si su piel sería tan suave y jugosa como las de los ciervos le cruzó por la cabeza a Alastor, quien desechó el pensamiento casi tan rápido como había nacido. No, ella no le llamaba la atención de esa manera, entonces, ¿por qué pensaba esas cosas?

Sonriente, el demonio de la radio acompañó a la rubia hacia su destino, como si ellos fueran los protagonistas del evento, y en realidad, lo eran.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucifer estaba un poco conmocionado por el creciente interés que Alastor tenía en su hija. Francamente, no esperaba que tomara tan en serio el papel que le había dado de guardían y tutor. Siendo francos, era de esperar que Alastor la rondara por el bien del contrato que habían establecido en beneficio de ella entre ambos, sin embargo, su activismo en torno al pequeño proyecto de su hija lo intrigaba un poco.

De alguna manera, el Rey del infierno esperaba que Charlie aprendiera un poco de Alastor, o que al menos el wendigo la influenciara lo mínimo como para que desistiera de sus anhelos de la redención. ¡Nunca se imaginó que el ciervo le siguiera la corriente tan abiertamente a su manzanita!

Claro, Charlie era testaruda y pecaba de ingenua, pero no era tonta. Bien sabía él, como su padre, que ella podría llegar a ser fascinante cuando se lo proponía, ¡el problema es que había fascinado a uno de los demonios más problemáticos, aunque respetables!

Esperaba no tener que interceder en algún momento si Alastor rompía el contrato de un modo u otro, aunque lo dudaba. Realmente, el demonio de la radio había sabido jugar sus cartas para pedirle nada menos que la cabeza de Vox a cambio de sus pequeños favores.

Y no es que le importara el demonio de la televisión, en realidad para el mismo Lucifer, la facción de Vox estaba tomando mucha importancia de sí misma y estaban empezando a pecar de soberbia. No podía ignorar tampoco el insulto que la cadena principal de noticias del demonio de la televisión le hizo a su hija frente a todo el infierno, incluso su amada Lilith se había enojado tanto que una parte del castillo había ardido en las llamas de su ira.

Lucifer sabía que Alastor apuntaba a entrar en los círculos superiores de los señores del infierno, aunque no sabía el por qué. Quizá solo quería probarse a sí mismo, quizá simplemente quería acercarse a la cima para mermar un poco su aburrimiento, incluso, pensó en algún momento, podría codiciar el trono de alguno de los grandes reyes del infierno, entre ellos el de él mismo.

No, ante los ojos del Rey del infierno, Alastor no era más que una simple alma mortal jugando con poderes que no podía contener del todo, alguien que podría ser aplastado pero que respetaba porque había adquirido su fuerza por sí mismo. Lucifer sabía de dónde provenía esa magia hodoo de la que el wendigo alardeaba, y no podía importarle menos lo que hiciera o no con ella.

Desde la limusina en la que se transportaban, el hotel ya podía verse. Se sentía un poco ansioso por ver a su hija; había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que la vio a la cara, y no fue un momento agradable. En realidad, él había sido bastante severo con ella, y la parte de él que la amaba tanto como para mimarla, se sentía en conflicto con la parte que no le podía importar una mierda mientras ella permaneciera segura y entendiera su posición en el infierno.

— _Ser padre es tan complicado…_ —Pensó para sí.

Lilith, por su lado, tenía planeado hablar con Alastor en privado en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Ella misma no se había enterado del trato con el demonio de la radio hasta que escuchó la entrevista con su querida hija, y tuvo que sacarle la verdad a su esposo de maneras poco ortodoxas.

En cuanto llegaron a la alfombra roja, pudieron percatarse de que algunos reporteros cubrían el evento. Esta vez, Alastor había coordinado todo como si en realidad fuese una gala tan importante como la premiere de alguna película protagonizada por Lilith, o un concierto. Eso llenó de agrado a Lucifer, imaginando lo complacida que estaría su manzanita, y lo bien que el demonio de la radio estaba llevando la imagen de su hija ahora, sin colocarla como hazmerreír del infierno.

Antes de entrar al hotel, Lucifer logró ver a Charlie a lo lejos. Estaba vestida con un elegante y caro vestido color rojo pálido, acompañada de quien él había elegido como su tutor. A estas alturas, él no sabía si en realidad había hecho bien en dejar a su pequeña en manos de Alastor, pero tampoco diría que la estaba arruinando, al contrario, ella parecía feliz, como cuando su prometido aún vivía.

Charlie también vio a sus padres desde lejos. Estaba nerviosa, pero expectante. Junto a ella, Alastor, como su socio, tenía la obligación de recibir a los invitados VIP. El wendigo parecía un pez en el agua, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de relaciones sociales, cosa que agradeció mucho porque ella francamente era un desastre en esas cosas. Honestamente, ella no era mucho de asistir a fiestas de gala de ningún ámbito, mucho menos luego de la muerte de _él_.

En cuanto tuvieron en frente a la pareja de reyes del infierno, Alastor hizo una profunda reverencia y Charlie simplemente bajó un poco la cabeza. No era común que ella siguiera el protocolo, en realidad, en el infierno rara vez se seguían los protocolos a menos de que su padre estuviera presente. Charlie sabía, a su papá le gustaba ser temido y adorado por igual, y ambas cosas las obtenía fácilmente debido a su carisma y su falta de piedad.

—¡Me alegra verte tanto, papá! —Ella, en realidad no pudo aguantar decir aquello que se había estado guardando desde la última vez que se vieron. Lo había extrañado, en éstos últimos días, la cercanía que había tenido con Alastor le había hecho recordar tantas cosas buenas de su padre, que había olvidado cualquier pelea que tuvieron, lo único que quería era volver a ser su manzanita. Sólo una vez más.

—¡Manzanita! —Lucifer estaba muy contento. Su hija parecía completamente plena, estaba haciendo un negocio rentable, y aunque aún mantenía su terca idea de la redención, había cambiado un poco su plan por la simple interferencia de quien era su espía. ¡No podría estar más satisfecho! Ahora, sólo quedaba aguardar a que su hija se diera cuenta por ella misma de la realidad, mientras empezaba a forjarse un carácter acorde a sus estatus.

Lilith miró fijamente el cuadro de su esposo y su hija mientras sonreía a ésta última.

—Te extrañamos tanto, cariño. —Le había dicho al final mientras la tomaba de las manos. Por un momento, miró inquiridoramente a Alastor, quien simplemente sonreía como tenía costumbre. ¡Ah! Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle ahora que sabía que trabajaba para ellos…

—Un placer recibirlos en este, ¡el hotel Hazbin! Por favor, permítannos guiarlos hasta sus asientos en la pequeña recepción que tenemos planeada. —Comenzó a hablar el demonio de la radio, con ese tono de voz encantador que poseía.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Rumores de salón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kattie Killjoy hace de las suyas en la fiesta de celebración de apertura, ¿qué es lo que pasará?

**Rumores de salón**

Kattie Killjoy, enfundada en un elegante vestido dorado lleno de brillantes, estaba hastiada del evento de apertura del ridículo hotel de la princesa del infierno que había tenido el atrevimiento de pelearse con ella en cadena nacional; era de esperarse, sinceramente no quería venir, sin embargo, su jefe inmediato le había pedido el favor de investigar el asunto del por qué un demonio tan impactantemente peligroso como el demonio de la radio había tomado bajo su ala a la patética y ridícula princesa.

Y aunque a ella no podría importarle en lo más mínimo, Kattie tenía un sexto sentido cuando había un gran chisme caliente esperándola, ¡y esto olía bastante fuerte!

Imaginarse que, la pequeña princesa del infierno que se creía superior moralmente a sus súbditos, escondía algo sucio, tan, pero tan, asquerosamente intrigante como para aliarse con un reconocido genocida, la hacía temblar de alegría y emoción. Y no es que la odiara, no, a Kattie en realidad le daba igual, simplemente quería darle una pequeña lección a la mocosa que se había atrevido a retarla en su propio programa, ¡y qué mejor con algo real y escandaloso!

Quizá añadir algunos condimentos de cosecha propia si era necesario, todo dependía de lo jugoso de la historia que podría encontrarse en las paredes del “nuevo” Hotel Hazbin.

La ceremonia de apertura del local ya estaba por dar inicio; el sonido suave de la música de fondo fue pausada, y las sombras que estaban tocando los instrumentos musicales desaparecieron, viajando por el piso hacia quien, al parecer, los estaba manipulando. Un joven demonio de rojo, con astas de ciervo en la cabeza y sonrisa eterna subió al podio; tras él, la princesa del infierno, con una apariecia bastante cambiada a la desparramada y fuera de moda que había visto en su programa, le seguía.

Sin duda, aquel demonio ciervo de apariencia afable era el tan temido demonio de la radio. Había escuchado que Alastor se había pegado a la pequeña princesa en cuanto la conoció, aunque en realidad parecía lo contrario. También, algunos rumores sobre que grandes cantidades de dinero habían salido de su bolsillo, y hasta que la ropa que llevaba en estos momentos la princesa, él mismo los había dado sin escatimar nada. ¡Sustancialmente el infierno de interesante era el asunto que se traía entre manos si la llenaba de regalos!

¡Y lo que se había escuchado en la transmisión especial que el mismo Alastor había hecho para ella! Motes como _sweetheart_ , cariño, _mon amour_ , mi única y encantadora demonio _belle…_ Por todos los jodidos círculos del infierno, esto parecía más un pequeño juego de coqueteo a la antigua.

Y no podía descartarlo… Se rumoraba que el demonio de la radio había vivido su existencia mortal en los años veinte, y Kattie no era una ignorante. Había investigado y esto claramente parecía más un claro movimiento de pretendiente que el de un socio. ¡Al carajo! Ese wendigo ni siquiera había mostrado interés en mujeres (u hombres) en sus años en el infierno; nunca se le conoció ni siquiera una aventura, y los rumores en torno a él simplemente eran genocidios y algunos que parecían escenarios sacados de películas de terror y masacre, nunca, nunca jamás hubo algo al respecto de filias sexuales, románticas o incluso violaciones entre sus atrocidades.

¿Acaso, la patética miembro de la nobleza venida a más, Charlotte Magne, lo había domesticado? ¿Él apuntaba al trono de esa manera? ¿Había algo más ahí? No podía esperar para descubrirlo.

Increíblemente, el demonio de la radio no parecía tan peligroso, ni tan intimidante como lo describían en los rumores… pero un libro nunca podría ser juzgado por su cubierta, el mismo señor del infierno parecía mucho más amigable y en realidad era un tirano con mano de hierro.

Las luces de la estancia aumentaron un poco su potencia, enfocando la figura alta y delgada del demonio ciervo; realmente, tenía un aura que encantaba a quien lo viese por primera vez, como un showman por excelencia de toda la vida; incluso, su mera presencia hacía olvidable la insignificante pulga pegada tras su espalda en la que se había convertido Charlotte Magne, a pesar de que ella, en estos momentos, ostentaba una belleza que podría rivalizar con su propia madre.

Un micrófono antiguo apareció de la nada cuando el wendigo extendió el brazo; los ojos brillantes de quien ahora era el maestro de ceremonia captaban la atención, como dos pequeños faros en medio de la noche oscura y profunda en el bosque.

Una voz educada y modulada para no ser ignorada por absolutamente nadie se escuchó en el silencio que se hizo en cuanto el demonio de la radio había tomado el acto principal para sí mismo, reverberando con la sonoridad de un micrófono antiguo, y enriqueciendo sus palabras con pequeños efectos y sonidos de estática de lo que parecía una radio de principios del siglo XX.

—¡Buenas noches, pecadores, demonios, nacidos y no nacidos en el infierno! Es un verdadero placer tener a tan grandes personalidades, las más distinguidas de los siete círculos, en éste establecimiento humilde que aspira a ser el mejor de su clase, si no el único… tan único como la misma copropietaria. —Alastor señaló a Charlie, quien, a estas alturas, estaba completamente roja y avergonzada por los nervios; ante eso, Kattie Killjoy vio sus cavilaciones ser confirmadas. El demonio de la radio había llamado _única_ a la rubia frente a todo mundo, ¡incluso su propio padre! ¿Era acaso que el mismo Lucifer los había emparejado? Preguntas y más preguntas nacían de la cabeza de Kattie.

Por otro lado, Charlie, nerviosa, miraba a todos lados, tratando de calmarse; ella no era buena hablando con gente de la nobleza de su mismo pueblo, en realidad, tenía muchos roces antiguos con la mayoría de ellos, y recuerdos no muy agradables de peleas muy similares a lo que había ocurrido en TV con la mayoría de señoritas, hijas o esposas, de varios de los presentes. Entre sus manos, las tarjetas de ayuda que había escrito para darse valor y una idea de cómo manejarse, pasaban frenéticamente una sobre la otra.

Lucifer miraba a su hija, un poco divertido por el predicamento en el que se hallaba. Cierto, a él no le agradaba ver a su retoño sufrir, pero no podía evitar entretenerse con las actitudes casi infantiles que su manzanita aún conservaba a pesar de sus siglos de vida. Probablemente, Charlie nunca dejaría de ser su pequeña, y en ocasiones como ésta, se alegraba de haber decidido empujarla un poco al mundo a pesar de que él mismo no lo había deseado del todo.

El wendigo extendió una mano hacia la princesa del infierno en un ademán caballeresco; ella respondió tímidamente al inicio, y luego, sostuvo su mano con fuerza. Alastor le acercó su viejo micrófono/bastón, a la espera de que el pequeño discurso pactado con Charlie empezara a brotar de sus labios.

Algunos demonios, sin importarles lo más mínimo aquella persona que iba a dirigirse a ellos, empezaron a murmurar. El sonido de los susurros de la mayoría de los presentes intimidó un poco a Charlie, sin embargo, luego de un par de segundos, los susurros acallaron. Unas curiosas y amenazadoras sombras habían hecho el silencio en los presentes obligatoriamente, pero la princesa del infierno no se percató de ello, aunque, por el contrario, Kattie Killjoy sí pudo darse cuenta de esa interferencia del tipo deus ex machina del wendigo.

— _Interesante como el carajo, sin lugar a dudas._ —Había dicho para sí misma, regodeándose de la encantadora nota que había descubierto esa noche.

La joven rubia, entonces, suspiró hondo y empezó con su cursi discurso cuasi idéntico al que había hecho en la estación de noticias. Para Kattie, Charlie era una pobre niña hueca e ingenua que no medía el alcance del poder que podría residir en sus manos, ¿para qué gastar energía y dinero en algo que, a nadie, en todo el maldito infierno, le importaba? Podía jurar que incluso al mismo Lucifer le interesaba menos que un céntimo la idea loca de su hija al observar su rostro mientras ella hablaba.

Mientras Charlie agradecía a Alastor por creer en ella y en su visión, la mirada del mismo señor del infierno parecía rodar con una expresión de cansancio. Claro, esperaba que su pequeña dijera ese tipo de cosas, pero al menos creía que el demonio de la radio la detendría un poco o, mínimo, le hubiese dado algunos consejos para su discurso.

El camarógrafo de Kattie, aburrido claramente con las palabras de Charlie, enfocó el cuadro al ciervo, quien se cubrió con un aura amenazadora tras la princesa, mientras ella cerraba los ojos para profundizar en sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta de que había hartado a la audiencia. El gesto de Alastor era una clara amenaza a los presentes sobre cómo debían comportarse, ni siquiera la presencia de Lucifer lo detuvo, y para los círculos nobles, era una insensatez y una grosería clara y burda lo que había hecho, sin embargo, el silencio del señor del inframundo demostró hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a apoyar a su hija, y hasta dónde el demonio de la radio había sido favorecido por él.

Kattie casi muere de risa… ¡Llegar hasta esos extremos por ella! De verdad, si Alastor no estaba enamorado de la princesa, debía de estar muy pero muy interesado en el trono como para hacer algo así frente a toda la alta nobleza del maldito infierno.

Aquel gesto amenazante del wendigo hizo reír a Lucifer, y complació a Lilith. Los presentes, estupefactos, simplemente acallaron estoicamente. No es que pudiesen hacer mucho si el mismo Lucifer apoyaba al plebeyo que se había unido a la tan decepcionante princesa que tenían.

—Tenía mis dudas al respecto, pero creo que elegiste bien al guardián de nuestra pequeña. —Le había susurrado la reina del infierno a su pareja, mientras lo tomaba del brazo de manera cariñosa. —Temía que la hubieses repudiado tanto con lo de la última vez que incluso la desheredaras.

—Eso no pasará, amor mío. Ella puede ser ingenua, pero es mi querida hija. Su falta de experiencia se debe a su juventud, y qué mejor que alguien fuera de nuestros círculos y poderoso por sí mismo para mostrarle la verdadera esencia del infierno y vigilarla en el camino. Además, pienso como ella… un buen cambio a las rígidas alianzas y formas es necesario, y pienso ayudarla, aunque no directamente y no como lo quiere. Sé que después de asumir la realidad de nuestro mundo, ella misma revolucionará el infierno con sus propias manos y se hará digna sucesora.

Cuando Charlie terminó de hablar, por primera vez, los nobles del infierno le aplaudieron. No era un aplauso eufórico como los que llenaban los eventos de su madre, tampoco era uno de reconocimiento como los que abundaban en las expediciones de su padre… pero era algo nuevo para ella. Era la primera vez que se sentía notada de verdad, que supo que, aunque no la habían escuchado de buena gana, al menos el mensaje fue entregado y tuvieron la decencia de esperar hasta que su última palabra fue dicha. Casi, por poco, una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos ante ese sentimiento nuevo que se había presentado aquel día.

—Un placer, queridos invitados, ofrecer comida, bebida y entretenimiento luego de estas maravillosas palabras de nuestra anfitriona. —Había empezado a hablar Alastor, mientras la tomaba del hombro y le daba un pequeño apretón como si en realidad le dijera “lo hiciste bien” y le guiñaba un ojo. Charlie respondió la eterna sonrisa del wendigo con una propia, y con un ligero movimiento de manos, salió del estrado para ir hacia la mesa de sus padres. —Por favor, otro pequeño aplauso para nuestra adorable demonio _belle_ … —Los aplausos volvieron mientras Charlie, abrumada por aquella atención (falsa y creada por su ahora, protector) se tiñó completamente de rojo.

Kattie Killjoy, al mirar a la aburrida princesa del infierno, sonrió con sorna.

—¿Acaso? —dijo para sí misma. —Ja, ja, ja, ja…. No puede ser cierto… _esto es delicioso._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vaggie se había dignado a mirar la apertura del evento a la lejanía. En realidad, era un autoexilio por el bien de su novia; no quería incomodar a los señores del infierno con su presencia, ni amargarle el reencuentro con su padre.

En efecto, hervía de celos al observar el cuadro de _su_ novia con el hablador de mierda del demonio de la radio, sin embargo, tenía que soportarlo. Al ritmo de “solo son socios comerciales” aplacó su ira, mientras organizaba el servicio de meseros junto a Niffty, quien, un tanto enfermamente, estaba obsesionada con que todo debía ser perfecto.

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, y la furia de la demonio polilla estaba controlada, hasta que empezó el baile.

El autocontrol que había mantenido con estoicismo se hizo añicos cuando vio a Charlie, su Charlie, salir a la pista de baile con el wendigo.

Ella parecía tan plena… tan feliz. Nunca la había visto así, no por ella ni por nada de lo que hiciera para que sucediera semejante acontecimiento. Una punzada de dolor se apoderó de su pecho, un dolor que pensó nunca volvería a experimentar en toda su no-vida.

La ropa, el estilo, las risas y la danza, todo en ellos parecía tan perfecto, como si fuesen la pareja soñada… como si la pieza de música romántica y suave se acoplara a la pequeña historia de amor que podían estar teniendo en aquel momento tan íntimo y suave entre los dos.

Su sangre hervía, su mirada apocada y su corazón roto en mil pedazos hicieron que sus pies empezaran a caminar hacia ellos…

Sin embargo, una invitada desagradable le cortó el paso.

—¡Buenas noches, querida! —Kattie Killjoy casi le impacta el micrófono en la cara, y su camarógrafo, quien momentos antes había estado filmando a la pareja estelar de Charlie y Alastor, ahora la enfocaba a ella casi groseramente. —Como miembro de este nuevo maravilloso centro de entretenimiento y descanso, quería hacerte algunas preguntas que rondan al respecto… ya sabes…

—Ah, si. ¿Cuáles? —El humor de Vaggie no estaba claramente para ese tipo de cosas, pero la repentina aparición de Kattie la hizo recapacitar antes de arruinar la noche de su amada Charlie. Probablemente, el baile y todo eso era una treta más del maldito Alastor y no debería caer en sus juegos, no debería atentar en contra del sueño de Charlie por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por celos, porque si lo hacía, el ganador sería el maldito demonio que disfrutaba con su dolor.

—Hemos escuchado ciertos rumores… —Empezó la presentadora de tv, sonriente ante la cámara que grababa a su actual víctima. —Sobre la apasionante, escandalosa y sorpresiva relación que tiene la hija del actual jefe con el demonio de la radio. Como su exnovia, probablemente sabes más que nosotros de ésta tórrida historia de amor, ¿o es que acaso están en eso de la poligamia? Sin duda, preguntas que nos hacen pensar, ¿qué tipo de princesa del infierno es capaz de conquistar a un monstruo genocida como Alastor, el demonio de la radio? ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes tres? Apasionante, no hay otras palabras para describirlo.

La cara de Vaggie pasó de la sorpresa, la tristeza, el enojo a la ira de manera explosiva. No debía, no debía pero su furia le pedía que fuera a donde sea que el amor de su vida estaba, la sacara de las garras de Alastor y se la llevara lejos… y también, le pedía golpear a Kattie Killjoy en la cara repetidas veces.

En la pista de baile, la pieza que Charlie y el demonio ciervo habían estado bailando dejó de sonar; la rubia, al ver a Vaggie desde la lejanía siendo atrapada por Kattie Killjoy, le había dicho a Alastor que tenía que ir a su rescate, así que lo dejó solo tras terminar el suave vals y se dirigió a su novia con una sonrisa radiante y levantando una de sus manos para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Alastor, por supuesto, había escuchado todo lo que la presentadora del show de imágenes y la chica polilla habían hablado. ¡Qué ridiculez lo que sostenía la tal Kattie Killjoy con respecto a sus pretensiones con Charlie! Sin embargo, algo pequeño se infló dentro de sí ante la idea de que un rumor como ese podría ser beneficioso de alguna manera u otra. De todas maneras, no le importaba en lo más mínimo aclararlo o lo que sea, no es como si en realidad estuviera interesado en ese tipo de cosas que parecían el tema principal de los chismes entre la alta sociedad del infierno.

Ya se había enterado de algo parecido de los labios de Huskar cuando le advirtió que la reportera molesta había estado haciendo preguntas sobre su relación con la princesa y el porqué de su ayuda desde la alfombra roja, así que no le sorprendía para nada la línea de acontecimientos que habían empezado a ocurrir, sin embargo, tampoco le dio instrucción de negarlo. Pensaba que quizá un pequeño chisme picante atraería un poco de problemas al hotel y quizá momentos como el de ahora, donde el drama y la diversión a costa de la chica polilla abundarían.

Antes de llegar hasta donde su novia estaba siendo acosada por Kattie Killjoy, Charlie pudo escuchar de los labios de Vaggie un “sin comentarios” para luego ser casi arrastrada por ella hacia uno de los balcones del salón.

Alastor las estaba observando con calma y curiosidad, al igual que la presentadora de TV, quien había ordenado al camarógrafo captar todo, ¡y vaya que lo había hecho! Una magnífica toma de una escena de celos entre la princesa y su novia o lo que sea ahora por culpa del demonio de la radio era sencillamente impactante, ¡primicia espectacular!

Decidida a llevar el reportaje hasta sus últimas consecuencias, empezó a entrevistar y difundir el pequeño chisme entre los presentes sobre la tórrida relación entre el demonio de la radio y la princesa del infierno. Y aunque deseaba con toda su oscura alma tener una pequeña charla con el demonio que había hecho que la lesbiana princesa abandonara a su novia, sabía que no podía meterse con él fácilmente, a pesar de que, hasta el momento, no había hecho nada para callarla.

Más allá de los murmullos y las pequeñas risas que habían iniciado con el chisme que se incendió como la pólvora, Lucifer y Lilith se encontraban recibiendo las salutaciones habituales en eventos de la nobleza.

Las pequeñas pláticas entre el círculo que estaba con ellos variaron de uno a otro tema, hasta que el príncipe Stolas se acercó a ellos.

El demonio ave era encantador como siempre, príncipe por título propio debido a su elegancia, ostentación, poder y delicadeza. Verle y conocerle era como encontrarse con uno de esos héroes trágicos de las novelas del romanticismo alemán. Un Werther y un Fausto unidos en un cuerpo hermoso lleno de plumas, con la picardía de un Sade.

—Permítame felicitarlo, su majestad. —Comentó mientras se inclinaba profundamente ante Lucifer. —Es una noticia tan agradable que su hija al fin haya vuelto al redil y encontrado un compañero, que, aunque es un plebeyo, parece adorarla.

El señor del infierno levantó una de sus cejas, mientras que Lilith miraba fijamente a Stolas con una clara cara de interrogación.

—Claramente no entiendo su punto, Sir Stolas. ¿Mi hija qué? —Lucifer estaba conectando un poco tardíamente las cosas cuando de pronto recordó el rostro de Charlie al bailar con el demonio de la radio… ¿acaso estos pecadores y demonios incautos habían llegado a la claramente errónea conclusión de que Alastor y su hija…? _¿Su pequeña y él?_ La furia en su mirada no se hizo esperar mientras que su sonrisa se expandía con una clara acentuación sádica que haría temblar hasta al mismo dios.

—Bueno… —había respondido el demonio ave sin temor, y con una entereza y gracia que podría cautivar hasta al mismo Lucifer si éste no estuviese tan impactado y quizá, un poco fúrico y fuera de sí. —Hay algunos rumores flotando en el encantador ambiente que la princesa Charlotte ha creado; y debido a su interacción tan apasionada y alegre con el demonio de la radio, pensé que eran ciertos… Si he errado, pido mis más sinceras disculpas.

La sonrisa del rostro de Stolas no lo abandonó, incluso cuando los ojos de Lucifer parecían desear matarlo. ¡Oh! Un padre tan amoroso y celoso le parecía enternecedor al príncipe; él mismo adoraba a su hija y lo podía entender un poco…

—En efecto, es un pequeño error que seguramente tanto a mi querida hija como a su socio comercial les gustaría aclarar… —Había respondido ya más tranquilo, a pesar de que, por dentro, Lucifer estaba no sólo enfadado, ¡quería asesinar a Alastor si tan sólo él se atreviera a ponerle un dedo a su manzanita!

El amo del infierno conocía al demonio de la radio, y una idea así, probablemente, no podría habérsele ocurrido. Por supuesto que Alastor podría desear incluso hasta su trono, pero no buscaría métodos tan aburridos como aquel para llegar hasta su meta… ¿o sí? Por todo el infierno, tendría que hablar con él seriamente, tan seriamente como se necesitara, incluso hacer otro contrato para evitar que se acercara peligrosamente a su hija.


	6. When you're smilin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie, dolida por lo que ocurrió debido a las mentiras de Kattie, es consolada por quien menos se lo espera...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, antes de leer el capítulo, vayan a buscar la canción con el mismo título; las versiones de Frankie Laine, Jack Hylton, Tommy Dorsey, Christopher Linman, Jan Burgers, o las mejores a mi gusto: Jerry Galloway y Dean Martin, aunque pienso que, personalmente, la versión que Alastor cantaría alegremente sería la de Jack Hylton.

**When you’re Smilin’**

El rostro de Vaggie, iluminado por el astro artificial con un pentagrama dibujado que tomaba el lugar de luna del infierno, la hacía verse lastimera a pesar de la clara expresión de ira en su mirada. Charlie, sin saber el porqué de la actitud de su pareja, estaba completamente confundida; ¿qué había hecho esta vez mal para que Vaggie actuara así? Ni siquiera tenía una idea de la mierda que sea que estaba pasando. Todo había sido tan bueno y perfecto hasta ese momento, ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto entre ellas justo cuando quería hablar con sus padres y alcanzar la armonía entre las personas que más amaba? ¿Y todo por qué?

—Charlie, tienes que alejarte de Alastor, ¡en serio! ¡Él no te va a traer nada bueno!

—¿Por qué, Vaggs? ¡¿Por qué no puedes dejar de desconfiar en él?! ¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser por él?! ¡No lo entiendo! Yo… en realidad no te entiendo. —Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de la rubia mientras su voz empezaba a cortarse por la angustia y la tristeza a la que se estaba enfrentando.

—¡Lo digo porque te amo!

—¡Si realmente me amaras no estarías tan dispuesta a arruinar esto, Vaggie! —Charlie se desplomó, había aguantado hasta ahora la actitud tóxica de su novia, incluso la había excusado tantas veces, que era difícil seguir haciéndolo. La había tratado con cuidado, evitando lastimarla, y quien al final estaba siendo lastimada era ella misma.

—¡Te está usando! ¿No lo ves? Inició el rumor de que son pareja, ¡seguramente quiere usarte para llegar a tu padre! ¡Desde que lo conocimos ha intentado separarme de ti! ¿No te das cuenta? —La chica polilla tomó a Charlie de los hombros, mientras que la rubia no se atrevía ni quería mirarla a la cara; las lágrimas de la princesa del infierno seguían cayendo, silenciosas ante las palabras de su novia, quien continuó a pesar de que lo que decía lastimaba a quien ostentaba amar. —Quiere alejarme de tu lado para quedarse contigo y todo lo que representas… Honey… yo sólo quiero protegerte.

Charlie, enojada, quitó las manos de Vaggie de sí, empujándola lejos. Había llegado a su límite. Esta noche, Charlie simplemente quería saborear el triunfo, simplemente quería ser feliz por una vez en no sabía cuantas décadas sin pensar en la miseria en la que se había hundido luego de perder al verdadero amor de su vida… ¡Y la persona que estaba arruinando ese anhelo no era nada más que la segunda persona que más había amado en todos sus años!

—¡La única que nos está separando eres tú! ¡¿Por qué sigues conmigo si no confías en mí?! ¿Por qué, si yo te amo, tiene que ser tan jodidamente doloroso mantenerme a tu lado cuando se trata de confiar en otros? —Los gritos de Charlie, empapados en dolor, habían sorprendido a Vaggie; se sentía como una mierda, y carajo, a pesar de que ella tenía razón, no podía evitar lastimar a Charlie cuando se trataba de protegerla. Lo único que deseaba era encerrarla en algún lugar seguro para toda la eternidad, en su egoísmo patético, y lo que había logrado era mermar su confianza y su cariño. ¿Qué había hecho por celos?

—¿Qué en todo el infierno te hice? —La polilla había dicho en un susurro lastimero mientras trataba de sostener a Charlie en sus brazos al verla colapsar en un escandaloso llanto. La princesa la apartó de si agresivamente, como si el mero contacto con su pareja le doliera tanto como el agua bendita.

—¡Vete! —Le gritó sollozando; Vaggie, dolida y arrepentida, no quería hacerlo e intentó volver a abrazarla, pero Charlie no lo iba a permitir, no esta vez. —Déjame sola, por favor. Por favor…

La mirada miserable de Charlie, su maquillaje echado a perder y su voz quebrada le dolían más de lo que los celos le habían provocado. Todo, todo era su culpa, sólo de ella y de nadie más.

—Lo siento, en verdad, honey. Te amo. No lo olvides, te amo. —Le dijo a Charlie mientras salía del balcón en el que se habían retirado para hablar.

Cuando la chica polilla se fue, Alastor esperó un poco para entrar en escena. Él había sido testigo de todo, oculto en su sombra; en verdad, él había esperado el drama que se había armado, sin embargo, un poco de incomodidad se había anidado en lo profundo de él.

Charlie se encontraba recargada en el barandal del balcón, mirando hacia el piso, como si estuviese fascinada con la tierra del infierno, aunque en realidad, estaba intentando calmarse. Al escuchar a Alastor caminar hacia ella, trató de limpiarse lo mejor que pudo, esperando a que su maquillaje no estuviese tan arruinado, incluso, pensó en no verlo a la cara si con ello lograba que no se diera cuenta de su estado. Él había sido tan amable, bueno y generoso con ella, le había cumplido su sueño casi como un hada madrina en los cuentos de hadas, y no quería agobiarlo con sus problemas. Claro, probablemente ese tipo de cosas ni siquiera le interesarían, incluso quizá lo aburrirían…podría incluso hasta reírse en su cara si él estaba de humor. 

—¿Qué haces aquí tan sola, demonio _belle_? Te había estado buscando para otra magnífica pieza de baile, ya que no hay tan buenas bailarinas en… — Alastor dejó de hablar a propósito, fingiendo que se había dado cuenta de que algo había ocurrido. —¿Qué ocurre, sweetheart? —El wendigo se acercó más a ella, tan cerca que sus cuerpos estaban uno junto al otro, lo suficiente como para que el ciervo acercara su rostro al de ella, quien continuaba con la cabeza baja, mirando hacia lo que había bajo el balcón.

Alastor no tuvo que fingir mucha sorpresa cuando vio el desastre en la cara de Charlie. Sabía que habían peleado ella y su amiga, también sabía qué tan duras palabras se habían dicho y que tan dolida se escuchaba la rubia cuando todo pasó, pero realmente, el verle los estragos en persona, le hizo sentir incomodidad.

El demonio de la radio acercó lentamente a Charlie contra sí, mirándola a los ojos. De éstos, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar nuevamente. La princesa del infierno, a pesar de tratar de ser fuerte, ésta vez no podía aguantar la tristeza. Todo se le había venido encima a Charlie… la persona en la que más confiaba no creía en ella. Y la única persona que la había apoyado en sus locos sueños, tanto como un loco y raro demonio podía hacerlo, trataba de consolarla a pesar de ser un genocida, psicópata y caníbal. ¿No podía ser más patética?

—No, no, no… Querida… No llores… shh… —Le empezó a susurrar Alastor, mientras uno de sus largos dedos enguantados limpiaba sus lágrimas. Esa sustancia acuosa y cristalina fue llevada hasta los labios del demonio de la radio, saboreando lo dulce, salado y amargo de ellas. —Las lágrimas no le quedan a tu bello rostro, sweetheart…

—Yo… yo… —El ahogo de su dolor casi le impedía hablar. —¿Qué hice mal, Al?

—Nada, _mon amour_. No sé exactamente lo que ocurre, pero realmente eres una demonio única, ¿quién sería tan horrible como para provocar el llanto de esa preciosa cara? —Charlie, más tranquila, sorbía con la nariz, mientras que Alastor sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo de su traje. Cualquiera que los viese, pensaría que el demonio de la radio estaba burlándose de la princesa del infierno debido a que él, incluso en esas circunstancias, no quitaba la sonrisa de sus labios, pero eso no podía ser más equivocado. La mueca de Alastor se había empañado de desprecio, pero no estaba destinado a quien intentaba consolar a su manera. —Calma, querida. Sólo para de llorar… —El ciervo empezó a limpiar el sucio rostro de la rubia, mientras que un algo completamente inesperado se le presentó en la cabeza. —Absolutamente odio que lo hagas. Hablemos y busquemos una solución, y si es necesario, una pequeña tortura para quien haya provocado esa horrible reacción tuya. —La última frase, el ciervo la dijo muy en serio. Había algo en Alastor al que le disgustaba que Charlie llorara por algo o alguien que no tenía que ver con él. Una parte del ciervo disfrutaba del bello rostro de Charlie sufriendo, pero otra parte del demonio de astas aborrecía la idea de que ese dolor no fuese provocado por su persona. Al verla tan triste y patética, él creyó que disfrutaría del espectáculo, sin embargo, no lo hacía.

Y lo más frustrante de todo es que incluso si quería hacerlo, no podía matar a quien se atrevió a hacer llorar a Charlie, porque si lo hacía, ella nunca lo perdonaría. ¿Por qué _quería_ contenerse? ¿Por qué _tenía_ que importarle si ella lo odiaba? Por supuesto, a Alastor le gustaba la personalidad de la princesa del infierno, y la luz tan única que contenía en éste, el lugar del pecado y el castigo eterno, entonces… ¿por qué a pesar de querer divertirse a costa de ella en cierta forma, él no quería apagar esa chispa? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto como para controlarse a sí mismo?

El ciervo no era ingenuo. Él tenía una sospecha desde hacía poco tiempo; él conocía las implicaciones de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres, cosas que no le habían interesado incluso en su vida en la tierra; su propia madre le había enseñado el cómo debía tratársele a una dama, cómo conquistar y los preceptos básicos, pero nunca creyó que llegaría a tener esos sentimientos incómodos de desear permanecer al lado de alguien y querer usar todo ese conocimiento. ¿Fascinación a lo nuevo y refrescante? Quizá, probablemente en un inicio, y esta sensación agobiante mutando debido a su cercanía… A su sentido de aventura y novedad, al cartel de “único” que enarbolaba en este páramo de pecadores y desechos sociales conocido como el infierno.

Quería deshacerse de aquella molestia, pero también no deseaba alejarse. ¿Esto era lo que se conocía como interés en alguien más fuera del narcicismo común en él? ¿Acaso había encontrado una musa en su eterna búsqueda de entretenimiento para sí mismo?

Charlie había parado de sorber, y ahora simplemente temblaba un poco mientras que los brazos de Alastor la rodeaban y su pequeño rostro de muñeca se había enterrado en su pecho. Para el ciervo, la situación era incómoda, más por el contacto físico que tenía con ella, el cual no le desagradaba, si no que era una sensación extraña y única a su manera, tan única como la demonio encantadora que mantenía contra sí. Cuando sintió que al fin había parado toda aquella demostración de tragedia, y un poco agobiado por su nuevo descubrimiento, la alejó suavemente y la miró a los ojos. Su rostro, pegado al de ella, contenía su sonrisa habitual.

—¿Suficiente? —Le había preguntado, con su voz tranquila empañada en la estática común que lo envolvía.

Charlie simplemente asintió con su cabeza; la joven fue dócilmente guiada hacia un banco ubicado en la esquina del balcón, lo suficientemente escondido como para que miradas impertinentes no los pudiesen ubicar.

Sentados uno junto al otro, un pequeño y tranquilo silencio familiar nació, de aquellas pausas disfrutables que suelen envolver a personas afines en una burbuja de comodidad. La sonrisa de Alastor, imperecedera, empujó a Charlie a sonreírle de vuelta, aunque la de ella era lastimera y con un toque de amargura.

—¿Deseas hablar ahora? —Preguntó al fin el demonio de la radio; realmente, lo último que Charlie quería era desahogarse con Alastor. No era porque le molestara o lo odiara, si no que sentía vergüenza de querer aprovecharse tanto de él como para incluso usarlo como una especie de confidente. Su relación, hasta ese momento, se había cimentado un poco, pero no era tan fuerte como para que ella fuese y le llorara cada uno de sus problemas, y es que tampoco ella quería ser una especie de pequeña niña llorona a sus ojos.

—Ehrr… en realidad… no.

—Uhmm… Entiendo. —Le respondió el ciervo mientras se levantaba de su asiento; una melodía suave y alegre, empezó a escucharse de algún lugar, probablemente de la misma ambientación sobrenatural que usualmente ostentaba el wendigo.

Alastor tomó las manos de Charlie, y entonces la magia empezó.

_“When you're smilin', when you're smilin'_

_The whole world smiles with you_

_When you're laughin', oh when you're laughin'_

_The sun comes shinin' through”_

La voz de Alastor, aún con algo de estática envuelta, empezó a cantar, en medio de aquel escondido y pequeño lugar; los pies de Charlie empezaron a moverse por sí solos, mientras que el cuerpo del demonio de la radio le marcaba el paso suave y ligero de aquella vieja canción de Jazz que parecía una sonata. En aquel cielo sin estrellas y sin luces de ningún tipo, pequeños brillos rojizos empezaron a danzar con ellos, emulando constelaciones que Alastor había visto en su época humana.

_“But when you're cryin', you bring on the rain_

_So stop that sighin', be happy again_

_Keep on smilin', 'cause when you're smilin'_

_The whole world smiles with you”_

Pequeñas sombras alrededor de ellos se levantaron; el balcón se había convertido en una amplia sala de baile, como la que había dentro del hotel. Su vestido, se había convertido de uno parecido a los de su madre, a uno esponjoso y amplio, de color salmón, vaporoso y elegantemente hermoso.

_“But when you're cryin', your bring on the rain_

_So stop your sighin', be happy again_

_Keep on smilin', 'cause when you're smilin', baby_

_The whole world smiles with you”_

Charlie no pudo evitar sonreír genuinamente ante el acto del ciervo; en realidad, ella estaba agradecida de aquellos pequeños actos que Al hacía para cumplir sus expectativas. Sabía que ella no confiaba del todo en él, y el demonio se había esforzado en ganarse su confianza. Charlie, con todo su corazón, esperaba que lo que Alastor hacía fuese genuino, sin embargo, la sombra de las palabras de Vaggie acechaban en sus pensamientos para con él.

Pero, la princesa del infierno quería creer al menos esta vez en Alastor. Ella necesitaba en quien apoyarse, necesitaba en quien confiar de diferente manera como lo había hecho con Vaggie, alguien que no sólo la apoyara en sus sueños con palabras, si no con hechos, con alegría… Alguien que no la obligara a pararse en tierra firme pero que tampoco la tomara como una completa estúpida.

Y el demonio de la radio había hecho todo aquello. En realidad, Alastor se había convertido en un gran amigo.

_“But when you're cryin', your bring on the rain_

_So stop your sighin', be happy again_

_Keep on smilin', 'cause when you're smilin', baby_

_The whole world smiles with you”_

La rubia apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del wendigo ya casi al final de la melodía. El olor almizclado con tonos ligeros de wisky y el dulzor del olor a sangre que emanaba Alastor la envolvieron. Era un aroma que se estaba convirtiendo en algo familiar, un algo de lo que ella estaba segura, no se arrepentía hasta el momento.

—Gracias. —La rubia había dicho cuando al fin aquel místico baile terminó, para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a quien empezaba a considerar como el amigo que siempre deseó y ahora tenía. —Gracias, Alastor.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Charlie, al final, fue escoltada hasta el baño más cercano por el ciervo, quien la cubrió con su rara magia voodoo para evitar que los invitados, y en especial sus padres, se dieran cuenta de su desastrosa desventura con Vaggie. Ella trató de arreglar su maquillaje lo más que pudo, pero sus ojos aún tenían un color rojizo característico de quien llora. Estaba pensando si dejar fluir sus poderes demoniacos un poco podría hacer que lo rojizo por el llanto pasara desapercibido al cambiar sus globos oculares de color. Por un momento, envidió a Al, quien parecía ser, nunca lloraba.

—Debe ser tan malditamente genial ser tan fuerte como para ignorar el dolor. —Pensó. Pero al menos las cosas empezaban a mejorar aquella noche, poco a poco.

No le agradaba la idea de toparse con su novia ahora que se habían peleado, sin embargo, por el bien de ella, y para evitar un escándalo con su padre, tenía que sacar fortaleza y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Y aunque la polilla había sido cruel, injusta y la había lastimado, Charlie no podía dejarla a la deriva; se sentía responsable de Vaggie y lo que le pasara. Probablemente, si se separaban, Vaggie se iría de casa y volvería a la vida que tuvo antes de conocerla, y Charlie no quería eso.

Pero tampoco quería continuar así, se sentía asfixiada por quien se supone era su pareja.

De verdad, ella no sabía qué hacer.

Decidió no agobiarse más con ello, al menos por lo que quedaba de la velada. Aún tenía que reunirse con sus padres, quienes parecían un poco ansiosos por hablar con ella.

Probablemente, Charlie pensó, su padre empezaría a tratar de convencerla de que su idea estaba completamente equivocada, aunque esperaba que la intervención de Alastor aminorara un poco aquella charla común entre ella y su progenitor. La rubia se regañó a sí misma por empezar a depender tanto de Al como para esperar que él fuese su escudero ante su padre, y soltó una pequeña risilla.

Era la primera vez en años que ella tenía un cómplice en sus travesuras y proyectos como lo era el demonio de la radio, y eso, a pesar de su preocupación con respecto a su relación amorosa, el hecho de tener a un amigo como Alastor a su lado la llenaba de emoción.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Aunque no lo demostraba, Alastor estaba completa y terriblemente incómodo sentado a la mesa, siendo observado de forma inquisitiva por el mismo señor del infierno, y su esposa…

Por supuesto, era bastante divertido verlo así, pero ese hecho era completamente diferente a lo que podría suceder si de pronto Lucifer decidía rescindir de sus servicios de manera permanente. En realidad Alastor sabía que, en cuestiones de poder, el suyo era una burla comparada a la del padre de Charlie, así que no podía simplemente hacerlo enojar tan contundentemente si no quería sufrir las consecuencias.

—Entonces…. ¿La fuente de aquellas tonterías es esa reportera que humilló a mi manzanita en televisión? —Declaró Lucifer, con una voz baja y tranquila, aunque en realidad, estaba molesto.

—Ciertamente. —Respondió el ciervo. —Había empezado a investigar esto por mi cuenta, aunque nunca pensé que se atrevería a tanto como para levantar semejantes declaraciones. Por supuesto, probablemente me excedí un poco con el apoyo a nuestra querida Charlie, pero sinceramente su querida hija es una dama encantadora, una brisa de aire fresco para este aburrido demonio.

—Simplemente, mantén tus garras alejadas de ella. Tu trabajo es vigilarla y guiarla… Nada más que eso, ¿entiendes, Alastor?

—¡Por supuesto! Nunca me atrevería a dañar esa pequeña cara alegre que posee… sin embargo, ¿no cree, su majestad, que es más conveniente que esos sucios pecadores crean en esta pequeña farsa? —Una de las cejas del wendigo se levantó como una acentuación a su declaración. En realidad, de alguna manera, podría aprovecharse de todo esto que estaba ocurriendo, y si podía incluso establecer una mejor línea con respecto a su relación con Lucifer, mucho mejor.

—Vuelve a decir lo que acabas de declarar, me pareció escuchar mal. —Respondió el rey del inframundo, claramente dando al demonio de la radio una oportunidad para corregir sus palabras.

—Oh, jo, jo, jo… en realidad, pienso que la situación podría favorecer a nuestra querida princesa. —Le respondió mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su boca, como si tratara de ocultar su sonrisa. —Tener a un demonio con una reputación como la mía, bajo sus pies, como lo hace parecer la presentadora del show de imágenes, podría ser bastante conveniente en cuanto a los rumores que giran en torno a ella. ¿No lo cree, su alteza?

Alastor tenía razón, sin embargo, Lucifer no quería darle ninguna idea extraña al demonio de la radio con respecto a su pequeña. Por supuesto, si el wendigo llegaba a cometer algún delito en contra de su propia sangre, el mismo rey del infierno aplastaría a aquel pecador con todo su poder, torturándolo para toda la eternidad si de alguna manera llegaba a causarle algún daño a Charlotte.

Lucifer extendió su mano, imbuida en un destello rojo; aunque no parecía tan espectacular como la magia que había usado Alastor cuando intentó hacer un trato con Charlie, en realidad el hechizo era primigenio y absolutamente poderoso.

—Es un trato, entonces. — Declaró Lucifer. —La protegerás, a cambio de tu propia vida.

—Bastante justo. —Las manos del demonio de la radio y del rey del inframundo chocaron entre sí, enlazándose en un fuerte apretón. Lilith, al ser testigo de todo aquello, tranquilizó un poco su corazón de madre, pero, aun así, deseaba tener una pequeña charla con respecto a su hija. ¿Ella era feliz? ¿Estaba teniendo una buena vida?

Sobre todo, Lilith esperaba que el demonio de la radio aceptara enviarle algunos reportes de la situación emocional de su hija de manera constante, ya que Lilith consideraba que el corazón herido de su hija aún no había sido curado lo suficiente de aquel golpe que había tenido hacía un par de siglos.

—Sólo tengo una pequeña petición, su majestad. —Añadió el wendigo de manera seria y un tanto burlona. Lucifer le indicó que hablara libremente con un simple ademán. —¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera con aquellos que se atrevan a hacerle daño a nuestra preciada princesa? —Los ojos de Alastor se entrecerraron, como si con la mirada pronunciara palabras como: sufrimiento, pena, dolor y masacre.

—Puedes… sólo entrégamelos cuando te aburras de ellos.

Alastor se regodeó, podría torturar a la polilla tanto como deseara, simplemente tenía que hacerlo a espaldas de Charlie.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

****

Charlie al fin había decidido dejar un poco libre su esencia demoniaca para cubrir los rastros del llanto que habían permanecido; cuando llegó hasta la mesa donde Alastor, su padre y su madre la esperaban, realmente parecía como si no le hubiese ocurrido nada.

Para el wendigo y el mismo Lucifer fue una agradable sorpresa el verla con un aspecto más demoniaco del que usualmente era su estilo; tanto su madre como su padre lo habían adjudicado a la emoción de la noche, y la sensación de logro que probablemente tendría su hija para ese momento, ya que no era un secreto que cuando las emociones de Charlie se desbordaban, ella adquiriría semejante apariencia. Por supuesto, Alastor sabía la verdad, y a pesar de que no le había contado nada a los señores del infierno, él tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Continuaron la velada en un agradable entorno mientras que, Kattie Killjoy, continuaba esparciendo el chisme de la tórrida relación de Charlie Magne, sin saber que en realidad le estaba haciendo un favor a largo plazo a su rival, y uno a corto plazo al demonio de la radio.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Vaggie se había oculto en el jardín trasero del hotel, el cual simplemente eran algunos árboles de aspecto un tanto tétrico, enredaderas, fuentes con motivos un tanto macabros y arbustos por todos lados. Se había sentado, o más bien, derrumbado, a la orilla de la fuente esculpida con motivos del mítico levantamiento en armas del padre de su novia, o, al menos, ella esperaba que aún lo fuese.

—Esta vez la has cagado a lo grande… —Se había dicho a sí misma.

—En efecto, querida. —Una voz conocida le respondió, asustándola. Era aquel quien había tenido la culpa de sus constantes peleas con Charlie: Alastor.

El demonio de la radio ni siquiera había salido a buscar a la chica polilla, simplemente salió a contemplar y disfrutar en su memoria lo que había ocurrido en la maravillosa velada, cuando la vio a lo lejos. Los invitados ya se habían retirado y él había optado por dejar a solas a la pareja de gobernantes del inframundo con su preciada hija, ya que no le gustaba pecar de entrometido… al menos no mucho.

La sonrisa sádica del wendigo hastió a Vaggie. La polilla estaba tan enojada, tan dolida con todo lo que había hecho… ¡Había lastimado al amor de su vida por culpa de ese estúpido cabrón de mierda!

—Tú…. —Ella le habló casi siseando como un gato. El ciervo no podía evitar reírse casi a carcajadas por la mirada desolada, la vista ruinosa de aquel sucio y tonto insecto que se había atrevido a soñar con más de lo que podía manejar. Vaggie buscó entre su vestido, siempre llevaba con ella un cuchillo del mercado negro, de aquellos objetos recuperados de las masacres anuales que podían incluso lastimar a seres como Alastor o el mismo padre de Charlie.

—Yo… —Contestó burlonamente mientras la miraba entretenido siendo devorada por el pánico y la ira. Al final, la polilla había empuñado su cuchillo, esperando el momento para usarlo, esperando a lo que seguramente este enfrentamiento causaría. Si lo que pensaba hacer servía para tener el perdón de su novia, y para demostrar lo peligroso que era Alastor, se inmolaría con gusto.

—¡No voy a permitir que la alejes de mi lado, maldito cabrón! —Aunque Vaggie quería parecer intimidante, ante los ojos de Alastor, ella no era más que un pequeño gusano tratando de sobrevivir a la visita de un águila hambrienta.

—¡Oh! Jo, jo, jo… —El wendigo le había regalado su risa más sarcástica y condescendiente que tenía. —Pero si eso lo has logrado tú maravillosamente, querida. ¡Ni siquiera yo pude hacerlo mejor! No, no, no, pequeña niña, no me des el crédito por tu propio logro. —Las manos del demonio de astas habían sido llevadas hasta sus mejillas, demostrando un claro disfrute en su rostro, ¡oh! ¡Las esperanzas de la polilla eran tan patéticas!

No muy lejos de ahí, Charlie estaba buscando a Alastor. Sus padres al final se habían retirado, felicitándola e incluso incitándole a continuar con su proyecto, siempre y cuando mantuviera a su gran socio comercial junto a ella; parecía que a su padre le agradaba un poco el wendigo e incluso le sugirió que debía de aprender un par de cosas del mismo, y aunque Charlie estaba de acuerdo con eso, seguramente las cosas a las que ambos se referían eran completamente diferentes.

Lo más maravilloso fue que su padre le había dado una línea directa para hablar con él. No era que Lucifer confiara plenamente en Alastor, así que había decidido intervenir si su preciada manzanita lo llamaba. Aquel gesto, hizo que Charlie volara por las nubes, pues consideraba que, de alguna manera, ella había recuperado a aquel padre que tanto amaba.

Como sea, quería hablar con el wendigo sobre lo que había pasado con sus padres, simplemente porque en esos momentos, no tenía a alguien más con quien hablar. Angel no había podido asistir al evento debido a su trabajo, que, aunque no le agradaba mucho a Charlie, para el demonio araña era bastante importante.

Por otro lado, ella aun no tenía suficiente confianza con Niffty, y Husk era un poco intolerante cuando se trataba de escuchar a otros. Además, ellos parecían bastante cansados, y merecían un poco de tranquilidad luego del arduo trabajo que habían hecho manteniendo contentos a los invitados.

Y bueno… en estos momentos, ella no quería ver a Vaggie. Charie pensaba evitarla un poco al menos hasta el día siguiente. En realidad, su necesidad de mantenerse pegada al ciervo nació porque no quería estar sola y recordar lo que había sucedido. Se sintió un poco patética al aceptar aquello, pero no podía hacer mucho en realidad por sí misma cuando uno de los pilares de su vida le había causado semejante conflicto justo el día que debía ser de los más felices de su existencia.

Además, pasar el rato con Al era bastante divertido. La rubia esperaba no abrumar tanto al demonio de la radio, pero tenía una buena excusa para iniciar la conversación, como los planes a futuro y la contratación de más personal si se consideraba necesario. Parecía una pequeña niña tratando de llamar la atención de su padre, y sonrió con picardía. En efecto, su papá era su papá, pero no podía evitar compararlo con Alastor, ni sentir un poco de la protección de Lucifer en la presencia del ciervo.

Cerca de la zona de fuentes del jardín, encontró a quien buscaba, siendo amenazado por Vaggie.

Ellos dos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, hasta que Charlie gritó, debido a que la demonio polilla, había apuñalado a Alastor.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido… La sangre del wendigo corrió por su muñeca, fluyendo desde la palma de la mano con la que detuvo el cuchillo que iba directo a su pecho. Su sonrisa no se había desvanecido de su rostro, pero aun así, Charlie estaba preocupada por él.

Las sombras que Alastor manejaba, estaban sosteniendo a Vaggie, quien al darse cuenta de que su primer ataque no funcionó, trató de continuar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su _novia_ , estaba presenciando la escena.

—¡Alastor! —La princesa del infierno corrió directamente hacia el wendigo, revisando su herida, para luego voltear a ver a quien había causado toda aquella conmoción.

—No es nada, _Sweetheart_ , sólo un simple rasguño, no deberías molestarte por algo como esto. —La rubia aún sostenía la mano herida de Alastor, quien, al saber que la mirada de la princesa estaba enfocada en quien lo había herido, sonrió perversamente. ¡Cómo él iba a disfrutar lo que pasaría a continuación!

—¡Vaggie! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué?

La polilla no sabía cómo reaccionar. Todo le estaba saliendo jodidamente mal. ¿Por qué el demonio de la radio no se defendió? ¿Por qué no respondió el ataque para que Charlie se diera cuenta de que en verdad era un asesino peligroso? Ella… ella sólo quería demostrar cuán enfermo estaba Alastor, incluso con su propia integridad física en juego, entonces, ¿por qué las cosas acabaron así?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue un poco largo, y créanme que, aunque lo corté en una buena parte, tengo mis razones.
> 
> Ah… estaba pensando en tratar de ser amable con aquellos que leen este fic en otros idiomas, y estoy probando cómo lo está traduciendo google, para tratar de ser lo más clara posible y que el traductor automático no cometa tantos errores.
> 
> También podría traducirlo todo en inglés, pero soy un poco mala con la sintaxis en ese idioma, y necesitaría un beta reader que me revise el trabajo en inglés.
> 
> Por otro lado, ésta es la primera vez en décadas que escribo sin un editor, así que perdonen mis fallas, ya que sé que puedo llegar a ser redundante en mi manera de escribir, e incluso un poco pedante.
> 
> Y bueno, ¡gracias por los comentarios! Esto que estoy escribiendo me emociona, incluso mis obras originales no me han llenado de tanta pasión como esto, que es como una brisa de aire fresco a mi vida.


	7. Pequeña calma tras la tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie y Charlie se distancian, mientras que las brechas se cierran entre la princesa y el ciervo.

**Pequeña calma tras la tormenta**

Alastor sabía que Charlie estaba cerca, sus ondas de radio también servían para localizar a las personas que él deseaba encontrar si era necesario, y desde que la conoció, el wendigo la había marcado especialmente para no perderla de vista. No es que fuese un obsesivo, de hecho, pensaba que era un poco indecente espiarla de esa manera, pero por el bien de su trato con Lucifer no podía evitarlo; además desde lo de su pelea con la polilla, en la mente del ciervo, Charlie adquirió otro matiz más. De alguna manera, Alastor había comparado la sensibilidad de la princesa del infierno con la de su propia madre, y eso lo llenó de confusión y un deseo de permanecer a su lado en pos de su estabilidad emocional.

Aún a pesar de esos deseos tan parecidos a los que tenía cuando su madre vivía, Alastor sabía que debía de alejar a la polilla de Charlie definitivamente, incluso a costa de un pequeño dolor y sufrimiento para la demonio _belle_ , completamente era necesario hacerlo.

¡Por supuesto que una medida disciplinaria para aquel insecto insignificante que se había atrevido a hacer llorar a Charlie era prioritaria! Aunque para ello, tuviese que correr la sangre de alguien, incluso la propia.

Por esa razón, Alastor se permitió ser herido.

No era una herida tan profunda como las que se autoinflingía cuando necesitaba usar sus poderes, tampoco le causó un dolor insoportable, incluso a pesar de que el arma era un objeto sagrado. Lo más importante de todo, es que logró lo que quería.

Charlie miraba a la chica insecto de una manera tan decepcionada… Y la polilla, simplemente se había quedado parada ahí, en un claro estado confuso que deleitó al ciervo. Las sombras de Alastor se habían retirado inmediatamente la princesa lo había nombrado en voz alta, corriendo hacia él como una ninfa trágica de las obras Shakespearianas que tanto disfrutaba.

El wendigo se preguntó si ésta ninfa suya, luego de esto, por fin alejaría a ese insecto tóxico que obstruía su brillantez; de pie, siendo testigo de lo que estaba por suceder, vio como Charlie sacaba el mismo pañuelo con el que él le había enjugado sus lágrimas, y trataba de presionarlo con fuerza contra la herida abierta de la que corría su roja y escandalosa sangre. Una gota de aquel líquido proveniente de Alastor, cayó hacia el vestido de la princesa, manchándolo, corrompiendo su lindo y puro color. ¿Eso ocurriría con Charlie si él permanecía a su lado? ¿Alastor sería la gota de sangre en el puro y apasionado tejido que conformaba la personalidad de la rubia? ¿O sería simplemente un observador en su pequeño jardín encantado, incluso si ese jardín se derrumba para su deleite? Quería ambas cosas, se encontró deseando y esperando ser partícipe de todos esos supuestos…

Al final, entretenerse a sí mismo, y permanecer al lado de aquella demonio _belle_ , bien podrían ser sinónimos. Una igualdad que lo atormentaba y lo deleitaba al mismo tiempo, y eso, cubría tanto su parte sádica como su parte masoquista. Definitivamente, Alastor entendía que, de alguna u otra manera, Charlie se había transformado en una musa. Su musa.

—¡Vaggie! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué? —La rubia, aun sosteniendo la mano del ciervo, encaró a la que era su “pareja”; el wendigo esperaba, con su sonrisa expectante, la ruptura definitiva que las relaciones entre ambas.

—Yo… yo… Charlie… yo… —La polilla no sabía qué decir. No había esperado que el maldito de Alastor no reaccionara. No había esperado que su situación se transformara de ser la víctima de las maquinaciones del demonio de la radio, a ser ella el malo de la película. Nerviosamente miró el cuchillo en el piso, ensangrentado, como gritando a todo el mundo lo que había hecho contra el benefactor de su _novia_. Ella ni siquiera sabía cómo excusarse; la polilla había lastimado nuevamente a Charlie, sólo que, ésta vez, lo había hecho desde las trincheras del amor.

Los recuerdos de la primera vez que vio esa expresión de decepción de Charlie se superpusieron a su visión actual. En ese tiempo, ellas aún no eran pareja, apenas y podían llamarse amigas, eran meramente conocidas, siendo Charlie sólo un medio para un fin: lastimar a la culpable de la muerte del heredero de la familia Von Eldritch.

En efecto, Vaggie había trabajado para la dolida hermana del prometido de Charlie. Ella había recibido dinero para lastimarla, ni siquiera le importaba el por qué, sólo lo haría porque en esa época, lo único que le interesaba era tener los suficientes fondos para tener una buena vida sana y salva lejos de quienes la habían explotado, y lejos de princesas tontas y crédulas en cuentos de hadas.

El dolor de su ojo faltante renació, casi como si de nuevo estuviese siendo extirpado. Pudo sentir el sabor de su propia sangre de nuevo, justo como en el momento en que su boca había sido golpeada por el poder seco del señor del infierno, cayendo de espaldas para luego ser levantada por el cabello, convertido su rostro en una masa deforme y sanguinolenta ante los ojos de esa chica que había creído en ella. Esa chica que la miraba ahora de la misma manera, como si el tiempo hubiese vuelto de pronto, rebobinando las risas, la confianza ganada, el amor.

Y esos golpes que habían vuelto a ella, ni siquiera eran físicos. Eran los golpes de la decepción. Era ese dolor que nacía de los puros sentimientos de Charlie al romperse.

Vaggie, en realidad, quería ser castigada nuevamente. Ella quería volver a experimentar la tortura que había pasado si con ello podía obtener el perdón de la chica a la que amaba.

Pero esta vez, no estaba presente Lucifer. Esta vez, no había un sádico rey escarbando en su cavidad ocular en busca del pago para mantenerla con vida y obtener el perdón. Esta vez, la sangre de Vaggie no era la que corría, ni la compasión de Charlie estaba destinada a ella.

Las piernas de la demonio polilla temblaron, perdiendo su fuerza y haciéndola caer. De rodillas, Vaggie aún no era capaz de hablar, simplemente, miró a Charlie de manera arrepentida, como si de pronto se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que había hecho al fin.

—Yo… yo prometí protegerte. Prometí… no volver a lastimarte… de nuevo... yo… —Encerrada en sus propias cavilaciones y en la realización de que, en verdad, había hecho lo contrario a lo que deseaba, Vaggie ni siquiera tenía fuerza para odiar a Alastor. Simplemente, terminó por derrumbarse en el suelo de piedra bañado en hojas secas y muertas, como el mismo propósito de Vaggie. Ella lo había asesinado, había asesinado a su amor, a su compromiso, porque, incluso si lo había hecho por el bien de la persona que amaba, ella la había lastimado.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Vaggie lloró desconsoladamente.

Para Alastor, aquella imagen fue poesía pura. Su sonrisa torcida llena de satisfacción era casi imposible de ocultar, tampoco es que lo quisiera. Realmente estaba disfrutando la escena, a la espera del último golpe al insecto que se arrastraba ahora a los pies de su _sweetheart_ y los de él mismo.

Charlie, debido a su compasión, se acercó a la chica que se ahogaba en llanto, arrodillándose ante ella para conformarla con una mano en su hombro. Aquel acto, para Vaggie, fue como la redención soñada, como si un ángel hubiese bajado al mismo infierno y perdonado todos sus pecados.

—Sé que lo hiciste por mí… —Empezó a hablar Charlie, con una dulce entonación llena de comprensión, como si toda la indignación que había nacido al ver la sangre de Alastor brotar, se hubiese esfumado. —Yo… entiendo. Y… me alegra que te dieras cuenta que estabas mal. Para eso estamos aquí, ¿no? Para el perdón.

Para el wendigo, eso fue un poco inesperado… Efectivamente, Charlie no era más que una pequeña niña amante de la redención, creyente del arrepentimiento. Ese lindo rollo de canela no podría, y seguramente, era incapaz de lastimar a propósito a alguien que apreciaba. ¡Tan parecida a su querida madre! Tan pura, que era casi una ridiculez que esa chica rubia permaneciera en el infierno. Era por esa bondad propia de Charlie, que Alastor tenía que presionar… poco a poco sacar esa liendre de entre la rubia cabellera de la princesa, por el bien de su empresa y aspiraciones.

Tosiendo un poco, Alastor se hizo notar. En verdad, al wendigo le había molestado un tanto el hecho de que Charlie lo ignorara como para olvidarse de él y su herida a causa de la molesta polilla, aunque también había disfrutado sobre manera la escena del sufrimiento del insecto, pero ahora, simplemente quería empujar las cosas un poco más allá. Cerciorarse de que el perdón para esa pecadora ignorante y agresiva no llegara tan fácil.

—¡Oh! Alastor… Yo… ¿podrías perdonar a Vaggie? —Entonces, Charlie pareció recordar algo importante. —¡Tu herida! ¡Deberíamos ir a tratarla inmediatamente! —Tras aquellas palabras, la atención de la princesa se volcó completamente en Alastor. Esto complació al wendigo, lo suficiente como para olvidarse por un momento del terrible asunto sobre el perdón a la polilla.

—Como lo dije antes, _my dear_ , este pequeño rasguño no es nada. —El ciervo, disimuladamente entre los pliegues del pañuelo, presionó una de sus largas uñas contra la carne cortada, para hacerla sangrar nuevamente. Ante la vista del nuevo flujo rojizo que empezó a brotar profusamente, empapando la tela que Al sostenía contra su herida, Charlie corrió a verificarla otra vez. Necesitaban ir rápidamente al hotel y parar el sangrado; de verdad, la princesa no quería que el wendigo soportara por más tiempo el dolor que seguramente sentía, a pesar de no expresarlo y mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro.

No es como que Alastor fuese completamente insensible, ni siquiera ella era incapaz de sentir el dolor físico.

Se acercó a Vaggie nuevamente, esperando que ella entendiera que, por el momento, el wendigo tenía prioridad debido a lo ella que le había hecho. Mirándola al ojo, la tomó de los hombros y la hizo escucharla.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar luego. Seriamente. En verdad espero que Alastor no esté lo suficientemente molesto como para que se vaya. Por favor, Vaggie, por favor… Solo por esta vez, apóyame.

La polilla simplemente asintió. Se sentía lo suficientemente mierda para no objetar. Vaggie sabía que incluso si lo quisiera, ella no podía decir nada ahora. Seguramente, en las próximas horas o días, su linda historia de amor con Charlie terminaría. Ella esperaba que no, pero lo presentía.

Aun así, la polilla se prometió no apartarse de Charlie. No mientras el demonio de la radio continuara rodeándola y llenándole la cabeza con sus mentiras.

Tristemente, y sin poder hacer nada al respecto, Vaggie vio como el amor de su vida se retiraba con el que trataba de arrebatársela, y que parecía ser, lo estaba logrando.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

La cocina del hotel era amplia, estaba bien equipada y era lo que se podía esperar de un lugar destinado a atender a una gran cantidad de personas; dos figuras solitarias se encontraban una frente a la otra, sentadas sobre un par de bancos altos frente a una gran barra destinada a la preparación de alimentos, frente a las estufas. El sonido como de estática de un radio viejo podía escucharse como acompañamiento a un par de risas. Una, alegre y linda, refrescante, como la describiría Alastor; la otra, era una risa probablemente fingida, destinada a parecer encantadora para ocultar verdaderas pretensiones, aunque en este momento, quizá fuese un poco más honesta que de costumbre.

—Entonces… ¿aprendiste a cocinar de tu mamá? —La princesa del infierno, con una mano delicada, trabajaba sobre la palma herida de Alastor, limpiándola cuidadosamente con un algodón empapado en agua, dando ligeros toquecitos que cosquilleaban en la piel del demonio de la radio.

—¡Por supuesto! Ella tenía magníficas recetas. El étouffée de cangrejo de río era una de sus especialidades… Oh, ¡algún día haré algo parecido para ti, _my dear_! ¡Seguramente caerás rendida ante el sabor de ese platillo! —La inquebrantable e inmutable sonrisa de Alastor, apoyada por los ademanes propios que sólo podía hacer con una de sus manos, ya que la otra estaba entre las propias manos de Charlie siendo atendida, lo hacían parecer más convincente. En realidad, la joven princesa ya estaba contando con el cumplimiento de aquella promesa, imaginando al demonio de la radio cocinar aquello, a pesar de no saber ni siquiera el aspecto del platillo al que se refería.

—¡Lo estaré esperando!

—No lo dudes, _mon amour_ , será algo inesperadamente delicioso. —Las manos de Charlie soltaron por un momento la del wendigo, para empezar a buscar hilo y aguja en el botiquín que tenía sobre la barra. No era raro que, cuando los demonios se hirieran o incluso quedaran al borde de la muerte, pudiesen regenerarse casi por completo, aunque el proceso era un tanto lento, y por la profundidad de herida de Alastor, Charlie pensaba que probablemente en un par de días estaría cerrada a pesar de que honestamente se veía terrible. —No es necesario que la cierres, _sweetheart_.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Vamos! No quiero arriesgarme a que se infecte. Es literalmente un infierno hacer que una herida permanezca completamente sana aquí, ya sabes, por la contaminación y las enfermedades propias… y eso.

Alastor extendió su mano herida hacia el botiquín, interponiéndola entre la vista de la rubia y los suministros médicos.

—Afortunadamente, mi regeneración es un tanto superior al del pecador común. ¡Mira! Ya casi no necesita ser unida manualmente, tal vez en un par de horas esté casi sana si sigue a este ritmo… tardarías más en hacer el procedimiento que en lo que se curase por sí sola.

Bueno, Alastor tenía un punto. Charlie no era particularmente buena cosiendo ni heridas ni ropa, aunque lo intentaba; usualmente ese tipo de cosas lo hacían Razzle y Dazzle, en realidad, le daba un poco de vergüenza aceptarlo, pero ella no sabría muy bien cómo sobrevivir sin la ayuda de sus pequeños asistentes.

Parecía ser que el ciervo no mentía; la princesa podía ver los ligamentos de la palma del ciervo retorcerse y unirse por sí mismos de manera lenta, pero constante, cuando Alastor le acercó un poco más su mano. De hecho, las venas y arterias que habían sido dañadas ya estaban prácticamente unidas a esas alturas.

Una punzada de responsabilidad le apuñaló el corazón a la princesa luego de asentir a la declaración de su acompañante. En verdad, Charlie no había empuñado la hoja que lastimó a Alastor, pero se sentía responsable de quien lo había hecho.

Así que, dentro de sí, ella ya había tomado la culpa de Vaggie y la había hecho suya.

—Entonces, deja hacer algo por ti, como una disculpa por lo que pasó. Si hubiese hablado antes con Vaggie, quizá esto… —La rubia empezó a guardar los objetos médicos en la caja que hacía de resguardo, de manera rápida y un tanto nerviosa.

—No es tu culpa, _Darling_. —La mano sana de Al tocó el hombro de Charlie para reconfortarla. Una sonrisa alegre e inocente suplió el nerviosismo de la princesa del infierno, y luego de terminar su tarea previa lo más rápido que pudo y darle el estuche a Dazzle, se levantó de su asiento y tomó al wendigo de los hombros, evitando que él decidiera retirarse.

Las pequeñas cabras salieron corriendo hacia la alacena donde se supone que resguardaban esas cosas.

—Déjame prepararte un café como agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciste por mi hoy. Sabes, no soy muy buena cocinando, pero mamá me enseñó a hacer un buen café hace tiempo para sorprender a papá.

Alastor se pudo imaginar a Charlie llevando una taza humeante de aquella bebida a Lucifer, en realidad, era algo que encajaba perfectamente con ella: una hija solícita, quizá un poco rebelde, pero alegre y complaciente hasta cierto grado.

Le divirtió la idea de un Lucifer como padre de familia. No era que no se conociera la devoción que tenía el señor del infierno por su esposa y su hija, pero aquella imagen se contradecía mucho con los pequeños recuerdos de Alastor al respecto del carácter del ser más poderoso de los siete círculos.

Como un plus, él disfrutaba ver a Charlie con esa actitud actual: alegre, feliz y positiva, dejando de lado sus preocupaciones. También le agradaba mirar sus pequeños cambios de humor y sus expresiones reflejadas en esas sonrosadas mejillas.

—¡Permíteme ayudarte entonces! Sería una falta de cortesía de mi parte dejar que hagas todo por ti sola. —Ante el ademán del wendigo, Charlie corrió hacia él y lo obligó a tomar asiento nuevamente. Sus caras se mantuvieron una frente a la otra, muy juntas, por un pequeño rato, lo suficiente como para sentir la respiración uno del otro. La sonrisa de Alastor parecía un poco extraña, empañada de, quizá, nerviosismo, aunque la joven lo atribuyó a que quizá, su herida lo molestaba. El sonido de Dazzle y Razzle regresando de su encomienda los sacó de aquel pequeño cuadro silencioso en el que ambos se habían perdido.

—No, no, no, está bien. Además, tienes que permitir que tu herida sane apropiadamente. ¿Deseas algún acompañamiento? Creo que hay un poco de pastel en el refrigerador. —El wendigo, rendido ante la insistencia de la princesa, desistió de sus intentos por ayudarla, y apoyó sus codos contra la barra detrás de él, manteniéndose sentado y cruzando las piernas mientras continuaba con su diligente observación a la rubia.

—No soy muy fanático de las cosas dulces realmente, _my dear_ , en realidad, prefiero las cosas amargas.

—¿Es así? Nunca lo habría imaginado. 

—Soy un demonio de gustos sencillos, en realidad. — Alastor bromeó, guiñándole un ojo a la rubia mientras ella buscaba el café especial para las cafeteras que el demonio de la radio había comprado.

Bajo esa declaración del demonio, Charlie entendía el por qué se había empeñado en comprar aquella maquinaria tan sofisticada tanto para el bar como para la cocina, pues seguramente, Alastor amaba el café.

—¿Un “ _café correto”_ está bien? —El wendigo levantó una de sus cejas, sorprendido un poco por el conocimiento de Charlie en cuanto a ese tipo de bebidas. No era raro desde que ella en realidad a pesar de su aspecto y su carácter, posiblemente fuese mucho más vieja que él en términos de edad, aunque debido a su aislamiento casi completo que le habían dado sus progenitores, pensaba que ella era algo ignorante de muchas cosas.

—Te lo agradecería mucho.

El sonido de la cafetera a presión llegó a las orejas del ciervo como una pequeña cancioncilla de sus días de preadolescencia en Lousiana, mientras su madre atendía su pequeño local. El olor inundó su sentido del olfato mientras él veía danzar a la rubia de un lado a otro, revisando la cafetera a presión, recibiendo las tazas y el brandy de sus ayudantes, quienes la mayoría del tiempo parecían más unas pequeñas mascotas inútiles que sus guardianes.

Al menos, aquellos dos seres parecidos a las cabras cumplían con el propósito con el que fueron creados y no eran una molestia para él.

Charlie regresó de la zona de maquinaria a vapor con un par de tazas humeantes. La de ella, era visiblemente más clara y olía sumamente azucarado; Alastor pensó que ese estilo de bebida era muy de ella, un _café au lait_ , seguramente demasiado dulce siquiera para pensar en probarlo, como el de un niño pequeño.

Ella también se había servido una gran porción de pastel que había en el refrigerador, sin mencionar que sus pequeñas cabras estaban comiéndose lo que Charlie no había tomado de aquel postre dulce.

—¡Espero sea de tu agrado! Hace tiempo que no hacía algo así, pero mamá se encargó de enseñarme bien… o eso espero. —La pequeña sonrisa entre nerviosa y alegre de Charlie cubrió su rostro por completo, iluminando su rostro y sus ojos; Alastor tomó un sorbo del _caffé corretto_ , el cual no era más que café expresso con la añadidura de un poco de alcohol. El brandy que Charlie había elegido tenía un toque un tanto fuerte, similar al de la vainilla pura, amargo y astringente. Realmente, ella lo había hecho bien.

—Bastante bueno, he de decir. Me alegra que tu madre te haya enseñado cosas como esta, de lo contrario, nunca hubiese tenido la oportunidad de probar esta bebida hecha por tus capaces manos, _my dear._ —El rostro de Charlie se llenó de un color rojo brillante por completo, incluso Alastor se había dado cuenta, riéndose de lo ocurrido. Una pequeña risilla de satisfacción en la rubia acompañó el ya, lindo de por sí, cuadro.

—Oh, mamá siempre trataba de ayudarme con mis proyectos, y también me enseñaba cosas que pensaba me servirían en un futuro.

—¿Y hacer café entra en las cosas útiles para una princesa? ¡Que visión la de tu madre! —La pequeña broma dicha por el wendigo, apoyada por el puño de su mano sana, levantado hacia el cielo, lo hacía más gracioso, y Charlie se soltó a reír abiertamente.

—En realidad, tuve que ser muy convincente con ella para que me enseñara esas cosas. Creo que estuve meses pidiéndolo hasta que se rindió. 

—Es bastante bueno que tengas una linda relación con tu madre, en verdad. — Alastor dio otro sorbo a su café mientras la rubia masticaba una fresa del pastel, que previamente se había llevado a la boca.

—¿Tú también te llevas bien con tu mamá? —Preguntó inocentemente Charlie. El ciervo sonrió apaciblemente, como si recordara algo, y ofreció una servilleta a la rubia, que tenía un poco de crema en la mejilla.

—¡Por supuesto! Una de las cosas que más me gustaban en el mundo era ella. ¡Aunque yo era un niño bastante inquieto, he de aceptar! ¡Realmente fui un pequeño infernal desde que puedo recordar! Ja, ja, ja, ja… —La risa abierta del ciervo casi sonaba falsa, como cuando pasó lo del demonio serpiente y Alastor empezó a hablar de la receta del jambalaya. Y aunque parecía feliz de recordar a su madre, Charlie pensó que había algo en aquel tema que traía recuerdos no tan gratos al wendigo a pesar de que de verdad parecía amar a su madre.

—¡Oh! ¡Me gustaría tanto conocerla! Suena como una persona maravillosa.

—Lo era, _my dear_ , en efecto, lo era. Aunque me temo que ella debe estar en el cielo, así que conocerla no será posible. —El ciervo en realidad creía en eso; su madre había sido la persona más buena que él había conocido en su vida mortal, además, por más que buscó en los siete círculos del infierno, él nunca la encontró, aunque sí encontró a su padre. Y él mismo se había encargado de su erradicación.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! Ehr… digo, es bueno que ella esté allá, ¿no?

—En efecto, lo es. —Había contestado el ciervo con una sonrisa tranquila, para calmar a Charlie si es que ella pensaba que lo que había dicho estaba mal. En realidad, el pensar que su madre no estaba en el infierno, era un alivio para Alastor.

—No crees que, si intentas la redención, podrías…. —El wendigo empezó a reír condescendientemente; a veces, la princesa decía cosas bastante graciosas. ¡Por supuesto que él no buscaba ni quería la redención!

—¡Oh! _My dear_ , yo nunca podré ser redimido. ¡Tonterías sin sentido! Aunque debo admitir que tu diligencia sobre el tema es bastante divertida.

Charlie se sintió apenada por las palabras de Alastor. Esperaba no haberlo incomodado, aunque en verdad, ella quería que él, de alguna manera, volviese a ver a su madre, porque cada vez que hablaba de ella, parecía feliz de verdad, aunque también parecía un tanto inquieto.

En verdad, la rubia pensaba en que ella se sentiría horrible si no pudiese volver a ver a sus padres nuevamente, y eso la deprimió un poco.

Aunque, probablemente, como decía Alastor, era mejor que ella estuviese donde estaba a pertenecer al infierno.

Charlie soltó un gran suspiro ante la mirada un tanto impactada de Alastor, quien se había dado cuenta de que parecía preocupada por él. De verdad, ella era todo un estuche de sorpresas en el ámbito emocional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ah! Esto fue difícil. Tuve que ir a escuchar postcast, leerme la wiki de Alastor como diez veces y confirmar el hecho de lo que piensa Alastor sobre su madre, y lo que cree al respecto de que ella no está en el infierno.  
> Y bueno, espero no haberme salido de la personalidad de nuestro ciervo favorito, esta vez me costó tanto trabajo hacer esta cosa esponjosa que tenía tantas ganas de hacer entre ellos.  
> No sé, estoy delirando. Esto le dio más mil puntos a mi barra de vida.  
> También me di cuenta de que, a pesar de que en mi imaginación los tomaba en cuenta, ignoré maratónicamente a Razzle y Dazzle… esas cabritas son un amor, ¡y ni siquiera les dediqué una palabra en seis capítulos! Soy una malvada.  
> ¡Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios!  
> ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	8. Tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin el momento de hablar entre Charlie y Vaggie llega. Alastor, por otro lado, trama algo entre manos, ¿qué será el rumor que ha llegado hasta él?

Kattie Killjoy estaba fúrica; el material, su material audiovisual de la noche de gala en el hotel de la ridícula princesa, estaba arruinado. ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? Ella en realidad no lo sabía, pero tenía la ligera sospecha que había sido alguien poderoso, lo suficientemente poderoso como para arruinar las cintas de video completamente y convertirlas en algo inservible incluso sin tocarlas.

Ella misma había guardado los videos y los audios en su propia casa, ¡estaba completamente segura que nadie los había tocado! Como sea, tendría que conformarse con algunas fotografías que lograron salvarse, pero la nota seguiría.

Sonrió ante el título del próximo escándalo en el infierno: _Hazbin hotel, o “la tórrida crónica de un romance entre el demonio de la radio y la princesa del infierno”_

Testigos, había muchos. Seguramente, a estas alturas el chisme ya se había regado por todos los siete círculos del infierno. Cosas pequeñas que ella había añadido a la receta, como, por ejemplo, miradas furtivas, algunos besos ocultos, decoraban el plato.

Aun así, Kattie Killjoy creía que había algo más ahí, oculto entre las sombras. ¿En verdad el demonio de la radio se había enamorado, o era una mera estrategia para tomar el control del infierno? Ella quería saberlo, y lo lograría, así tuviese que escarbar en lo más profundo de los siete círculos.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Alastor miraba a Husk (o quizá no, en realidad, la mirada fija del demonio de la radio parecía verlo y atravesarlo a la vez) de la manera más incómoda que el gato podría haberse imaginado. No era como si no estuviese acostumbrado a la maldita capacidad que el ciervo tenía para sacarlo de sus casillas, pero, en esta ocasión, lo que más le asustaba era que ese maldito imbécil de Alastor estuviese completamente en silencio.

Lo había llamado muy temprano en la mañana, aprovechando que oficialmente el hotel abriría hasta un par de días después de la ceremonia de apertura, Husk había planeado tener un pequeño descanso, sin embargo, el demonio de astas había arruinado sus planes simplemente para tenerlo frente a él, en esta horrorosa casa que poseía, y mirarlo fijamente como si no hubiese algo mejor que hacer en todo el maldito infierno.

Rodeado de cabezas disecadas de venados, estantes llenos de libros, en un ambiente antiguo y acogedor de lo que sería cualquier casa elegante del principio del siglo veinte de Nueva Orleans, esa sensación extraña de Husk al encontrarse en completo silencio con Alastor era incluso más espeluznante de lo que él quería aceptar. El sonido de la estática del demonio de la radio, el cual subía y bajaba de intensidad aleatoriamente, estaba molestando al felino, mientras esperaba a que el demonio que lo había convocado en ese lugar, al fin le prestara atención.

—¡¿Vas a hablar o qué carajos…?! —Había dicho al final el demonio gato, harto de ese incómodo silencio a mitad de la sala de estar. Los ojos del demonio de la radio estaban en su forma de diales y sus astas un poco crecidas, seguramente, estaba ocupado en alguno de sus extraños asuntos hasta ese momento.

—¡Oh! ¡Huskar, querido amigo! ¡Había olvidado completamente que estabas aquí! —Le respondió el ciervo con una sonrisa burlona que decía que obviamente no lo había hecho y sólo quería molestarlo; su aspecto volvió al que comúnmente usaba frente a los miembros del hotel.

—¡Deja de joder! ¿Por qué querías que viniera? —El ciervo, quien estaba sentado frente al felino en un sofá de apariencia antigua hecho para una sola persona, se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, para acercarse un poco más a su compañero.

—Simple, mi querido amigo. Requiero algunos favores que son perfectos para alguien como tú. —Lo señaló entre sus ojos, con uno de sus largos dedos enguantados. —Con tus contactos, probablemente… obtendremos cierta información al respecto de un rumor que está flotando por la atmósfera y que ha captado mi atención de manera inmediata.

—¿Qué maldito tipo de rumor? —Susurró Husk. El felino sabía, ese tipo de asuntos en los que se metía el maldito loco que tenía por jefe usualmente eran cosas bastante severas que tenían que ver con los círculos de poder en el infierno. ¿Ahora en qué carajos se había metido Alastor?

—Una reunión que promete bastante, querido Huskar. —El gato siseó inconscientemente; las reuniones de los bloques poderosos del infierno siempre implicaban cambios en el balance de poder, lo que se traducía como guerra total, batallas mucho más cruentas y terribles que las guerras territoriales comunes, aunque no llegaban a un genocidio como las exterminaciones. —Satán empezó a hacer movimientos un tanto… sospechosos. —Cuando la palabra “sospechosos” salió de su boca, los ojos del ciervo se entrecerraron, como para remarcar la importancia de la materia.

—Buscaré al contacto adecuado para este trabajo. ¿Algún pedido especial? —Definitivamente, Husk necesitaba un trago en ese momento. Lo que sea que involucre el asunto, si Alastor interfería era porque había intereses tanto del mismo demonio de la radio como del mismo Lucifer en juego.

—Sólo busco la información exacta y de primera mano. Confío en tu juicio, querido amigo. Sin embargo, no aceptaré fallos. —Alastor recalcó especialmente la última frase. El demonio de la radio tenía un especial interés en lo que ocurría alrededor del bloque de Satán y su nueva aliada, y el objetivo de ambos.

—La misma mierda de siempre… como sea, considéralo hecho. —Husk, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia un mueble pequeño de madera tallada, ubicado bajo la zona de cabezas de ciervos disecados, donde sabía que Alastor guardaba su licor; sacó una botella de cristal con un líquido ambarino. El demonio de la radio simplemente miró a su invitado hacer aquello, como si fuese una costumbre entre ambos. —Tomaré esta mierda como pago.

Alastor dejó caer su espalda en el sofá, mientras sostenía su barbilla entre sus garras, con su sonrisa de chesire en una extensión completa. ¡Por supuesto, lo que se avecinaba sería el infierno de entretenido!

Y todo gracias a su musa. A Charlie.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lo primero en lo que ella pensó luego de abrir los ojos, es que esperaba que la herida del ciervo ya estuviese completamente curada. Suspiró varias veces antes de caer en cuenta de que debía hablar con su, probablemente, futura ex novia y encima de todo, evitar que se fuera de casa. No iba a ser fácil.

Charlie se sentía con un poco de resaca aquella mañana. No es que la rubia hubiese tomado alcohol en absoluto, en realidad, lo que tenía era una resaca moral y emocional. Ella ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarse, rodando entre las sábanas de seda de color rosado de su cama, deseó que aquel día pasara rápido… también deseó no encontrarse con Vaggie, pero en realidad, debía hacerlo. Ambas tenían que hablar de lo que había ocurrido esos últimos días, y de lo que había pasado en especial con respecto a Alastor.

Ni siquiera habían pasado veinte minutos desde que había abierto los ojos, y ya se sentía agobiada.

—¡Ahhhh! Esto apesta. —Tomó una de sus almohadas, y cubrió su rostro con ella, esperando asfixiarse y morir. Quizá eso sería mejor que enfrentar todo lo que le esperaba.

Al final, luego de media hora más de contemplación, Razzle y Dazzle la instaron a salir de la cama, como de costumbre. Era de remarcar que Charlie nunca fue una chica de levantarse temprano, al contrario, era bastante renuente a separarse de las suaves mantas y el acolchonado lecho.

 _—“De todos los pecados que pudieses tener, el de la pereza es el único que aceptaste con alegría”_ —Se burlaba su padre de ella activamente. Bueno, no es como que él mintiera, en realidad, su fuerte era la pereza, pero eso era sólo por las mañanas, no era como que algo muy grave…

Luego de darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse a su cómodo y común esmoquin, ella bajó a la cocina. La princesa tenía mucha hambre aquella mañana luego de su ajetreada noche.

A ella le sorprendió encontrarse con Alastor ahí. Parecía un poco ocupado, aunque probablemente él ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

No era como si él tuviese prohibido usar aquel lugar, de hecho, las últimas semanas él había cocinado algunas veces para los miembros del hotel con gusto a pesar de que él mismo tenía su especie de ¿portal? ¿Teletransportador? Lo-que-sea que era su habitación que llevaba a distintos lugares de su “verdadero” hogar.

—¡Hola! Ehmm ¿buenos días? —Razzle y Dazzle entraron tras ella, invitados por el aroma que salía de la olla que el demonio de la radio revolvía alegremente mientras tarareaba alguna canción desconocida para la rubia.

—¡Buenos días, _Darling_! Me tomé el atrevimiento de cumplir mi promesa tempranamente, pensando que quizá luego de nuestra aventura nocturna, despertarías hambrienta. —El ciervo la miró de reojo, torciendo su cuello de una manera un tanto perturbadora, algo común en él pero que Charlie no terminaba por acostumbrarse, y le sonrió. Esa sonrisa para casi cualquiera que lo viera, sería realmente un espanto, sobre todo por la posición antinatural en la que se encontraba. La princesa, para esos momentos, no sabía si sentirse asustada o reírse de la ridícula situación. 

—¡Ni que lo digas! —Respondió casi en un suspiro. —¿Ya se levantaron los demás?

—Desde hace mucho, _my dear._ La dulce Niffty y Huskar tuvieron que salir por algunos asuntos personales urgentes, aprovechando éstos días libres que tienen antes de que los clientes empiecen a inundar el Hotel.

—¡Oh! —Espetó la rubia. En realidad, ella esperaba que sus colaboradores rondaran por el hotel, lo suficiente como para hacer que Vaggie y su persona no se encontraran, o si lo hacían, no pudiesen hablar a solas. Cierto era que, a su modo, quería evitar lo que sabía, no podía. Se sintió un poco ridícula y depresiva, pero a pesar de ello, obligó a su sensación de incomodidad, nacida de sus asuntos sentimentales privados, y se obligó una sonrisa feliz para mostrarla a su, ahora llamado en plena confianza, amigo. —¿Quieres ayuda?

—En realidad, ya casi termino, _sweetheart_ , aunque no estoy renuente a una buena taza de café como la de anoche. —Respondió Alastor, acompañado de una pequeña risilla al final de su declaración.

El ánimo de Charlie se levantó con aquella frase. Era bastante agradable para ella el hecho que, a alguien a parte de su padre, le gustase algo que ella haría con sus propias manos. ¿Era la felicidad de sentirse útil en algo? ¿La alegría de saber que había algo en lo que realmente era buena y la alagaban por ello? Cualquiera de los casos, a la rubia en realidad le gustaba esa sensación y la ponía de buenas, a pesar de todo.

—¡Con gusto! Tómelo como el pago por su seguramente deliciosa comida, amable señor. —Charlie hizo una reverencia como si hablara con alguien de la nobleza a modo de burla, cosa que le pareció bastante graciosa al demonio de la radio. Sin duda el humor de la rubia, a pesar de ser suave y esponjoso como ella misma, le parecía algo simplemente encantador.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Vaggie estaba completamente convencida de que aquel día sería desastroso, como habían venido siendo los días desde que el demonio de la radio se había presentado tanto en la vida de ella como en la de su amada. Pasaba el mediodía cuando despertó, golpeada por los hechos de la noche anterior, seguramente su cuerpo estaba bastante resentido y por ello las horas extras de sueño. También se sentía como la mierda misma.

No era de extrañar, todo había sido una gran y gigantesca mierda la noche anterior, y lo único que quería era desaparecer. En realidad, tenía miedo de salir de su trinchera y encontrarse con la rubia. Tenía un miedo terrible, casi como el de ser exterminada del plano existencial por completo, de tener que encarar la “charla urgente” que su _novia_ le había solicitado.

Ni siquiera tenía hambre, o sed, o cualquier cosa. Estaba deprimida como no lo había estado en años. También estaba enojada consigo misma, ¡había caído en el juego del estúpido habla mierda de Alastor como una estúpida!

Desesperadamente, pensó en cómo salvar su relación por horas. Nada de lo que imaginara rescataría su situación con Charlie, pero al menos, quería mantenerse cerca. Si se mantenía al lado de la princesa, pensaba, podría reconquistarla.

Tampoco es que ella quisiera irse de su lado tan fácilmente, sobre todo porque la presencia del demonio de la radio la molestaba, no sólo debido a su obsesión por separarlas, sino porque para Vaggie, claramente Alastor se había acercado a Charlie por algún motivo oculto y torcido que aún desconocía.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada suavemente la asustó. Sintió como su corazón caía de su sitio hasta el suelo con sólo el hecho de pensar que quien tocaba a su puerta, era nada más que la que probablemente se convertiría en su ex.

Escuchó la voz de quien más temía llamarla. Suspiró profundamente para tomar valor, y con el ánimo por los suelos, abrió la puerta.

La figura de una Charlie un tanto nerviosa pero tranquila, fue lo primero que vio; tras la bella rubia de mejillas sonrosadas, el demonio de la radio se encontraba, con una de sus garras sobre el hombro de la chica a la que acompañaba. Aquello molestó a Vaggie, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

 _¿Así que así es como serán las cosas?_ —pensó. Ni siquiera en el día de su rompimiento con la rubia, Alastor la dejaría en paz.

—¿Podemos hablar? Los tres… —Empezó Charlie. Vaggie cruzó el umbral, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El pasillo se sentía tan frio… ¿o era porque ella tenía miedo? Quizá lo último. La polilla se respaldó en la puerta, cruzando sus brazos entre sí.

—Yo… ehm… antes que nada, quería pedirte una disculpa, Hun, sólo que no sabía cómo… —La voz de Vaggie casi no se escuchaba, en realidad, a ella le había costado un poco hablar de eso, sobre todo frente a Alastor.

—¿No deberías disculparte primero con Al? —Respondió Charlie. —Bueno… por eso pedí que viniera conmigo. La verdad, creo que esto no hubiese llegado tan lejos si no fuera porque fui un poco permisiva con las peleas entre ambos. Debí de haber intercedido antes…

—¡No deberías culparte por eso, _sweetheart!_ Estoy completamente seguro que ésta pequeña de aquí ha aprendido la lección sobre el jugar con objetos peligrosos como lo son los cuchillos, ¿no es verdad, _my dear_? —Alastor se había acercado a Vaggie repentinamente, tomándola de la barbilla y soltándola bruscamente mientras parecía bailotear alrededor de Charlie, para terminar, tomando a la rubia por la cintura de una manera que llenó de celos a la polilla.

—Vaggie… —La mirada de la princesa del infierno era suplicante. Las palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior bailaban en la mente de la polilla. _“Por favor, esta vez, apóyame”_

Vaggie sintió un vuelco en el estómago, apretando sus dientes y su puño. Al menos, le había quedado la satisfacción de haber lastimado al demonio de la radio, a pesar de que el pago por ello fue lo más doloroso que pudo haber imaginado.

—Yo… lo siento, Alastor. —La polilla había dicho, casi escupiendo, como si aquellas palabras fuesen lo más difícil de decir en el mundo para ella, y en verdad, lo eran.

—¿Perdón? Oh, ha, ha, ha, no pude escucharte bien, _my dear_. —El ciervo se había inclinado un poco hacia la polilla, poniendo una de sus manos cerca de sus orejas en un claro ademán burlón. El rostro de la polilla enrojeció de furia, sin embargo, debió tragársela.

—Yo. Dije. Lo siento. Lo siento. Mucho. Alastor.

—¡Ha! Eso creí escuchar. ¡No te tortures, niña! _Porque el que te torturará seré yo. —_ La última frase, el ciervo la dijo para sí mismo. —Estamos en el infierno, ¿por qué debería importarte? Aunque bien, para no oprimir el corazón de nuestra sweetheart Charlie, no pienso tomar represalias. —El demonio de la radio se acercó mucho más a Charlie, quien lo miraba alegremente, con un brillo especial en los ojos, como si estuviese agradecida de que él decidiera no enloquecer y cometer actos de violencia. —Espero esta sea la única excepción a mis políticas, _mon amour._ —La cara de la princesa del infierno y Alastor estaban tan cerca, tan cerca que parecía que se besarían frente a ella. La polilla casi enloquece, pero una de las manos del demonio de astas la empujó antes de siquiera ella hiciera algo, como una pequeña advertencia.

—¡Muchas gracias, Al! Te prometo que las cosas cambiarán de ahora en adelante. —La rubia aún miraba al ciervo a los ojos, con una cara pura e inocente que hizo temblar a éste último internamente. Mirarla de esa manera era una delicia para el demonio de las astas.

—¡De eso puedo estar seguro, _Darling!_ — Alastor tomó las mejillas de la rubia con sus dedos, pellizcándola suavemente, mientras él le sonreía con los labios cerrados. _—_ Entonces, me retiro por ahora, _sweetheart_ , imagino que tienen muchos asuntos de qué hablar entre ustedes.

—¡Oh! —La pequeña exclamación de Charlie, empañada de decepción, llenó de satisfacción a Alastor, quien burlonamente miró a Vaggie mientras se despedía de una manera demasiado cariñosa de la princesa del infierno. —Te veré luego entonces.

—¡Por supuesto, mon amour! —Charlie miró la espalda del demonio de la radio alejarse por el pasillo; sintió que una parte de la asertividad que hasta ahora había tenido, se marchaba con él.

Tras un profundo suspiro que Vaggie malinterpretó como enamoramiento de la rubia hacia el ciervo, Charlie y ella al fin se miraron a los ojos.

—Supongo… supongo que era inevitable, ¿no? —Empezó la polilla. —Metí la pata hasta el fondo.

—Es verdad… ¡Pero! Ey, en verdad, no quiero que te vayas. Sólo… sólo quiero un poco de tiempo. Yo, te amo… pero…

—Pero… Yo, ¿cierto?

—No sé… No lo sé, Vaggs. Yo en verdad necesito pensarlo bien. No quiero alejarme de ti, pero tampoco quiero continuar así. Y el hotel… Hay tantas cosas. —La rubia se abrazó a sí misma, y empezó a mirar el piso.

—Lo que menos quiero es volverte a lastimar. Si necesitas tiempo, te daré todo el tiempo que quieras. Tenemos casi toda la eternidad, ¿no? —Una de las manos de Vaggie, temerosa aún por haberla lastimado, fue colocada suavemente sobre el hombro de la rubia. Aún había esperanza. Aún podía recuperarla. Ella quería creer eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue corto, lo sé, pero quiero empezar el siguiente ya con la parte del drama entre Charlie, Vaggie y Alastor casi finalizado para empezar con el desarrollo de los sentimientos de Charlie.  
> También porque se vienen enemigos bastante interesantes, y el ingreso de nuevos inquilinos, así que quiero dejar esa pequeña relación tóxica de Vaggie y Charlie de lado, por ahora.  
> Me encanta la manera en la que Alastor disfruta hacer rabiar a la polilla, y la manera en la que acepta que no le hará nada sólo porque Charlie se lo pidió. Espero eso sea algo que Alastor haría, no estoy muy segura.  
> Disfruto sobre manera describir sus pequeños encuentros en la cocina. Desde que leí que Alastor ama cocinar, me imaginé varias escenas de ellos dos juntos ahí.  
> También hice una pequeña lista de canciones tanto antiguas como algo un poco modernas (electro jazz y swing de esta época) que siento que Alastor y Charlie cantarían en un futuro, no quiero quitar esa parte de la serie en mi fic, y espero poder tener la ocasión de meterlas un poquito a la trama.  
> ¡Hasta luego! Espero que ese pequeño capítulo intermedio les guste y ¡gracias por leer este pequeño delirio mío!


	9. Accidente sin importancia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llega un nuevo inquilino al hotel y parte de la trama se revela, mientras un pequeño accidente en los dominios del ciervo ocurre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para este capítulo quise explorar con la canción “anything you can do”. Encontré una versión hermosa que es completamente como la imagino que Charlie y Alastor la cantarían. Los cantantes son Laura Osnes y Jeremy Jordan, dios que son magníficos ambos, y la versión de su canción en spotify es perfecta.

Una linda demonio gato se contorsionó perezosamente al dejar caer su maletín en la alfombra del recibidor del hotel; Husk la miraba atentamente con el ceño fruncido, como si juzgara cada fibra de aquel anaranjado pelaje. Sus ojos lilas con esclerotices de un púrpura intenso tenían las pupilas alargadas, enfocados en el recepcionista.

Ella no tenía alas, era una simple gatita del tamaño de Niffty, un poco más regordeta pero cabría en la definición de “bonito”, como una muñeca; su vestido era una especie de fusión de algo lindo y esponjoso con mangas alargadas parecidas a los de las vestimentas orientales que Husk había visto en su época de soldado en Vietnam, en color lila como sus ojos y algunos estampados florales.

Sus dos coletas tras las orejas se mecieron con sus suaves movimientos, hechos como si deseara hipnotizar a quien la viese, como si los hubiese estudiado por años para perfeccionarlo.

Husk, habiendo vivido sus años de juventud en la guerra, reconocía esas características; ella en realidad era buena, bastante buena, incluso si no fuese porque él mismo tenía un ojo experto cuando se trataba de esas cosas, podría haber caído en su pantomima de inocencia. Ni siquiera Niffty había llegado a ese control de sí misma para aparentar “lindura”.

—¡Al fin! —Había dicho la pequeña gata, tratando de ver al demonio que la recibiría por sobre la mesa de recepción, levantándose de puntillas debido a su poca altura.

—Bienvenida al Hotel Hazbin… y toda esa mierda. —Había respondido el gato macho con un entusiasmo tan grande como un charco de agua en el piso. Obviamente, Husk no iba a cambiar su manera de ser incluso si sabía que era parte de su trabajo. Era demasiado viejo y estaba demasiado ebrio como para que le importara, aunque nunca lo estaría como para abrir de más la boca. —¿Su nombre?

La demonio gato femenina había trabajado en una de las tantas guerras en Asia durante el siglo veinte, si no es que en todas. Husk aún recordaba el juego que ambos tenían durante su vida mortal, un pequeño baile del gato y el ratón mientras que Vietnam estaba ardiendo. Era irónico pensar que ahora, ambos eran gatos.

—¡Fue un largo viaje! ¡Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Young-Mi! —El felino masculino soltó un bufido, tomó una de las llaves de las habitaciones reservadas, y la entregó a la inquilina nueva. En verdad, él quería reír, en vida, había luchado contra pequeñas perras en Vietnam como ella, pero Young-Mi siempre fue su piedra en el talón, y ahora, era una valiosa compañera. 

—No me importa una mierda —Su aliento alcohólico y sus maneras de ebrio empedernido hicieron bajar la guardia de Young-Mi, o al menos, eso pareció. Realmente ella sabía cómo se gastaba sus pequeños trucos Husk. Probablemente, si ella no lo conociera, en ese momento trataría de estamparlo contra la pared por comportarse tan grosero.

—Lo que sea. —Respondió ella tratando de sonar educada, aunque en verdad, estaba un poco molesta con el trato. Young-Mi nunca tuvo problemas en vida o después de ella para cometer actos de violencia y desatar su locura, pero si alguien la ignoraba y a su belleza, había algo que la impulsaba a desatar su furia, incluso si ese alguien fuese su amigo en muerte y rival en vida Husk. En realidad, ella era bastante vanidosa, y no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien la tratase tan mal como ese gato grosero.

El sonido de unos pasos ligeros junto a otros, pesados a pesar de que ambos eran de mujeres, la distrajo un poco. Un par de chicas hablando alegremente se acercaron a ella. Una de esas jóvenes coincidía con las características del blanco.

No era como si la hubiesen mandado a eliminar a Charlie Magne, en realidad, la habían enviado simplemente a ganarse su “confianza” y aprender las debilidades del demonio de la radio. Sus jefes habían sido muy claros: _la prioridad era sacar del juego al Wendigo, así ella tuviese que inmolarse._

_¡Si tan solo supieran con quién estaba su lealtad realmente!_

Muy pocos en el infierno sabían que Alastor trabajaba para Lucifer, y uno de ellos era Satanás. El segundo señor más importante de los siete círculos había decidido empezar una pequeña guerra en las sombras contra el Rey supremo del inframundo, y para ello, debía eliminar a todo aquel que pudiese significar una potencial amenaza.

La joven princesa del infierno empezó a hablar de una manera un poco intrusiva con Young-Mi. Alargando su blanca mano hacia ella, Charlie parecía abalanzarse sobre la nueva inquilina, como si su mera llegada fuese un completo acontecimiento.

Vaggie estaba tras la rubia, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. En verdad, las cosas se habían calmado un poco y trataba de alegrarse por Charlie. Incluso estaba siendo bastante cuidadosa al respecto de sus ataques de ira, y en estos momentos, sentía que no podía confiar en la nueva inquilina. De hecho, no podía confiar en todos los inquilinos que habían llegado desde la apertura oficial hasta ahora.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Alastor estaba consciente a estas alturas de que en el hotel había al menos tres espías. Uno de ellos era un doble espía que Huskar había tenido la amabilidad de contactar, el otro era un “acompañante” de su propio agente… y el tercero había sido inesperado, debía de aceptar.

Por el momento, los dejaría estar… Le parecía divertido el hecho de jugar un pequeño ajedrez de tres frentes mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de Charlie.

 _Charlie… Charlie…_ ese nombre tan particularmente masculino, nunca creyó que encerraría cosas tan fascinantes. Nunca creyó que la dueña de ese nombre se volvería algo tan deleitante.

Y hablando de la encantadora demonio, el wendigo se dio cuenta de que ella llamaba a la puerta.

Hasta el momento, Charlie sólo había entrado a la habitación del ciervo un par de veces, una de las cuales fue cuando él mismo escogió el lugar donde residiría. Era extraño que ella viniese en su búsqueda, sobre todo cuando tenían esas deliciosas reuniones de trabajo por las tardes, y la costumbre de encontrarse por las mañanas y disfrutar de un pequeño momento para el café. Afortunadamente, la intromisión de la molesta chica insecto había mermado desde aquella ligera reprimenda que le había dado, aunque a Alastor le molestaba el hecho de que siguiera rondando a su musa. Definitivamente, ella sería removida, aunque debía hacerlo lentamente y sin que Charlie sospechara de él.

El ciervo hizo que la puerta que conectaba el hotel a su territorio se enlazara directamente a la habitación donde se encontraba en su residencia. Realmente, Alastor quería ver la cara de Charlie al encontrarlo en su propio territorio; era un algo que disfrutaba a su manera de una forma poco convencional.

Como si un pequeño ratón entrara a la trampa por su propia voluntad.

La habitación donde recibió a la joven era un pequeño estudio donde el wendigo tenía un piano de pared; en dos de las cuatro paredes había estantes de libros de madera, tallados delicadamente con motivos de rosas y espinas, de un tono rojizo. Las paredes tenían un tapiz vino con motivos florales en dos tonos más oscuros; en una esquina cercana a una gran ventana con cortinas aterciopeladas y gruesas color burdeos, había un pequeño rincón en el que una mesilla para té y dos sillas que guardaban una estética similar a los estantes y el escritorio en el fondo junto a ellos.

A mitad de la habitación, había una especie de sala pequeña con una mesa de centro, y en uno de los dos sofás, un violín reposaba relajadamente, como si tuviese vida propia.

Más allá, en una zona entre los ventanales, un gramófono antiguo y de apariencia pesada la parecía saludar. En verdad, para Charlie todo aquello le resultó familiar, como si la memoria la devolviera a su lejana infancia mientras su padre tocaba algún instrumento… el estudio de su padre era tan parecido y tan diferente, suspiró ante sus memorias amadas, sonriéndole al demonio de la radio, quien estaba sentado frente al piano de pared, y al que parecía, había interrumpido en medio de uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos: la música.

Alastor se incorporó del banquillo de piano, y con los brazos abiertos, recibió a Charlie efusivamente.

—¡Qué agradable sorpresa, _Darling_! ¡Realmente nunca esperé que vinieras hacia mí por cualquier motivo! Pero, ¡adelante, _sweetheart_! —El ciervo cerró la puerta y bloqueó la conexión que tenía con el hotel. Por el momento, ella sería completamente suya y no aceptaría interrupciones como usualmente las había en sus momentos de charla cuando se trataba de negocios.

—¡Hola! Al, Yo… —Charlie se escuchaba un poco nerviosa, pero decidida. —Esperaba que me ayudaras con algo… heee… —El rostro de mil emociones que Charlie mostraba a Alastor, lo deleitó; en realidad, ella había pensado mucho el pedir ayuda al ciervo, sin embargo, la rubia sabía que el mismo wendigo amaba la música tanto como ella, ¡y ahora mismo, tenía un dilema con respecto al tema! ¿Quién mejor que él para darle su opinión, y quizá, sacarla del apuro?

—¿En qué puedo ayudar, _my dear_? — El demonio de la radio la había llevado suavemente, tomándola por la cintura con una de sus grandes manos y con la otra sosteniendo una de las suyas, hasta la pequeña sala del lugar. —¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?

—Uhmm… No... ¡Gracias! Uhmmm Bueno… yo… La cantante del bar del hotel no puede asistir por un tiempo… y… y yo pensé en… —Mientras Charlie trataba de explicarse, juntó sus manos y jugueteó con sus dedos un poco; Alastor se había sentado junto a ella, sonriendo con la mirada fija en ella y con sus ojos entrecerrados, como si la actitud de la joven a su lado le causara ternura, y en cierto grado, lo hacía.

—¿Piensas suplirla, _Darling?_ ¡Esa es una maravillosa idea! —Por supuesto, Alastor sabía lo que había ocurrido, él mismo le había pedido _amablemente_ a la cantante que se retirara por un tiempo. Desde la primera vez que había escuchado cantar a Charlie, el wendigo se la imaginaba en un escenario cada vez que podía. La princesa, según el punto de vista del ciervo, tenía un oído excepcional y una voz maravillosa, ¿por qué desperdiciarla e ignorarla manteniendo a alguien más en un escenario que sólo merecía pisar Charlie? Era indignante, y él optó por arreglar las cosas.

—Bueno… no estoy muy segura… ¿tú qué opinas? No soy muy buena eligiendo las canciones, y en realidad, tengo un poco de pánico escénico. —Alastor soltó una risotada, como si lo que hubiese dicho la princesa a su lado, fuese algo ridículo.

—¡Tonterías, _mon amour!_ ¡Estarás perfecta! Lo puedo asegurar. —En efecto, para Alastor, el problema de Charlie no era pánico escénico, en realidad, ella se desenvolvía muy bien cuando se trataba de cantar y bailar. Su problema era la inseguridad que tenía con respecto a ella misma y su posición como princesa del infierno.

—¿En serio? —La sonrisa de la rubia parecía un pequeño rayo de sol cuando al fin se despejó un poco de su duda tras sus palabras. Aquello hizo cosquillear el pecho de Alastor, al saber que algo que él le había dicho la había hecho sonreír. Aún no se acostumbraba tanto a ese tipo de altibajos tan disfrutables de sus deliciosos encuentros con la rubia, pero le gustaban. Era una pequeña y dulce agonía, una sensación agridulce que él adoraba totalmente.

—¡Por supuesto, _Starlight_! Podrías considerarme tu mentor si lo deseas. —Charlie acercó su cara hacia el ciervo, con una sonrisa pícara. Alastor se acercó un poco más hacia ella, intentando hacerla retroceder a propósito obviamente, aunque ella resistió bastante bien y quedaron cara a cara, en un beso esquimal.

—¡Podrás ser bastante bueno cantando, pero te aseguro que yo soy igual de buena que tú en ese aspecto!… al menos… eso creo. —El pequeño asomo de autoconfianza de Charlie que prontamente degeneró a duda, hizo que el Wendigo subiera los hombros mientras soltaba una ligera carcajada.

—¿En verdad? —Él le replicó a la rubia mientras empezó a dirigirse hacia el piano de pared. El ciervo tomó asiento en el banquillo de piano, y con un gesto, le indicó a Charlie que ocupara un lugar a su lado.

Una melodía conocida por Charlie empezó a escucharse, naciente de los dedos del wendigo, presionando las teclas de marfil del instrumento. Ella sabía, esa canción era divertida, graciosa, ¡y perfecta para la ocasión!

— _I mean, I don't know, I mean I'm pretty sure that anything you could do, I could do better._ ** _I can do anything better than you_** _._ —Había empezado a cantar la rubia, mientras el wendigo, con un chasquido, invocó a unas pocas de sus sombras para el acompañamiento musical.

_—No you can't_

_—oh, yes I can_

_—No you can't_

_—yes, I can_

_—No you can't_

_—yes I can, yes I can._

_—anything you can be; I can be greater._ _Sooner, or later I'm greater than you._ –Alastor había aprovechado esa frase para acercar su cara un poco más a Charlie, mientras continuaban con la pelea del _sí_ y _no_. _—Yes I am, yes I am.... —_ El wendigo dejó de tocar por un momento con una de sus manos, y disparó una especie de hechizo al cielo del lugar, que atravezó una figura hecha de su misma magia parecida a un pájaro _—I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge._

_—I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow._

_—I can live on bread and cheese._ —Charlie rió burlonamente ante aquella línea que Alastor empezó a entonar, mientras que una de las sombras pequeñas del wendigo tomaba forma de un pequeño raton, y parecía rodar por la parte alta del piano.

_—and only on that?_

_—psssh yeah_

_—so can a rat._ —La pequeña rata/sombra de Alastor se trepó en el hombro de Charlie, para luego saltar sobre el de Alastor y desaparecer en él.

 _—Any note you can sing I can sing higher._ —Continuó el ciervo, mientras sus dedos viajaban mágicamente por el teclado, dejando emanaciones brillantes tras de sí, como pequeñas estrellas rojas.

 _—I can sing any note higher than you. —_ Entonces, los dos empezaron a pelear en medio del coro, dando la nota más alta con cada respuesta, cosa en la que Charlie era una experta. Alastor estaba completamente fascinado con la capacidad de la rubia en alcanzar altos en la escala musical que pocas personas lograrían. Francamente, él estaba deleitado. Ante la incapacidad del ciervo para alcanzarla, Charlie empezó a burlarse un poco de él mientras continuaban con su canción.

 _—It's the, I have allergies._ —Respondió el wendigo a la provocación de la rubia.

_—what are you allergic to?_

_—Divas._ —Una sonrisa burlona se pintó en la cara del ciervo cuando había dicho aquello. En realidad, Alastor no pensaba así de Charlie, pero quería fastidiarla un poco.

 _—woah!_ —La rubia le había dado un pequeño codazo en el costado al Wendigo, cosa que lo hizo sonreír más por la satisfacción de haber logrado su cometido.

 _—No, no, no… listen to me. Anything you can sing I can sing softer._ —La voz de Alastor empezó a bajar su intensidad mientras cantaba aquello. Esto era realmente refrescante y un buen ejercicio vocal que nunca había tenido oportunidad de hacer con alguien más, y realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

 _—I can sing anything softer than you._ —Siguiendo la pauta, la rubia también bajó la voz, hasta que en lugar de cantar, parecían hablar en susurros entre ellos, acercando en el proceso sus caras, casi hasta besarse.

 _—Hahaha._ _I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker._ —Sus rostros, aún pegados hasta ese momento, se separaron un poco. El de Charlie estaba cubierto por un rubor que se había disimulado un poco por sus mejillas ya de por si sonrosadas, pero Alastor se había dado cuenta de aquellos casi imperceptibles cambios.

 _—I can drink it quicker and get even sicker._ —El ciervo podría imaginarse aquello, y le pareció bastante gracioso.

_—I can open any safe_

_—Without being caught?_

_—Duh!_

_—That's what I thought you crook_ —Por su lado, Charlie en realidad creía en las palabras del wendigo con respecto a lo de la caja fuerte, y casi no pudo contener una carcajada al imaginar a Alastor como un ladrón común de bancos.

_—Any note you can sing I can sing longer._

_—I can sing any note longer than you_

Durante el coro, ambos entablaron una competencia para ver quién sostenía más tiempo una nota. Alastor quedó no sólo fascinado, si no maravillado ante la potencia de los pulmones de Charlie, quien había aguantado la nota por casi medio minuto.

_—Yes you can!_ _How do you do that?_

_—Well, you really wanna know?_

_—Yeah!_

_—Well, first I take a really big breath. And then I just hold it._

_—Oh! wow. Any note you can sing I can sing faster._

_—I can sing any note faster than you._

Ambos continuaron con su pequeño número musical. Aquella canción le había dado otras dimensiones a Alastor sobre la capacidad de la princesa del infierno. De verdad, ella era bastante espectacular cuando se trataba de música. Versátil, talentosa, apasionada y graciosa, muy pocas personas podrían tener tantos talentos juntos, y ella poseía todos de una manera notable.

El wendigo cada vez estaba más convencido de que valía la pena permanecer al lado de Charlie; su voz, su actitud positiva, su gusto por la música y la teatralidad que compartía con ella le decían que, probablemente, nunca se aburriría si lograba mantenerla para sí.

—¡Eso fue realmente maravilloso, _sweetheart!_ —Alastor y Charlie estaban uno frente al otro, pues se habían acomodado para finalizar de esa manera en el último coro de la canción. Las manos de la rubia estaban siendo sostenidas por las del wendigo con un agarre suave pero firme. 

—Tú crees… ¿tú crees que podrías ayudarme al menos hoy? Que… me acompañes en el escenario, además, creo que sería bueno tener una voz masculina en el show también. —Charlie, quien ya estaba enrojecida de por sí, pareció ruborizarse más, al grado de parecer una manzana de verdad. ¡Oh! Era tan linda a su manera.

—Uhmm… Déjame pensarlo un poco. —Allí estaba de nuevo, esa pequeña montaña rusa de emociones en la rubia, que llevaba al ciervo por un viaje maravilloso que cada vez era más complicado y difícil de sortear.

Alastor cerró los ojos por un momento, como si pensara realmente en la propuesta de la rubia, pero en realidad, estaba simplemente fingiendo. Le gustaba la expresión expectante de Charlie cuando se trataba de su persona, y no quería perdérsela por responder inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué no? —Había dicho al final, mirando furtivamente a la joven princesa, quien se abalanzó sobre el ciervo por la alegría y el alivio que le daba su confirmación de ayuda.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —Gritó la rubia mientras caía sobre él. Éste acto tomó por sorpresa un poco al wendigo, quien no estaba preparado para tal contacto físico, y quien había bajado la guardia desde el momento en que ambos estaban solos y en el propio territorio del ciervo. El sonido de un golpe seco de dos cuerpos cayendo sobre el suelo se pudo escuchar por toda la casa, y el peso de Charlie sobre Alastor lo había puesto completamente fuera de sus casillas de una manera inesperada.

Los rostros se habían unido más, mucho más de lo común, hasta el extremo de que sus labios estaban puestos sobre los del otro. ¿Cómo había acabado esto así? ¿Qué, en todo el infierno, había ocurrido para que aquella casualidad tan extremadamente improbable, ocurriera?

Era la primera vez que Charlie veía así a Alastor, con su rostro cubierto de un rojo carmesí casi tan brillante como sus ojos; su sonrisa no se había ido, pero parecía un poco incómoda. Ella reaccionó un poco tarde ante el shock de ver al demonio de la radio claramente avergonzado por un contacto como el que habían tenido, y se alejó de él como si el mero contacto entre ambos, quemara.

—Yo… Yo… ¡ah! Lo siento, ¡lo siento Al! —Charlie no sabía donde meterse, ocultando su cara entre sus manos, ¡¿qué diablos había pasado?! Por supuesto que había sido un accidente, pero ella tenía pareja, y obviamente ella y Alastor eran sólo amigos, además de que al ciervo no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico con otras personas. ¿Se enojaría?

Charlie tenía miedo de que el wendigo se molestara, y ella estaba pensando en una mejor manera de disculparse mientras ocultaba su rojo rostro confuso; por otro lado, el ciervo, tratando de recomponerse, carraspeó un par de veces y con una risa nerviosa y una voz un tanto extraña, empezó a hablarle a Charlie.

—N… no. Ha ha ha. No fue nada, sólo un pequeño accidente, ¿cierto, _Darling?_ —El wendigo no sabía qué hacer, claramente. No es que él estuviera acostumbrado a _besar_. ¿Qué era eso de todos modos? Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, sólo reconocía que no era desagradable aquel tipo de contacto, a pesar de que ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que ocurriera.

—¿Eh? Sss… ¡Si! Digo, no es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito… —Charlie había quitado un poco sus manos de su cara para ver al ciervo, quien era incapaz de establecer contacto directo con ella a los ojos por el momento. En realidad, se sentía bastante extraño y sólo quería que eso terminara rápidamente, sin embargo, su corazón parecía no querer detener su marcha.

—Ha ha ha, ¡claramente no! —La carcajada fingida de Alastor hizo pensar a Charlie que él estaba enojado, cuando en realidad, lo había hecho para retomar el control de la situación.

—¡Lo siento nuevamente! Entendería si tú te molestas y decides no ayudar…. —El ciervo, ya con el control de sí mismo, posó una de sus manos enguantadas sobre el hombro de la rubia.

—¡No! ¡Realmente no tuvo importancia! —Al escuchar aquello, algo dentro de Charlie se sintió un poco mal.

—Bueno… sí, ni siquiera fue un beso de verdad, ¿no? —En verdad, parecía que a la princesa le había dolido un tanto las palabras del ciervo con respecto a la poca importancia de lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera Charlie sabía por qué lo había dicho.

—Uhmm… ¡Cierto! Ha Ha Ha. ¿Por qué no mejor olvidarnos del tema y hablar de lo que se avecina esta noche en el show del bar? — La voz del ciervo parecía más animada cuando mencionó el programa de entretenimiento del hotel para los residentes, y aunque tenía razón, un algo en Charlie no pudo evitar molestarse por eso.

 _—¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo, Charlie Magne?_ —Se dijo a sí misma la rubia, sabiendo que no sentía nada por Alastor mas que agradecimiento y amistad. Probablemente, ella pensaba, ese enojo e incomodidad se debía a las semejanzas que ella encontraba con su propio padre en el ciervo, y que le hicieron pensar a ella que lo que había pasado estaba completamente mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si habré ido demasiado rápido con esto. Claro, no fue un beso intencional, ¡pero lo hicieron!   
> Además, todavía falta develar más de la trama y creo que me desvié un poco con esta escena que ocupó casi todo el capítulo, ¡y es que tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo!   
> Creo que esto cuenta como relleno descarado, pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo tendrá más trama que fanservice, o quizá un poco de ambos (?).  
> Agradezco sus comentarios buenos y malos, ¡me dan energía para seguir!   
> Espero no haberme salido de la personalidad de los personajes, digo, me encanta la idea de un Alastor romántico como en los mini clips con Mimzy , sobre todo con Charlie, quien parece haber absorbido gran parte de la personalidad de la primera.


	10. Un trato Justo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El demonio de la radio hace su primer movimiento en su juego de ajedrez, y se da un vistazo a la relación de Angel con Valentino

El sonido de unas pisadas, como las de un animal con pesuñas, resonaban tras de él, y hacían que su propio corazón latiera tan rápido como el de un colibrí; la oscuridad del lugar lo hacía tambalearse y tropezar, ¡maldita sea! ¿En qué mierda se había metido?

Su pesada respiración danzaba al compás del miedo y de un susurro escalofriante, de una voz cubierta de estática tarareando una melodía desconocida y dulcemente terrorífica. Esa voz tras sus pasos, que anunciaba en cada una de sus notas empapadas en alegría, como un lullaby, su tortura próxima, su muerte… su desaparición.

El asustado demonio que huía, con sus pequeñas patas aviares, derrapó en la esquina del pasillo del complejo en el que lo perseguían. Maldecía su destino al aceptar aquel trabajo, ¡si tan sólo hubiese sabido que _cuidar_ de alguien que modificaba las armas del mercado negro le traería este final!

_¡Y ese maldito canto infernal!_

Como un preludio a su réquiem, aquella canción susurrante llegó a su punto álgido, como una sinfonía de Beethoven, para luego, llegar a su fin…

El demonio ave, cayó sobre sus patas al tropezar con algo en el piso… ¿qué era aquello? Y esa voz… _esa voz que no lo dejaría nunca._

A ciegas, trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo, algo viscoso y resbaladizo, cálido que empezaba a enfriarse poco a poco, se impregnó en su piel. Estaba en todo el piso, en sí mismo…

Y ese sonido con aquella voz espectral tras de sí, ese ruido de estática que parecía que lo perseguiría hasta lo más profundo del infierno. _Y esos pasos animales, ese toc, toc, toc, del resonar de unas pesuñas en la fría losa_.

Cada vez más cerca, cada vez más claro, cada vez más fuerte.

Hasta que las pisadas dejaron de escucharse.

Un aire frío le recorrió la espalda a Lisonen, el demonio ave cuyo único error fue haberse involucrado demás con los contrabandistas de armas del exterminio.

Pudo sentir cómo esa voz se convertía de un susurro alegre, cándido y melódico envuelto en un terrorífico aire espectral, a sólo ser simplemente algo aterrador. Una voz envuelta en estática ya sin música de fondo.

—¡Oh! Mi pequeño amigo, ¿en verdad creías que podías huir? Ha, ha, ha. Eso, me temo, es imposible. —La voz de Alastor estaba un poco más deformada por la estática de radio de lo acostumbrado, sin embargo, su aspecto era el común. El sonido de la Sonata número 3 para Violín y Arpa por Bach inició como un suave fondo a aquella maravillosa noche de masacre.

Impoluto a pesar de que había dejado todo el edificio cubierto de sangre, la única muestra de su carnicería eran esas huellas de ciervo suyas que dejaba tras de sí en un rojo carmesí.

Rojo… su color favorito.

Rojo… cálido, amargo y fragante. Enloquecedor… Embriagante… casi tanto como aquella rubia de la que se había prendido últimamente.

¡Oh! La exquisitez de una buena masacre estaba casi a la altura de la calidez de su musa.

Miró al pequeño demonio ave en el piso, arrastrándose lentamente, presa del pánico. Sus pequeñas y delgadas patas estaban rotas, ¡una lástima para el pobre!

La parte baja del bastón/micrófono de Alastor fue colocada sobre la espalda de esa pobre y patética criatura que trataba de escapar; el pequeño demonio se congeló en su sitio, sólo el sonido de su pesada respiración podía escucharse como acompañamiento a la pista musical que el demonio de la radio había elegido para su entretenimiento momentáneo.

—¡Sé que debes estar ansioso por nuestro pequeño juego! Pero antes de nuestro momento de entretenimiento juntos, amigo mío, necesito que me respondas unas pocas preguntas… —Mientras hablaba, Alastor, quien mantenía en el piso a su presa con la presión que ejercía con la punta de su bastón, se inclinó un poco para mirar bien el rostro del demonio ave. Su cara olvidable, bañada de miedo, era lo que esperaba, pero empezaba a aburrirse. ¡Justo cuando creía que había salido de su pequeña rutina!

 _Diferente…—_ Pensó. — _Es una pequeña punzada tan parecida y diferente de cuando se trata de ella._

—¿Empezamos, querido amigo? —Los labios del demonio de la radio se curvaron de una manera enfermiza, dejando ver sus prominentes y afilados dientes, mostrándole a su víctima el terror de lo que vendría.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Las piernas de Angel Dust dolían demasiado, estaba muy cansado ésta vez, y pensaba que Valentino se había propasado un poco con la última filmación; no era como si no estuviese acostumbrado a su ritmo de trabajo un poco extenuante, de hecho, muchas veces lo disfrutaba, pero últimamente, estaba cansado, muy cansado. Tan cansado que a veces le venían algunas ideas locas a la cabeza.

¿Quizá desde que Valentino lo hizo probar la libertad?

No lo sabía, su vida en los últimos meses había sido confusa. Dejar de vivir en el estudio, ayudar a su hermana, viajar del hotel hacia el estudio y viceversa. A veces, pensaba en renunciar definitivamente a alguna de esas cosas. Pero no podía.

Ángel era claramente consciente de que su camino en el infierno lo había forjado por sí mismo, y su relación un tanto tóxica con Valentino lo había marcado permanentemente.

Al menos, en el hotel pudo respirar un poco, aunque eso también lo estaba hartando.

Esas dos perras con las que se había topado eran unas aburridas, pero, debía aceptar que le caían bien en cierta medida.

Y, afortunadamente, desde que se integró el _strawberry pimp_ al grupo, ellas ya no eran tan malditamente molestas cuando se trataba de un poco de _diversión_ , ¡incluso a veces podía llegar a ser entretenido hablar con ellas!

A pesar de que, él tenía claro que no debía encariñarse mucho, porque esta mierda terminaría en cualquier momento.

Se miró en el espejo de su camerino, quitándose las pestañas postizas y la peluca que se había puesto para su último film. ¡Demonios! ¡Su cara se veía tan terrible!

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe lo asustó un poco; él sabía que era Valentino, era inconfundible su manera de llegar hasta donde él estaba.

—Angel Cakes. —La sonrisa del proxeneta, adornada con un diente de oro, reflejó el rostro a medio desmaquillar de Ángel Dust cuando éste lo volteó a ver. —¿Ya terminaste de filmar, Baby? Necesito que continúes con tu _otro_ trabajo, Angie. —Valentino había caminado directamente al actor porno, a quien miraba desde lo alto de toda su existencia demoniaca de más de dos metros y medio.

—¡Vamos, Boss! Estoy un poco cansado… ¿no podría…? —La araña rosada se había abrazado a sí mismo con dos de sus cuatro brazos, bajando la cabeza y alejándose un poco de la mirada de su chulo. —Yo sólo…

—Oh… Angie, Angie cakes… Baby, ¿no eras tú quien quería demostrar que eres útil fuera del estudio? ¿Es que es mucho para ti hacer lo que se te pide?

—No… sólo… el ritmo de trabajo es muy duro últimamente… Ir y venir así…

—¿Qué te he dicho, cariño? ¿Qué te he dicho, Angie? —Valentino había tomado la cara de su estrella porno favorita con una de sus manos, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo… debo hacer lo que digas porque es lo mejor para mí. —La cara de Ángel era un poema a la tristeza. ¿Realmente era eso lo que él quería?

—Entonces, ¿por qué escucho tanta cháchara, mi lindo Angel Cakes? Cumplí tu deseo, te doy toda la mierda que quieres, ¿y así me pagas? —Angel dust podía oler el aliento alcohólico de su proxeneta; sintió cómo su corazón y su estómago al mismo tiempo dieron un vuelco, temblorosos.

—Nnnn… No… Yo sólo… quería….

—Tú quieres… ¡Tú quieres! ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que quiere tu amado Valentino? —Las manos de Valentino estaban lastimando a la araña rosada cuando dijo todo aquello, presionando sus uñas contra las suaves mejillas de Ángel. —Eres una pequeña perra egoísta, Angie baby, pero yo soy un chulo de buen corazón… Te daré unos días para que te recuperes del _cansancio_ que tienes encima. —El proxeneta soltó bruscamente el rostro del demonio araña, y se alejó un poco, mirando el desastre del camerino, tocando con la punta de sus dedos las bolsas de droga y las botellas de alcohol regadas por doquier.

—Yo… yo… —Ángel no pudo decir nada, tenía miedo. Aceptaba que era sólo una maldita muñeca en manos de Valentino, y eso había estado bien por mucho tiempo… sólo, sólo que esta vez quería algo más.

—Pequeña zorra malagradecida, ¿no me vas a dar las gracias por mi benevolencia?

—Gracias… Papi.

Ángel sabía que debía terminar con todo aquello, pero no podía. ¿Quién era él de todos modos para romper la relación que tenía con Valentino? No podía hacer nada, ¿cierto? Él lo necesitaba como a su droga.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Alastor se limpió los rastros de sangre que le habían salpicado al rostro, disgustándole un poco el hecho de haberse manchado de esa manera; por supuesto, no se había contenido tanto como para no probar un poco de aquellos pecadores, pero no era lo mismo que disfrutar un buen trozo de carne de ciervo, debía aceptar.

Había obtenido lo que deseaba, y quizá un algo más… Se dirigió hacia la puerta del sótano del almacén donde había acontecido toda la puesta en escena que había preparado, y entró como si conociera cada uno de los rincones del lugar.

Una especie de jaula gigante ocupaba gran parte del sótano; los barrotes estaban un tanto oxidados, como si hubiese sido hecha desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Dentro de la jaula había muchas cosas extrañas, objetos diversos apilados que parecían armas y herramientas de precisión. Tras toda aquella pila de cosas, una figura delgada y pequeña, casi tan pequeña como Niffty, estaba encogida como un pequeño niño perdido.

El habitante de la jaula del sótano era lo que Alastor estaba buscando aquella noche; los ojos rojos del ciervo iluminaron la oscuridad mientras observaba al nuevo prospecto de _socio_ , quien temblaba como un conejo asustadizo.

El chico, llamado Baxter, era un demonio pez de piel gris y aspecto triste; esto último le disgustaba un poco a Alastor, pero las habilidades del chico nuevo compensaban de alguna manera esa falla en la personalidad.

Baxter no sabía que había pasado exactamente, pero los gritos que escuchó junto a los ruidos tan conocidos por él como de “guerra total” le habían dado una idea. Cuando vio a ese demonio de ojos rojos y astas en la cabeza, lo supo por completo: había llegado su hora.

Él no era tonto, había estado recluido la mayor parte de su existencia en el infierno, pero sabía que los únicos demonios que podían terminar tan fácilmente con quienes lo mantenían cautivo eran aquellos del círculo superior del poder en el infierno. No es que fuese vanidoso, pero reconocía el valor de sí mismo.

Sólo que él no sabía si éste demonio en particular lo requería vivo, o no.

¡Y por supuesto que tenía miedo! Siempre tenía miedo cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas que sucedían a su alrededor y reconocía que no podía hacer nada.

Sólo debía esperar… esperar.

De pronto, aquel demonio que pensaba aún estaba alejado, apareció frente a la cara de Baxter.

—¡Un gusto conocerte, amigo mio! —Alastor no le había dado tiempo a su nuevo prospecto de _trabajador_ de pensar siquiera en huir o hacer algo al respecto de su aparición, pues había tomado la mano de aquel pequeño demonio en una de las suyas, saludándolo efusivamente con una gran sonrisa en los labios, mostrando sus amarillos y afilados dientes. La cara del demonio pez era bastante graciosa, más de lo que había esperado al pensar en presentarse de esa manera.

Baxter estaba completamente en shock. ¿No lo iba a amordazar? ¿No lo iba a matar? Un impulso repentino, como una descarga eléctrica, lo hizo retirar su mano de la del demonio que lo había conmocionado de aquella manera, soltando un grito agudo parecido al de un niño. Ante lo ocurrido, Alastor se limpió la mano un poco disimuladamente.

—Qqq…. ¡¿Quién eres?!

—Permíteme presentarme: Alastor. Baxter, ¿cierto? —El ciervo soltó una risa falsa mientras miraba de arriba abajo al aludido. —Vine a sacarte de esta sucia y deprimente mazmorra tuya, por supuesto, con un pequeño costo.

—Yyyo… yo nunca pedí eso. Aquí ttengo ttodo lo que necesito. —Los ojos de Alastor rodaron ante la afirmación de su nuevo pequeño amigo. Esto iba a ser un poco aburrido. El wendigo cerró la distancia que Baxter había puesto entre ellos, lo suficiente como para mirarlo de cerca, y luego, alejarse nuevamente mientras levantaba los hombros en un claro ademán de rendición.

—¿Es así? Entonces… no te molestaría si me retiro y te dejo aquí, completamente solo en medio de la nada, sin nadie que te asista en tus necesidades de alimentación o de algún otro rubro, _por toda la eternidad_ , ¿cierto? —El ciervo hizo como si empezara a retirarse.

La idea que había planteado a Alastor, hizo recapacitar a Baxter. Cierto, al demonio pez le desagradaba todo lo que tenía que ver con otras personas, pero era incapaz de salir por su cuenta a obtener lo que necesitaba en su día a día, por eso, a pesar de tener la capacidad de escapar por sí mismo no lo había hecho nunca. Era una verdadera molestia tener que lidiar con ese tipo de temas.

—Nnno… espera… —El temor a tener que enfrentarse a salir por su cuenta, fue mayor al temor que aquel demonio que se había presentado como Alastor lo tratara de una manera más denigrante de lo que lo habían tratado hasta ese momento. —Yo…

La sonrisa de Alastor se ensanchó más al mirar la cara de pánico por encontrarse completamente solo que Baxter había puesto.

—Uhmm… ¿Qué tal un trato justo entre ambos? Ya que parece ser que he llamado tu atención, nuevo amigo, y mi persona requiere de alguien como tú en sus diversas actividades de negocios…

—¿Qué tipo de trato?

—Yo te daré un lugar para habitar, cubriendo tus necesidades, y tú trabajarás para mi persona, obviamente con un pago por tus servicios. ¿No es algo justo? Una relación completamente de negocios que nos beneficia a ambos, querido amigo. —Baxter parecía dudar de las intenciones del ciervo, pero era algo mejor de lo que le habían ofrecido hasta el momento todos aquellos que lo habían _contratado_ de alguna u otra forma.

—Ccómo… ¿Cómo sé qque no me engañas? —La risa de condescendencia del wendigo hizo su aparición mientras acercaba su rostro a Baxter, dejando crecer un poco sus astas para asustarlo un poco…

—Porque, si hubiese querido hacer algo más allá de un trato contigo, ya lo hubiese hecho. —El ciervo volvió a la normalidad, extendiendo su mano envuelta en un halo verde. —Entonces, ¿está hecho?

Baxter tragó saliva, le molestaba tocar a alguien más, pero sabía que los pactos entre demonios eran un arma poderosa en las alianzas que podían hacerse. A pesar de ser sólo en palabras, cuando se estrechaban las manos de aquella manera, esas palabras quedaban escritas en piedra, lo había presenciado un par de veces, y el que incumpliera alguna de las cláusulas usualmente era quien perdía. Por su parte, Baxter sabía que mientras tuviese lo prometido, no rompería su palabra, no es como si lo que el tipo autodenominado Alastor le fuese a pedir le diera algún problema moral, a menos que sea algún tipo de raro acosador homosexual, porque de esa manera, no entraría al barco.

—Sss…sólo si los ssservicios no requieren contacto ff físico dde ningún tipo con absolutamente nadie. —Al ciervo, aquella añadidura a los términos del contrato le pareció bastante graciosa.

—¡Por supuesto, querido amigo! Nunca me hubiese atrevido a pedirlo de todos modos. —La mano extendida del demonio de la radio fue estrechada por Baxter, quien ante la aclaración de Alastor sobre sus futuros trabajos, pareció aliviado. Una luz entre ambos apareció, como una flama, expandiéndose en un estallido y consumiéndose en el momento en que ambas manos se encontraron.

Y con ello, cerraron el trato.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Alastor había llegado bastante tarde aquella noche al hotel con su nuevo trabajador a cuestas; debido a las altas horas, no se había molestado en llamar a Charlie ni presentarle a lo que sería el nuevo encargado de reparaciones del hotel, así que para la rubia fue una total y completa sorpresa encontrarse con aquel demonio pez durmiendo en la sala de estar del hotel ante la indiferencia del recepcionista.

El demonio gato, quien se había enterado de todo desde antes de que pasara, simplemente lo dejó estar tranquilo, sabiendo que el pobre nuevo juguete del maldito raro de Alastor necesitaría un buen descanso antes de darse cuenta de que había cometido la estupidez más grande de su vida al aliarse con el demonio de la radio.

—Husk… ¿quién es él? —Había preguntado la princesa con una cara llena de curiosidad. Vaggie, quien había estado acompañando a su, por ahora, _pareja sólo por nombre_ hasta ese momento, pateó al durmiente para que despertara, quien, asustado, dio un grito y procedió a ocultarse tras el sofá donde había estado descansando.

—Es el nuevo encargado de reparaciones del hotel, lo trajo ayer Alastor. —La voz de Husk estaba, como siempre, llena de un profundo desinterés.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó la polilla. —¿Por qué no le consultó a Charlie de esto? Ese… ese maldito boca de mierda siempre hace lo que quiere con el Hotel, ¡di algo, Charlie!

—Bueno, yo le había pedido alguien así para el hotel hace tiempo, así que en realidad sólo hizo lo necesario, Vaggie. —La polilla cruzó los brazos mientras calmaba su molestia. Era verdad que por el momento, _soportaba_ la presencia del demonio de la radio, e incluso había permitido sus reuniones que tenía con Charlie, pero eso no quería decir que lo había perdonado, ni que había dejado de sospechar de él. Ese cabrón estaba metiendo a más de su maldita gente al hotel ante el beneplácito de la rubia, y aunque se quejara, sabía que no podía convencer a Charlie de que los botara. ¡Cómo podía pelear contra ese estúpido de Alastor si Charlie no ponía de su parte!

—¡Mucho gusto! —La princesa del infierno se había acercado al lugar donde Baxter se había escondido, tratando de no asustarlo nuevamente. Consideraba que Vaggie se había propasado un poco con él, y parecía un poco tímido también. —Soy Charlie.

—Baxter. —El demonio pez se presentó, aún oculto tras el sofá, mirando de reojo a los habitantes de aquel lugar al que su contratista lo había llevado. Alastor le había explicado más o menos de qué sería su trabajo en el lugar, prometiéndole un lugar propio para que tuviese su laboratorio a cambio de pocas horas de trabajo, pero primero debía presentarse a su _socia_ y otros compañeros con los que no tendría necesariamente contacto normalmente.

Baxter pensó que, si hubiese sabido que algo así pasaría, no hubiese aceptado. Alastor le había retratado el lugar como algo completamente diferente a lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, pero, no podía hacer nada ahora, puesto que ya había cerrado el trato.

 _¿En qué loco lugar vine a parar?_ —Pensó para sí, tragando saliva mientras miraba con asombro y preocupación a las dos chicas que lo habían despertado de su tan dulce sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez no me tardé mucho en traer este capítulo. ¡Estaba emocionada de traer a Baxter! Tuve que pensar mucho el cómo incorporarlo, aunque creo que su personalidad no es la que se supone que debería tener, quien sabe… No encontré mucho de él, pero lo imaginé así.   
> ¡Gracias por su apoyo y por leer esto! Espero tener el siguiente capítulo pronto.


	11. ¿Qué es esa cosa?

A Ángel le dolía sentarse; a pesar de que Valentino le había dado algunos días de descanso, sabía que no serían suficientes para recuperarse por completo. El ritmo de trabajo era bestial últimamente, además, seriamente él quería pasar más tiempo en el hotel. La nueva adición de aquel gato lindo lo había cautivado, y esperaba al menos un poco de su atención.

Sabía que el bombón agridulce Husk, aparte de estar en recepción, se manejaba en las noches como bartender del centro de entretenimiento del hotel y que Vaggie lo suplía de su trabajo principal mientras tanto.

Hablando de exceso de trabajo, Ángel pensaba que el staff del hotel también la tenían un poco mal.

Al menos, parecía que habían contratado a un par de personas competentes en la cocina, según lo que había escuchado de los labios de Charlie cuando él regresó y se puso al corriente de todo.

Lo que más le sorprendió es que Charlie ahora era la cantante del hotel. Era algo nuevo, pero no imposible y la verdad, le parecía divertido. Ella podría ser un poco aburrida, pero sí que sabía cantar y bailar de maravilla.

Además, ahora había un poco más inquilinos. Por supuesto, todos ellos habían sido atraídos por la promesa de protección del demonio de la radio a cambio de su dinero, honestamente, ese enganche era un poco tramposo a pesar de que él, muy en el fondo, también quería usarlo.

Sí, Ángel aceptaba que quería esa garantía para sí mismo, porque ya estaba harto. Pero también, otra parte de sí mismo, le gritaba que no lo merecía… y que nunca podría zafarse de las garras de Valentino.

Porque, de todas maneras, amaba a su chulo, ¿cierto? Su pequeño deseo de aventura con Husk no era más que una fantasía, un polvo rápido que cuando al fin obtenga, morirá inmediatamente. Eso era cierto. Ángel era de Valentino y dependía de Valentino tanto como dependía de su droga.

Esas eran cosas que tenía muy en claro, y que no debía olvidar por su bien.

Por el momento, él sabía que debía dejar de pensar y mandar toda esa diatriba a la mierda; sacó de entre los bolsillos de su traje un pequeño saquito de droga. El polvo blanco bien llamado como él mismo se hacía llamar, se sentía suave y arenoso a través de la bolsa plástica. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por conseguir su presentación inyectable, pero se conformaba con esto.

Con un poco de ansiedad y cuidado la abrió, esparciendo un poco de aquello sobre la mesa, y alineándola con ayuda de una carta de póker que siempre llevaba consigo. La pajilla corta que usaba para inhalarla se veía un poco sucia, pero no le prestó importancia.

¡Se sentía tan bien luego de inhalar aquello! Era como diluirse en lo etéreo y volar fuera de sí, a la espera de que algo lo atrape eternamente en el éxtasis del _no ser_.

Empezó a reír mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de su habitación. Era mullida, suave. Pensó que, si la vida hubiese sido como aquella cama, ahora estaría en algún otro lugar, siendo lo que siempre quiso ser: libre.

Algo en su estómago empezó a revolotear. En su sueño semilúcido, las formas de sus deseos empezaron a danzar, agolpándose en sus caderas. Ese humo mágico oscuro empezó a formar un cuerpo, un rostro, un calor añorado que él nunca había conocido antes.

El caballero oscuro que se había formado, sentado junto a él en la cama, empezó a hablarle con una voz rasposa. Sin una forma real, sin una imagen clara, Ángel ya lo añoraba; de alguna manera, lo veía como un ángel guardián en sus alucinaciones, como su deseo más profundo que sólo podía obtener en aquel estado patético.

—¿Ésta vez no piensas acostarte junto a mí? —La voz entrecortada de Ángel Dust debido a la droga parecía una súplica febril.

—¿De verdad quieres eso? —La sombra replicó.

—Uhmm… ¿sí? —Ángel estaba ansioso. No era siempre el sexo su mayor anhelo. Aquella sombra que a veces se le presentaba, quizá, era la única mierda en todo el universo que lo apreciaba, o que lo hacía sentir amado de verdad. _Amor_ , esa palabra pequeña de cuatro letras que tanto anhelaba.

Amor, amor, amor… él sólo quería eso. Ser adulado por quien amaba, ser apreciado por lo que era. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos en medio de su alucinación mientras se hacía un ovillo en el regazo de su sombra amable, esa única _cosa_ que tenía para sí mismo desde incluso su vida antes del infierno.

_Amor… amor… ¿qué es esa cosa? Eso que tanto anhelo y que no puedo obtener para mí mismo._

Allí, semidesnudo en la penumbra de su habitación a media noche, cayó rendido ante el cansancio de su misma existencia. Cansado del dolor, ese dolor que le decía que seguía vivo, pero que también quería desaparecer.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Las mañanas de resaca eran un suplicio para Ángel, no sólo por la sensación de malestar en general en cuestiones físicas, sino también con respecto a su estado de ánimo. Lo que sea, siempre se reponía, además, él no tenía ganas de sentirse miserable, o triste, o la mierda que sea.

Envolvió su delgado y frágil cuerpo en una bata larga de seda, parecida a un kimono. El cuello de la bata le caía bajo los hombros con gracia, como una de esas geishas míticas fotografiadas que había visto sólo en libros en algún momento de su existencia. Recordaba amargamente que él las envidiaba de alguna manera, por tanto, en su pequeña cabeza, a veces le gustaba emular su elegancia como en estos momentos.

Para esas horas, seguramente la mayoría de los habitantes del hotel ya estaban iniciando con sus actividades diarias. Era extraño, Ángel nunca se despertaba tan temprano, pero tampoco quería continuar en la cama.

Caminó pesadamente hasta la puerta del baño; necesitaba asearse urgentemente, como si con el agua, se quitara esas sensaciones horribles que se habían acumulado durante la noche.

Ángel sabía que necesitaba gente para seguir vivo. Necesitaba rodearse de ellos: amigos, fans, clientes. Necesitaba bulla para ignorar su propio escándalo interior, así que, por eso, se apresuró.

Su habitación rosada, parecía querer tragárselo cuando por fin salió de la bañera, en su inconmensurable soledad. Tomó su ropa común y cómoda usual, para luego disponerse a salir al fin.

Cuando llegó a la recepción en su camino a las cocinas, a la espera de encontrar algo con lo que llenar su estómago que no fuese cierta sustancia blanquecina proveniente de clientes, encontró una escena curiosa.

Charlie y Vaggie estaban hablando con una pequeña cosita que le producía entre pena y ternura.

Tenía la complexión de un niño, pero Ángel sabía que no había muchos niños en el infierno, así que probablemente era un inquilino nuevo o un miembro del staff que apenas había sido contratado. Por la actitud agresiva de Vaggie, pensó que era la última de las opciones.

Su grisácea piel y su actitud tímida sólo reforzó la idea de que aquel ser era como una especie de mascota más que cualquier otra cosa, así que Ángel se acercó para mirar más de cerca la nueva adquisición.

Cuando llegó hasta ellas, se dio cuenta de que Husk estaba ya en la recepción, bebiendo de una botella algo que seguramente era alcohol. Ese chico lo encendía bastante, es más, de pronto, sintió el impulso de ignorar todo esto e ir hacia él, pero ya había aterrizado entre Vaggie y Charlie, así que decidió dar al menos los buenos días y enterarse de una buena vez qué cosa estaba sucediendo.

—Buenos días también, Ángel. —Respondió la rubia amablemente. De ambas chicas que él conocía, ella podría ser la más tranquila pero la menos tirana a pesar de que ella era la mente maestra en todo ese fiasco de la rehabilitación.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —Preguntó la araña mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá adyacente al que Baxter usaba para esconderse.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Qué pasa, preguntas? Nada, sólo que el estúpido demonio de la radio de nuevo hizo lo que quiso y trajo más basura al hotel… ¡Eso pasa! —Vaggie estaba furiosa mientras señalaba a la pobre cosa que se ocultaba seguramente de ella. No podía culpar al nuevo de su actitud; bien Ángel sabía qué tan mierda podría llegar a ser la polilla cuando algo se trataba de hombres, o de Alastor, o de cualquier estupidez que considerara “malo”.

—Pues yo no lo veo como basura, más bien es lindo. —Ángel sopló un beso hacia la dirección de Baxter, y éste, al ver aquello, palideció e hizo una cara de pánico que le sacó una carcajada a la araña.

—Bueno. —Empezó Charlie. —De todas maneras, no podemos hacer nada más que mostrarle su habitación y darle la bienvenida. No sé por qué, pero siento que será una muy buena adición al hotel, ¿cierto, Baxter?

El aludido sólo la miró, con unos ojos saltones tras las gafas amarillentas que portaba. Lo único que él quería era irse de ahí y poder iniciar con las modificaciones a la habitación que le habían prometido. Ya resolvería los malentendidos con su contratista luego.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

El bar del Hotel, así como la mayoría de la decoración, había estado a cargo de Niffty y Alastor, por tanto, el ambiente era una mezcla de la elegancia de los años veinte con algunos elementos modernos como algunas luces colgantes decorativas en la barra de color tenue, que sólo hacían resaltar las diversas botellas de bebidas.

El piso, pulido y encerado, brillaba en un mosaico bicolor que tenía motivos de manzanas y serpientes, mientras que el papel tapiz rojo velvet se contraponía a la madera de cedro de los muebles y decoraciones. Era, en pocas palabras, una habitación roja.

Las luces naranjas le daban ese toque misterioso y casi lascivo que envuelven a los bares y salones prohibidos, mientras que el pequeño escenario rodeado de mesas de manteles largos y acordes a la temática de color del lugar, se erguía como una montaña en las planicies; de noche, aquel escenario era la única fuente luminosa del lugar, como una estela. Aunque, en esos momentos, toda la magia del espectáculo no existía, pues era de día, y aunque los días en el infierno no eran muy lumínicos ni claros, las costumbres de los pecadores de segmentar los días entre la oscuridad y la claridad se habían mantenido, tanto que el bar, a esa hora de la mañana, estaba cerrado.

Y ya que estaba cerrado aún, una chica rubia de mirada bovina y sonrisa amable había pensado en aprovechar para practicar el papel que había estado llevando a cabo esos últimos días; afortunadamente para ella, no había podido interactuar con Alastor a solas desde lo que había pasado en su habitación/casa/lo que sea, además del hecho de que se ausentó un par de días debido a “asuntos urgentes” que desembocaron en el nuevo integrante del staff del hotel.

Así que, por el momento, ella había estado practicando a solas con la única compañía de Vaggie, quien, en aquellos momentos, estaba sentada en una de las mesas del bar, con su celular en manos mientras se reproducía un video del boom en las noticias de los últimos días.

La voz modulada pero irreverente de Kattie Kiljoy era lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento; para esos momentos, la princesa del infierno estaba sentada en el borde del escenario, tomando una botella de agua, probablemente en un pequeño descanso de su ensayo del día. Razzle y Dazzle, quienes habían estado ayudando con la parte instrumental, se sentaron a su lado como pequeños peluches vivientes.

—En otras noticias, los rumores de un posible emparejamiento entre nada más que _El demonio de la radio_ con alguien de la familia real han sido todo un acontecimiento.

—¡En efecto, Kattie! —La voz olvidable de Tom Trench salió del celular de la polilla, mientras su cara se teñía con el rojo de la ira. —¡Y se dice que es nada más que la hija del jefe!

—¡¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado?! —La nota sarcástica en la voz de Kattie incomodó a la aludida, mientras que la polilla ponía pausa al video. La cara de Vaggie era una mezcla de odio y furia reprimida en un vaivén multicolor que iba desde el pálido hasta el rojo escarlata.

Por otro lado, a la princesa del infierno no le importaban aquellos chismes. De todas maneras, lo que decían no era verdad y encima, cualquier cosa proveniente de Kattie Killjoy seguramente era algún ardid loco por mera diversión de parte de ella debido a lo que había pasado durante su entrevista. Por supuesto, no era desconocido para Charlie que la reportera la odiaba, y el sentimiento era algo mutuo.

—¡Te dije que él lo había hecho! —Dijo Vaggie, tratando de calmarse, aunque no podía. —¡Inició ese maldito rumor y ahora TODO mundo piensa cosas locas al respecto!

Charlie pensó por un momento en que, seguramente, Alastor ni siquiera estaba enterado, y en el momento en el que lo hiciera, correría mucha sangre. Era muy típico de él cortar los problemas de raíz, y probablemente para él, el hecho de que lo emparejaran con ella sería incómodo.

O sea, él había dicho que “aquello” que pasó entre los dos ni siquiera había tendido importancia mínima. Lo más seguro es que esto lo molestara o simplemente lo terminaría ignorando… porque ya había dejado bastante claro que ellos dos sólo se llevaban bien, simplemente eso.

Al recordarlo, una sensación de intranquilidad se apoderó de ella. ¿Era molestia porque no se sentía importante? ¿Era molestia por la injuria de Kattie? ¿Era preocupación de que Alastor quizá hiciera una carnicería si todo aquel chisme barato llegara a sus orejas?

Ella no lo sabía, y tampoco quería pensar en ello. La rubia sacudió la cabeza suavemente como si se tratara de acomodar su cabello, hecho un desastre por la práctica que había hecho hasta hace unos minutos.

—¡Ahh! Vaggie, ¡vamos! Tú sabes muy bien que ella me odia y seguramente lo hizo por eso. ¡Dudo mucho que Alastor si quiera se interese en cosas como esa!

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? No sabemos una mierda de él, ¡y a ti parece no importarte!

—No es que no me importe, sabes…

—¡Pues entonces deberías empezar poniendo límites! No puedes esperar a que todo se resuelva mágicamente, o que él de pronto enloquezca y termine con todo. ¡Piensa las cosas claramente, Charlie! —En cierta medida, Vaggie tenía razón a los ojos de Charlie. Era verdad que debía hablar con Alastor sobre los rumores, y quizá evitar una masacre con ello.

Por otro lado, la princesa sentía que las aseveraciones con respecto a las dobles intenciones del ciervo que sostenía Vaggie eran exageraciones. ¡Por supuesto que ella sabía que Alastor era peligroso! Pero también sentía que podía confiar en él, porque de alguna manera, él era su amigo ahora. Un amigo algo loco, pero confiable… probablemente.

—Está bien… ¡prometo hablar seriamente con él y aclarar los rumores! De todas maneras, tengo que hacerlo antes de que papá se entere y empiece una cacería loca. Lo último que quiero es una zona de guerra en el hotel.

Vaggie sonrió, esperando a que Charlie cumpliera con su palabra. No quería presionarla, pero de alguna manera, sentía que debía alertarle sobre lo que estaba pasando. Quizá, de alguna manera, la princesa se diera cuenta del juego malévolo de Alastor de una vez por todas y al fin lo terminara echando, aunque lo veía improbable, tenía esperanza aún.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Charlie estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Alastor. Luego de hablar con Vaggie y prometerle a ella que hablaría seriamente con él, la princesa decidió hacerlo inmediatamente, pero parecía que le iba a costar un poco aquello.

Por supuesto, Vaggie le había pedido esperar a que el mismo demonio de la radio empezara con su día y hablarlo en la seguridad del despacho administrativo del hotel, pero la rubia, en un arranque de autoconfianza, le había respondido que lo mejor era tratar el asunto lo más rápido posible y salió corriendo hacia donde ahora se encontraba.

Con un grito interno, trató de calmarse a sí misma y pensar en cómo abordar el asunto de una manera en la que no pareciera… ¿raro?

Suspiró profundamente, como si con la toma de aire, también viniera la confianza.

—¿Por qué estar nerviosa, Charlie? Vamos, no es como si esto fuera algo tan grave… —Susurró para sí misma.

—¿Y qué tal si se enoja? ¿Qué tal si me culpa por todo este malentendido? ¿Y si se va del hotel? —El nerviosismo en la princesa del infierno empezó a aumentar mientras se imaginaba diversos escenarios de lo que, según ella, podría pasar.

—Si Al se va del hotel, ¿yo qué debería hacer? No, no, no, Charlie… —Ella empezó a caminar en círculos mientras pensaba en una manera en la que Alastor permaneciera en el hotel incluso si se ofendía. —¡Ahhh! Piensa, piensa en una manera efectiva para que Alastor no abandone…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo saltar de la impresión, dando un grito de sorpresa.

—¡Buenos días, _Darling_!, ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! —La sonrisa de Alastor, imperecedera, parecía estar poseída por cierta complacencia. Charlie, asustada aún, empezó a temer que la hubiese escuchado durante su pequeña discusión consigo misma.

El demonio de la radio, aquella mañana, había dormido un poco menos de lo acostumbrado, pero se sentía lo suficientemente descansado. No era que necesitara tanto dormir como algunos otros, siempre había tenido el sueño ligero debido a sus negocios y precauciones que debía tener gracias a ello, incluso estando en la tierra. Era una costumbre que seguramente nunca se iría, y de la que estaba completamente acostumbrado y consciente.

Gracias a ello, a esas alturas estaba preparado para iniciar sus actividades diarias, de hecho, esperaba ver a Charlie practicar su acto para el bar nocturno del hotel e incluso ofrecerse a ayudarle, con todo lo que ello significaba, así que pensaba en que su día no podría ser mejor.

Pero se equivocó, de una sorpresiva y buena manera. Nunca habría esperado a que ella lo buscara por cuenta propia nuevamente tan rápido.

Por supuesto, él esperaba a que paulatinamente, las incursiones de la rubia a su territorio se hicieran más y más comunes, hasta que ella lo hiciera inconscientemente y así tenerla a su merced cada vez que él deseara mediante la misma voluntad de la rubia.

—Uhmm… ehh… ¡¿Hola?! —Esa curvatura nerviosa en los labios de la princesa del infierno mientras lo saludaba hicieron que el corazón de Alastor diera un vuelco; los ojos del wendigo, entrecerrados por el disfrute de aquel pequeño y casi imperceptible temblor de Charlie en su voz y su cuerpo, se posaron en los ojos de ella: grandes, acuosos, bovinos, dulces.

Alastor odiaba las cosas dulces, pero cuando se trataba de ella, lo disfrutaba bastante.

Un dulce raro y exótico, amargo, suave, fragante y azucarado. A ratos, también un poco picante.

En silencio, esperó a que ella continuara. No lo hizo por mucho tiempo, ya que ella no dejaba de balbucear onomatopeyas casi ininteligibles desde el momento en que respondió su saludo.

—Ehrr… Y entonces… me preguntaba si… tú y yo podríamos hablar a solas.

— _Interesante_ —Pensó el ciervo luego de escuchar a la princesa, quien había volteado la mirada y parecía un poco avergonzada. ¿Por qué lo estaría? Según lo que había escuchado antes de abrir la puerta, ella estaba preocupada por el hecho de que él pudiese abandonarla debido a cuestiones que él no conocía aún.

Al wendigo le pareció ridículo el hecho de que Charlie pensara que él la abandonaría tan fácilmente; por supuesto, ella no sabía que, gracias al cierto contrato, no podía hacerlo así él lo deseara. El problema es que incluso si pudiera, él no quería.

¿Por qué abandonaría a su preciado y principal entretenimiento? ¿Quién en su sano juicio abandonaría a una pequeña y linda muñequita que le brindaba tantas cosas como ella? No. No lo haría así su vida dependiera de ello, porque ahora, Alastor sabía que ella le pertenecía.

—¡Por supuesto, _mon amour!_ Permíteme invitarte a pasar. —El wendigo tomó de la mano a la princesa y la jaló hacia sí, para luego, con la otra mano, llevarla de la cintura al interior de su morada; la puerta se cerró tras de ellos por sí sola, cosa que hizo que Charlie volteara la cabeza, sorprendida de buena manera.

Aunque la princesa del infierno ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de contacto físico con Alastor, ésta vez, estaba completamente nerviosa y ruborizada, debido al incómodo recuerdo que paseaba por sus pensamientos de vez en cuando. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No es como si en verdad le gustara Alastor, simplemente, ella pensaba que le atraía debido al parecido con su padre, y que quizá, el hecho de aquellas semejanzas la hacía sentir así.

La habitación en la que habían aparecido en la casa del wendigo era como una especie de sala de té en medio de un invernadero. Charlie nunca pensó que Alastor fuese un hombre de plantas, en realidad. El piso era de una madera bonita, lisa y pulcra en un color oscuro casi chocolate; los muebles decorativos también eran de la misma madera, tallados cuidadosamente, con una temática de bosque.

Por los cristales amplios del techo y las paredes se podía ver hacia afuera. El paisaje desolado y pantanoso hizo un contraste extraño con el follaje colorido de las plantas interiores. Muchas de las mismas, sin saberlo Charlie, eran venenosas o carnívoras nativas del infierno que Alastor había tenido bien en recolectar por mera curiosidad y que luego se volvió un pasatiempo más que a veces tendía a olvidar.

Adelantándose a su anfitrión, la rubia correteó hasta la mesa que el wendigo dedicaba para sus reuniones de té con Rosie y Mimzy usualmente. Alastor estaba completamente agradecido a sí mismo de que tuviese un rincón como ese en su hogar, puesto que a su invitada parecía gustarle bastante.

Con un par de parpadeos, la rubia lo miró con una de esas miradas inocentes suyas que a veces hacía. Al wendigo, aquello casi lo saca de control. Deseaba intensamente corromperla de alguna manera, aunque ni siquiera sabía cómo, pero también una parte de él no quería hacerlo.

—¡Este lugar es increíble, Al! —Gritó maravillada la princesa. —Ni siquiera mamá tenía algo así en casa, aunque a ella le gusta la botánica también.

—Estoy profundamente agradecido por tus cumplidos, _Darling_. —El wendigo, entonces, se acercó a ella y con una reverencia la invitó a tomar asiento. —¿Té? ¿O prefieres algo más, _sweetheart_?

Charlie, sentándose a la mesa, se sintió como en un cuento que había leído hace mucho tiempo de algunas curiosidades que habían traído los pecadores con el pasar de los años: _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ ; ella estaba pensando seriamente que justo en ese momento, ella se sentía como Alicia en la fiesta de té del sombrerero, y no pudo pensar en que Alastor fuese aquel personaje. Incluso pensó en que él se veía particularmente bien con uno, rememorando el primer baile en el que se involucraron casi inmediatamente luego de conocerse.

 _—Loco ya está… un poco, al menos_ —la rubia pensó.

Sonriendo para sí misma, respondió vagamente un sí casi inaudible a su interlocutor. Afortunadamente para ella, él le prestaba demasiada atención como para poder oírla claramente.

—¿Sí a qué, _mon amour_? — Alastor se había acercado peligrosamente a Charlie, tanto que la asustó cuando escuchó su voz tan cerca de ella, haciéndola dar un pequeño salto, aunque no la hizo gritar. Aquello, ante la mirada del ciervo, fue una exquisitez. Verla tan vulnerable a su lado lo hacía sentir de cierta manera que no podía describir por completo, algo parecido a la emoción de la caza.

—¿Eh? Uhhh… Al té… jejeje, sí… té. Creo. —El ciervo tomó asiento frente a ella, y luego, con un movimiento de manos, hizo aparecer una tetera, una taza para té frente a Charlie, y para él, una taza de café. Otros utensilios también se materializaron en un pequeño estallido de polvo rojizo.

Lo más excitante, a los ojos de la princesa, fue la fuente de bocadillos que tomó lugar de centro de mesa. Esa charola de tres pisos con diversas galletas y postres la hizo perderse en la emoción.

De alguna manera, Charlie se preguntaba si era común para Alastor tener este tipo de cosas a su alcance, desde el momento en que, en el infierno, era muy difícil de conseguir casi cualquier cosa que no fuesen drogas, alcohol y tabaco. Para él, todo parecía fácil y obvio, y se sintió pequeña ante ello.

Por supuesto, cuando ella salió al mundo real, que se dio cuenta de todo aquello. Incluso teniendo el suficiente dinero, era un trabajo terrible conseguir comida de calidad o cosas de mediana calidad por un precio justo. Se preguntaba si en verdad lo que sabía del infierno era tan ínfimo como para ser también una inútil con las compras más básicas.

—¿Y cuál era ese asunto del que querías hablar a solas, _my dear?_ —El ciervo sacó de sus pensamientos a Charlie; por supuesto, él no tenía la menor intención de dejar en claro que había escuchado parte de su diatriba antes de abrir la puerta, a pesar de que ella parecía ansiosa y preocupada de que aquello resultase cierto.

—Uhmm… en verdad no sé cómo decirlo. —La sonrisa de Alastor pareció ensancharse un poco más mientras la escuchaba hablar. Por supuesto, él había escuchado que ella tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría si él se enterara de cierto “algo”. El ciervo se preguntaba qué cosa podría ser.

Una parte de él, anhelaba que ella le dijera cosas que nunca pensó querer escuchar de alguien para sí. Quería hacerse a la idea de que ella, de alguna manera, cumpliera con las expectativas del rumor que Kattie Kiljoy había hecho bien en difundir, pero él no era un tonto ni un ingenuo. Alastor sabía que era muy pronto y que la princesa, en estos momentos, era un caos emocional.

Probablemente, el asunto tenía que ver con aquel rumor, y aquel acercamiento afortunado que ambos tuvieron, pero él no quería ser tan positivo al respecto a pesar de que lo anhelaba.

 _El anhelo._ Una sensación nueva que pasó a ser parte de su colección de emociones que la rubia había traído consigo.

—Simplemente lo dices, _Darling._ No veo el mayor problema en ello. —Respondió estoicamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

—Es sólo que es algo… _complicado._ Uhmm… creo que mostrarlo sería mejor… sí. —La rubia buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón por su teléfono móvil. No sabía si en el territorio de Alastor había señal, así que había guardado el video que Vaggie le había mostrado desde antes, pensando que quizá podría necesitarlo para explicarse, ya que ella se conocía bastante bien.

Alastor observó curioso cómo la rubia sacaba algo rectangular de entre su ropa, y empezó a presionar aquello con un dedo mientras lo sostenía con la mano contraria. Ese pequeño objeto emitía un sonido extraño, como de gritos de dolor, cada que la princesa lo presionaba. Al ciervo, aquel juguete le pareció gracioso, aunque no tan interesante.

Luego, Charlie le acercó aquello. Era una especie de televisión miniatura a los ojos del ciervo, donde podía ver parte de un Show de imágenes como el que había observado la primera vez que vio a la princesa rubia.

La voz de la reportera y su acompañante le pareció chocante, además, ella estaba hablando de un tema que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué clase de artilugio raro es este? —Preguntó, ignorando el contenido del “show de imágenes” que el aparato estaba reproduciendo.

—¿Un teléfono? —Contestó pasmada Charlie.

—No, no puede ser eso, _sweetheart_. Yo conozco muy bien los teléfonos y te aseguro que son más grandes que eso. ¡Lo que sea! ¿A quién le importa?

La cara de la rubia pasó del asombro a la risa. ¡En realidad, ella sabía cosas que Alastor no! Eso la hizo sentirse un poco triunfante, aunque fuese algo tonto para ojos externos.

—¿Y? ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto? —Charlie esperaba otra reacción, honestamente. Parecía que el wendigo en realidad no tenía la intención de prestar atención siquiera a los rumores.

—¿Sobre qué, _Darling_? —¡Por supuesto que Alastor sabía a lo que se refería su compañera! Simplemente, él no quería responder a menos que ella lo solicitara expresamente.

—¡Lo que acabo de mostrarte! —Aunque ella no estaba molesta, Charlie estaba un poco enfadada debido a la poca cooperación del ciervo para mantener la conversación en el rumbo en el que debería ir naturalmente.

—Un juguete muy curioso, como dije, aunque no me interesa. —Los ojos de Alastor rodaron como si lo que dijera fuese obvio, y la paciencia de Charlie se agotaba un poco más. Para el ciervo, aquello era muy divertido.

—¡No! Yo hablo del stream… —Las manos de la princesa del infierno se movieron continuamente como si con ello enfatizara sus palabras.

—¿Qué es un _stream_? ¿Qué tiene que ver un arroyo con lo que estamos hablando, _mon amour_? —Charlie dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa, con cuidado de no dar contra la taza de té. La rubia estaba cansada, ¿cómo hablar con el demonio de la radio si él no entendía palabras actuales?

—¡Por todos los infiernos! —Suspiró. —Estoy hablando del _rumor_ … ¡Eso que la perra de Kattie ha estado difundiendo tan alegremente!

—¡Oh! ¡Eso! Tonterías sin importancia, _my dear._ —Cuando Alastor mencionó las palabras _sin importancia_ , algo en el pecho de Charlie se rompió un poco, como si la hubiesen golpeado.

Sus expresivos ojos se contrajeron en una mueca de tristeza, cosa que para Alastor no pasó desapercibido. ¿Qué la había hecho poner esa cara? Para el ciervo, aquello era un enigma. ¿Tanto le pesaba aquel rumor? No, no podría ser eso, ya que quedaba muy claro que él le agradaba a ella.

Entonces… ¿por qué?

—Tienes razón… _no es importante. No soy importante… ¿verdad?_ —Charlie cubrió su boca luego de decir aquello sin pensar. ¿Qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza ahora? ¿Tanto necesitaba ella la aprobación de un amigo que se sintió tan mal al respecto?

Alastor no sabía muy bien qué decir. Esto… había salido de sus expectativas desde hace unos momentos y necesitaba tiempo para retomar el control. ¿Qué significaba esa especie de reproche? Como si ella esperara a tener un elogio, o una confirmación de algo de lo que él no estaba seguro.

—¡Por supuesto que eres importante, _sweetheart_! —Empezó a decir. —Una demonio única en tu clase… Si te soy sincero, eres fascinante a tu manera… aunque no veo por qué esto tiene algo que ver con lo que estábamos hablando originalmente.

—N… ¡No! ¡Nada! Sólo estoy un poco sensible con todo este asunto loco de cantar en público y estoy nerviosa… es eso. ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! —Las manos de Charlie empezaron a moverse nerviosamente, como si tratara de esfumar la rara atmósfera que ella misma había creado.

—¡Tonterías, _my dear_! Estarás perfectamente bien. —Respondió Alastotr mientras servía un poco más de té a Charlie. —¡No puedo esperar para escucharte en el escenario!

La cara de la princesa cambió para mejor cuando Alastor dijo lo que pensaba, como una niña a la que le habían dado un regalo.

—¿En serio?

—Nunca he hablado más en serio. —La cara de Charlie se tiñó de rojo con aquella respuesta. Aquellas palabras de verdad la hacían feliz. Contemplando aquel elogio en silencio y las consecuencias que habían tenido en la rubia, Alastor le ofreció algunas galletas de la fuente, tomando en cuenta los elogios y opiniones de sus invitadas usuales al respecto para hacer las recomendaciones.

Y así, pasaron aquel mediodía juntos, haciendo que Charlie olvidara un poco el asunto que la había llevado hasta ahí, y dejándolo de lado, pensando que quizá, en verdad a Alastor no le importaban los chismes malintencionados de nadie, y que seguramente tenía asuntos más importantes para él que tratar ese tipo de cosas.

Por un lado, ella estaba aliviada, pero por otro, un desasosiego empezó a teñir su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!   
> Tanto tiempo sin escribir… Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve un evento en cierta revista de corte literario en la que suelo escribir y los plazos de entrega me llenaron las manos, así que este capítulo lo acabo de terminar justo hoy.   
> Lo sé, es corto, pero quería entregar algo a ustedes hoy debido a que me desaparecí por un tiempo.   
> Afortunadamente, no me desapareceré de nuevo tanto tiempo, por ahora.   
> ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Son gasolina para mi corazón.


	12. Mimzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un problema aparece justo en la apertura del bar del Hotel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para éste capítulo, les recomiendo buscar la canción “Demon Kitty Rag” de las Katzenjammer en Youtube o cualquiera de las plataformas de música de su preferencia.

Young-Mi había cambiado su vestido tipo kimono por algo más cómodo, parecía más bien una sacerdotisa sintoísta con sus ropas actuales, en color blanco. Ella estaba barriendo las hojas del jardín del hotel como mero pasatiempo, aquello era una costumbre muy arraigada en ella durante su vida humana, cuando decidió jubilarse e irse a vivir a Japón.

Suspiró hondo, una ligera brisa, de las pocas que a veces podían sentirse en el infierno, le golpeó suavemente la cara de pelaje naranja a rayas; una de sus orejas se movió por mera reacción cuando una de sus muñecas kokeshi regadas por todo el hotel empezó a emitir signos de alarma.

Cuando Young-Mi llegó al hotel, y empezó a convivir con los habitantes del mismo, había entregado muñecas Kokeshi a casi todos, y a quienes la rechazaron, simplemente les dejó una camuflada con ayuda de Niffty.

Las muñecas japonesas a las que se había hecho muy afín en sus épocas de jubilación tenían una especial conexión con ella. Cada una tenía un nombre propio, una historia. La historia de sus hermanas en la pre guerra, sus hermanas no de sangre, pero sí de destino.

Young-Mi entonces pudo percatarse del olor de la discordia arribando al hotel. El olor de un enemigo nuevo… El olor de alguien conocido y temido.

Una joven mujer de cabello rubio blanquecino y apariencia humanoide había ingresado al bar del hotel. Era completamente reconocible con su corte bob acomodado a su cabello, su pequeña figura regordeta y su vestimenta de flappy girl.

Rápidamente, susurró a otra de sus kokeshi. Probablemente, la apertura del bar del hotel sería una zona de guerra si nadie intervenía.

**++++++++++**

Alastor estaba un poco ocupado aquel día; entre las solicitudes para firma de las remodelaciones tanto de las áreas comunes como de los jardines y áreas de recreación al aire libre, y la constante solicitud de su nuevo _trabajador_ , el demonio de la radio se sentía cansado.

En realidad, él quería ver a Charlie.

Esa necesidad se estaba haciendo cada vez más común en él, y aquello no le gustaba, no del todo, en primer lugar, porque tenía que cumplir con sus deberes, y al paso que iba, incluso podría dejar de lado cosas que terminarían con terribles consecuencias en el futuro, y aquello era lo que menos deseaba.

En aquel momento, Alastor estaba en las habitaciones de Baxter. El nervioso demonio pez le había molestado insistentemente en hablar con él, y no tuvo más opción que hacerlo si quería llegar a tiempo para la apertura del bar. En realidad, estaba ansioso por ver la actuación de Charlie.

Como un establecimiento de entretenimiento, el bar del hotel, a diferencia de todo lo demás, estaba abierto también a personas exteriores del mismo. Los clientes que no eran residentes del exclusivo Hotel Hazbin podían ingresar por la puerta que daba a la calle, pasando por un intensivo chequeo de seguridad para evitar atentados en contra del establecimiento mismo.

El pequeño demonio de nombre Baxter, empezó con una diatriba interminable sobre lo que habían acordado, cosa que a Alastor no le pudo importar menos. ¡Por supuesto que la encomienda de trabajar para su querida demonio _belle_ era parte del trato! Así que Baxter estaba atrapado con esto hasta que el demonio de la radio decidiera que ya no requería sus servicios.

Un susurro interrumpió su charla con Baxter. La voz era suave, delicada y femenina, era la chica gato coreana.

_—“Lamento interrumpir, pero hay algo que debería saber.”_

Las astas del demonio ciervo crecieron un poco mientras el mensaje era recibido. A esas alturas, Alastor creía que probablemente tenía que ver con la situación delicada del espionaje, de los _otros_ jefes de Young-Mi, o quizá incluso de algún loco pecador que había planeado cosas turbias en contra de Charlie por mero fanatismo.

Nunca se imaginó lo que la chica gato le iba a decir a continuación.

_—“La señorita Mimzy ha ingresado al bar del hotel como cliente.”_

**++++++++**

Charlie estaba nerviosa.

¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! Esta era la primera vez que cantaría en público como una artista, como lo hacía su madre. Aunque su estilo era pura y completamente diferente.

El vestuario lo habían elegido entre Niffty y Vaggie, y la habían convertido en una suerte de gótic lolita extraña post punk o algo así. La falda era amplia y con capas, algo ostentoso, pero increíblemente no era incómodo, incluso el corsé que le rodeaba la cintura no la incomodaba; el vestido era color negro con tonos rojos y los aditamentos llenos de pequeñas cosas metálicas y engranajes le parecían graciosos.

Su cabello rizado y un poco desordenado había sido acomodado en un peinado antiguo y adornado con un sombrero pequeño bastante lindo, pero a su parecer, inútil.

Bueno, era común ese tipo de vestuario en el espectáculo.

Su maquillaje era bastante suave a comparación con el de su madre, pero sentía que la hacía parecer bonita, demasiado bonita. Sin duda, Niffty sabía cómo hacer aquel tipo de cosas con mano presta.

Vaggie estaba terminando de acomodar el vestuario que habían descartado en el colgador del camerino mientras Niffty terminaba de colocar algunas perlas y flores en el cabello de Charlie. Su peinado se había vuelto un poco recargado, pero no rompía la armonía de todo el conjunto de su ropa de trabajo. Parecía una muñeca atrapada en los 1800’s, radiante y encantadora. El demonio polilla terminó con lo que estaba haciendo justo cuando Charlie se levantaba de su asiento para mirarse en un espejo de cuerpo completo. Y Vaggie quedó muda.

Charlie estaba completamente hermosa, no tenía palabras para describirla.

—“Te ves…” —El sonido de la puerta cortó el diálogo de la chica polilla.

—“Charlie, _Darling,_ ¿puedo pasar?” —Se escuchó luego de unos golpecillos en la madera. La cara de Charlie, cuando escuchó a Alastor llamarle, si de por si era hermosa, se volvió radiante. Aquello le dolió en el pecho a Vaggie, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar. Enojo, tristeza, aquello era ya común en sus días cuando se trataba de Charlie y su trato con el demonio de la radio.

La princesa apenas si respondió un sí lleno de alegría cuando Niffty se apresuró hacia la puerta para abrirle a su jefe. Alastor, como siempre, iba vestido elegantemente. Había cambiado su traje a rayas normal por un modelo más sencillo de un traje de tres piezas con un chaleco bajo el saco, su monóculo permanecía intacto pero su cabello había sido atado en una coleta y sólo unos mechones de su cabello bicolor enmarcaban su rostro afilado de eterna sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no pudo ensancharse más, llena de admiración y sorpresa cuando la vio, a su princesa, a _su charming_ _demon belle_.

—“¡Mis ojos están viendo a una ninfa, a un ser superior de belleza tal que deslumbra, ¿acaso es que estoy delirando?!” —Charlie, ruborizada aún más por los cumplidos de Alastor, se veía mucho más hermosa todavía. Era como un sueño. Alastor realmente deseaba poder capturarla en ese momento y mantenerla así eternamente para verla, para olerla, para sentirla.

—“¡Oh! Al, ¡no exageres!” —Respondió ella llena de vergüenza, bajando un poco la cabeza para que él no se diera cuenta del desastre rojo que se había vuelto su cara, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

—“¡No exagero, _sweetheart!_ Éste estilo te queda como anillo al dedo, si he de decir algo más, es que te ves incluso más maravillosa que tu bella madre.”

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Charlie se conmocionara. No estaba segura, desde hacía poco tiempo algo estaba empezando a cambiar en ella y en cómo trataba con Alastor, al inicio, creyó que era pura admiración, luego, amistad. Ahora, Charlie no sabía realmente qué estaba pasando y eso la confundía. Pequeños indicios de cosas que ella creía no podían ser posibles, porque, ¿qué tan mal ella estaría sabiendo que Al en realidad no se fijaba en ese tipo de cosas que Charlie se hacía a la idea? No, no, no…. Quizá, Charlie estaba dispuesta a aceptar que Alastor le empezaba a gustar de cierta manera un poco diferente a la amistad, pero no más. No aceptaría nada más por el bien de su hotel y sus pacientes, de sí misma.

Sobre todo, porque Al lo había dejado muy en claro. Ellos dos sólo eran _amigos._ Buenos amigos. Excelentes amigos con un negocio en común.

—“Ehh… Gracias… creo.” —Alastor se había acercado a la princesa a esas alturas de la conversación; suavemente, el demonio de la radio levantó con suavidad el mentón de la rubia, atrapándolo entre sus dedos, llevando a mirarlo a los ojos. El rubor escarlata de la princesa, sus ojos llorosos por la ansiedad, sus labios brillantes con un labial rojo, húmedos, de apariencia tan suave…

Alastor recordó el _accidente_ , recordó el fugaz roce, la inquietante sensación. Algo dentro de él quería empujarlo a hacerlo, ésta vez a propósito, no obstante, no podía. No debía, aún.

Y así, tan cerca y tan lejos, respirando ambos el aire uno del otro, Alastor sonrió delicadamente, de una manera en la que Charlie podría decir que también lo hacía con la mirada.

—“¡No tienes nada que agradecer, _my dear_! ¡Tonterías! Sin duda todo esto te favorece, ¡es como si hubieras nacido para el espectáculo!” —El demonio de la radio terminó presionando la agraciada nariz de la princesa ante la mirada furibunda de la chica polilla. Por supuesto, él se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y eso, pensó, probablemente le había empujado la idea de rozar los labios de su _charming demon belle_ nuevamente.

Con sus palabras de apoyo, Charlie se sintió un poco menos presionada; estaba nerviosa porque sería su _debut_ oficial como _cantante_ en toda la palabra. Por supuesto, ella amaba cantar, pero sentía que era solo una simple novata. Comparada con su madre, Charlie sentía que no era suficiente.

Pero allí estaba Alastor, el demonio temido de la radio, un hombre que lejos de lo que pensaría la mayoría, la estaba apoyando y la trataba como una amiga, como alguien preciado más allá de quienes eran sus padres o su posición de noble en el infierno. Incluso, él con su sentido del humor y su sinceridad brutal le había extendido la mano en un asunto del que hasta su propio padre se había burlado.

Quizá, todo aquello la había hecho pensar que ella estaba interesada en él como algo más de lo que el mismo demonio de la Radio esperaba.

—“¡No sabes cuánto me han ayudado tus palabras, Al!” —Suspiró luego, tomando las manos del ciervo.

—“¡De nada, _sweetheart!_ Ahora, ve y rompe los corazones de la audiencia…”

Charlie asintió alegremente, más decidida. Alastor vio como ella salía de los camerinos, y tras ella, la demonio polilla. De alguna manera, el wendigo sabía que pese a la calma que había ahora, la noche sería larga y pesada.

Esperaba eliminar el factor externo antes de que ocurriera una catástrofe, pero… estaba hablando de Mimzy. Ella no se iría tan fácilmente, no si Alastor mismo estaba involucrado.

**++++++++++**

A pesar de la época en la que había nacido, y los múltiples negocios que ella tenía en el bar que ocupaban casi la totalidad de su tiempo, Mimzy era una chica que se adaptaba al cambiar de los tiempos y a las nuevas tecnologías. Es por ello, que para deleite de los trabajadores y clientes, había pantallas en sus bares, donde se transmitían diversos videos musicales y programas.

Además, a ella misma le gustaban esas cosas, ella era una amante ferviente de los musicales y algunos dramones de tv que transmitían los canales infernales, soñando de vez en cuando que su propia historia de amor floreciera como en aquellas series, entre sangre y entrañas y la delicia del pecado.

Fue una mañana, o quizá una tarde, ya no estaba segura, mientras descansaba para su número musical en su bar principal, cuando empezó a cambiar de canales erráticamente mientras buscaba una buena cobertura de alguna masacre, quizá con esperanzas de que alguna de ellas fuesen obra de Alastor.

Ella y él eran buenos _amigos_ ; en realidad, Mimzy era más que su amiga, su prospecto de _pareja_. O eso creía ella.

Él la había rechazado suavemente a lo largo de las décadas de su amistad, sin embargo, ella no perdía el empuje. Las duras pero delicadas palabras de Alastor, en lugar de pararla, le daban esperanza.

Cierto, él le había dicho repetidas veces que ella era la única que compartía tantas cosas en común. Le había repetido infinidad de veces que ella era la que más lo entendía y en quien más confianza tenía. Todo aquello le había llenado el corazón de paciencia a Mimzy. La dueña de la cadena de bares Red Canary creía fervientemente que lo único que se interponía entre ella y el corazón de su amado era tiempo…. Y ellos tenían todo el tiempo que el infierno podía darles.

Hasta que aquel día, en su cotidianidad, lo que menos había esperado escuchar le vino a golpear la cara con la voz irritable de Katy Killjoy.

Alastor, _su_ Alastor era noticia estelar, incitando un chismorreo sobre su situación sentimental con nada más ni nada menos que con la hija de Lucifer.

Mimzy sabía que Alastor tenía negocios con el gobernante del infierno, y no era un secreto para ella que el demonio de la radio apuntaba a convertirse en más que un overlord.

Sin embargo, la noticia la conmocionó. Sintió como su corazón se rompía al mismo tiempo que la ira se apoderaba de sí misma.

Ella _debía_ hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para que Alastor recobrara la cordura y regresara a su lado.

No podía permitir que alguien que apenas si lo conocía se quedara con él. Ella había sufrido tanto, llorado tanto, se había esforzado tanto para nada. ¡Nada!

Furiosa, arrojó todo lo que encontró hacia la pantalla donde el video de Alastor y la perra Magne bailaban preciosamente en el evento de apertura de su asqueroso hotel. Los celos, la rabia y la envidia se apoderaron de ella.

—“¡Yo soy la que debería estar en ese lugar! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!”

Su furia se calmó un par de horas más tarde, luego de masacrar el distrito más cercano. Lloró a mares, gritó a todo pulmón, mató hasta saciarse.

Sentía como su corazón se estrujaba en cada respirar, y entonces, decidió luchar.

No iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles. No cuando perdió tanto de su tiempo, no cuando seguramente, Alastor lo hacía para escalar en el mundo de los círculos de poder infernal.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta aquel hotel. Se vistió lo mejor que pudo, para la batalla que debía pelear por ella misma y su orgullo de mujer. Ella era hermosa, y lo sabía, muchos demonios habían perdido la cabeza por ella y eso era su mejor carta, conocía sus puntos fuertes y había investigado a su oponente.

La niña Magne no era más que una princesa tonta y simple con aire en la cabeza, ninguna mujer de verdad perdería ante ella, Mimzy sólo necesitaba demostrar la estupidez de su contrincante, necesitaba mostrar que la calidad de la mercancía que ambas ostentaban era infinitamente diferente.

Lo primero que notó al entrar al establecimiento que lideraban Alastor y aquella chica tonta, era el sello indiscutible del demonio de las astas.

El local le recordaba los tiempos de gloria de las épocas en las que ambos estaban vivos, los salones de baile, los bares clandestinos, una mezcla de ambos escenarios que le hizo rememorar buenos tiempos cuando ambos eran cómplices.

Un mozo lindo de apariencia cansada, alto y de piel gris y cabello verde, la llevó hasta su mesa. El lugar que había solicitado con antelación estaba cerca del escenario y la pista de baile, pero lo suficientemente oculto como para que Alastor tuviese dificultad en encontrarla.

Mimzy, primero, quería ver por qué aquella niña boba había cautivado a _su_ Alastor.

Pidió un Martini mientras esperaba al inicio del show; las luces se apagaron en un momento cuando ella se estaba cansando de estar sola.

Mimzy nunca había estado en el otro lado del estrado, claro, ella había sido espectadora de diversas artistas que trabajaban en las sucursales del Red Canary en los diferentes distritos en el que se había extendido, pero lo hacía como la “dueña”, nunca como un mero cliente, como alguien que buscaba entretenerse.

El mesero le había traído ya el Martini número tres cuando un presentador anunció el número musical. La voz, extrañamente, no era de Alastor. Los músicos que empezaron a tocar una tonada de rag aderezada con el sonido agudo del violín eran todos demonios.

Ni había rastro de la magia de su amado, y eso la hizo sentir tranquila.

No quería que Alastor la viese portarse de aquella manera tan terrible como lo haría. Esto era por orgullo, por venganza, pero aun así no quería que la persona que amaba la viese tan miserable y de aquella forma. Su forma hirviente de celos.

Una linda chica, vestida como una muñeca, emergió del escenario, danzando al ritmo del rag. Realmente, la chica se veía espectacular, se notaba la madera de artista.

No era de sorprenderse que también su voz fuese increíble. Suave, dulce, potente… La niña podía llegar a los tonos a los que incluso a ella le costaba dificultad.

Mimzy la odió inmediatamente la escuchó cantar. Su educada voz, su increíble belleza, era injusto.

Era injusto que _esa_ niña se llevara todo lo que Mimzy anhelaba tener.

_“Here kitty, kitty_

_There's too much demon blood_

_In these self appointed angels”_

Charlie estaba sumida en su papel, cantando maravillosamente, mientras que Alastor, vestido con su traje tan fuera de sí mismo, buscaba camuflado a Mimzy. Había mandado a su sombra también, y a sus pequeños ayudantes, pero sabía que la demonio flappy girl era astuta y seguramente había usado algo para esconderse con eficiencia.

_“Acting like you're comatose_

_Speaking like a country rose_

_Or a preacher's pet in drag”_

Lo que sea, Alastor no tuvo más remedio que doblar sus esfuerzos. En poco tiempo, una de sus muñecas vodoo le señaló la locación de su _amiga_. La demonio rubia y regordeta parecía haber empezado temprano con la diversión, cosa que dedujo por la pequeña fila de copas vacías de martinis en la mesa.

_“Banging on a kettledrum_

_Won't make you notice me_

_Though you're bored beyond belief”_

Alastor se acercó a su presa lentamente. Mimzy, perdida en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, o quizá, se había rendido.

_“Suckin' on an old mans thumb_

_Man it makes me feel so numb_

_Gonna teach you how to how to make it feel good”_

—“Al menos ella lo hace maravillosamente…” —Había suspirado la mujer pequeña. Alastor sonrió. Sabía que esto era la calma antes de la tormenta, sin embargo, no quería ser grosero. Quizá, la confrontación hiciera que al fin ella desistiera de una buena vez con sus aspiraciones para con él.

—“¡Por supuesto! _Ella realmente es maravillosa.”_ —Alastor miró a su compañera de mesa actual. Mimzy parecía tranquila, pero su mirada ya había asesinado a Charlie en más de una ocasión en lo que habían tenido aquellas breves palabras.

_“I'll be your nightmare mirror_

_Do what you do to me_

_I'll be your nightmare mirror”_

—“La odio.” —Respondió cortante, con una voz susurrante y amenazadora. Alastor rio, sabiendo que ella sabía que no podía hacer mucho, sin embargo, estaba molesto.

—“Lo sé… y no me interesa si lo haces” —Mimzy volteó a verlo al fin. Estaba completamente estoico, sonriendo amenazadoramente. —“Sin embargo, si le dañas un solo cabello, nuestra larga amistad no podrá salvarte de las consecuencias.”

La música, la chica que cantaba, todo pasó a segundo plano para Mimzy. Todo era tan injusto para ella…. No podía desahogarse contra la chica que le estaba tratando de quitar lo _suyo_ , no podía darse el lujo también de que el hombre que ella amaba la odiase. ¡Por supuesto, no se daría por vencida! Siempre había formas, siempre había caminos.

Todo por amor.

—“No es que pudiese hacer algo contra alguien de la realeza en primer lugar… Pero es injusto.”

Mimzy bajó la cabeza. Su valentía se había ido con las duras palabras de Alastor, pero no su determinación. Había muchas formas de llegar a alguien, de recuperarlo todo. Sólo, debía ser prudente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Volvi!   
> Hubo problemas con este fic, pero planeo terminarlo. Estaba pensando en escribir toda la historia de una vez y publicarlo todo de una en una actualización masiva en un par de meses, ya que la cuarentena me ha hecho enfocarme en esto…. Pero, lo pensé mejor y estaré publicando tanto éste fic como el de “Blood, sweat and Tears” al mismo tiempo, porque, total, tengo el suficiente tiempo libre para escribir ahora.
> 
> ¡Los amo! Leí cada uno de sus comentarios. Todos, en serio, me llena de lágrimas su apoyo y espero retomar mi rumbo, y que los problemas que hubo se queden en el pasado.   
> ¡Gracias nuevamente!


	13. Frente a frente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una charla entre Mimzy y Al... Y Charlie y Mimzy al fin se encuentran, ¿será que Charlie tendrá algún enfrentamiento con ella?

Los dedos de Alastor fueron prestos en tomar la mano de Mimzy bajo la mesa; con el fuego en sus miradas, ambos se observaron uno al otro con la ferocidad calma de viejos amantes, o al menos, eso parecía a ojos de los que se atrevían a ver lo que ocurría con aquella pareja. Y no es que muchos estuvieran enterados de la presencia de ambos demonios poderosos, de hecho, nadie prestaba atención debido a la bella cantante que acaparaba las miradas y oídos de los presentes, de hecho, las únicas dos personas que se atrevieron a ver la escena que parecía una confesión de amor dulce de viejos esposos, eran Tom Trench, quien por mero aburrimiento y un pedido pasivo-agresivo de Kattie fue a dar a aquel lugar como mero consumidor, aunque nunca era inesperado el tener que trabajar en medio de su rato de esparcimiento.

De hecho, a Tom Trench aquello le pareció un revés bastante divertido y un aderezo delicioso para el chisme que era la comidilla de todos en el infierno. Lo que parecía un entretenido triángulo amoroso entre la princesa del infierno, la novia de ésta y el demonio de la radio, se había transformado maravillosamente en un cuarteto discordante, y por lo que parecía, la dueña del Red Canary no estaba asimilando muy bien la adición de Charlotte Magne a su relación con el Demonio de la Radio, si es que tenían una en primer lugar. Aunque… los rostros y las reacciones de ambos no dejaban dudas de lo que realmente estaba pasando: una pelea de amantes, una escena de celos, quizá una triste despedida entre ellos de una manera poco agradable.

Tom conocía muy bien a la dueña de los cabarets más famosos del infierno a razón de ser un cliente constante. No era un secreto para sus consumidores que ella era una fiera cuando se trataba de seducir hombres, y que, sin embargo, si el overlord de la Radio se lo pidiera, ella daría cualquier cosa.

Una mujer tan hermosa y tan solicitada como ella siempre pudo tener a cualquiera, menos a Alastor, el receptáculo de sus afectos. Afectos que, según lo que sabía Tom, nunca correspondió, pero que tampoco rechazó categóricamente.

Conociendo a la señorita Mimzy, como ya lo había hecho antes con otras muchas chicas que tenían el descaro de acercarse a Alastor, ella seguramente deseaba intervenir y cortar el chismorreo que el mismo Demonio de la Radio ignoró.

En esos instantes, Tom deseaba poder escuchar a fondo lo que estaban hablando, sin embargo, le era imposible. Lo que no le era imposible era tomar un video de aquella situación.

En su vida, él había sido un corresponsal de guerra. Muchas veces no podía tomar imágenes y simplemente tuvo que narrar, guardando todo lo que vivió en su memoria; con su muerte, él no necesitaba más que recordar lo vivido y una filmación de lo que había presenciado aparecería. Aquello era bastante conveniente para su rubro, sin embargo, por más que deseara adulterar lo producido de alguna manera, aquello no funcionaba, así que su trabajo al final era usar la _verdad_ para crear la discordia.

Aceptaba que era aburrido, sin embargo, conveniente. No más de un demonio caía por sus propias palabras y acciones sin necesidad de modificarlas, aunque a veces deseaba un poco más de discordia.

La otra persona que vio la escena había sido Vaggie, y a una parte de ella, aquello, le dio alivio. Porque si Alastor tenía pareja, Charlie se mantendría alejada de él. No es que en el infierno aquello fuese una regla, pero para la princesa del lugar, meterse en relaciones de otros no era lo suyo. Pero eso también disparó otras alertas en la polilla, porque pensó que, si Alastor no se había acercado a Charlie en el plan que había sospechado, era por otra razón.

Vigiló atentamente a la pareja de demonios que estaban hablando tranquilamente entre sí. Daría todo por poder escucharlos. Ella parecía un poco molesta y perturbada, quizá, un poco celosa.

Vaggie pensó que tal vez, aquella demonio tampoco estaba muy alegre con la relación que tenía últimamente su acompañante con Charlie, y si era así, creyó que sería una buena aliada, aunque no una de fiar.

Por otro lado, las cosas en la mesa donde Alastor y Mimzy compartían una conversación no eran las mejores; la mano del demonio de la Radio había sostenido la de Mimzy, aparentemente de manera caballerosa, sin embargo, aunque ella no lo quería aceptar, él la estaba lastimando.

—“Te había advertido que no quería juegos, Mimzy, _querida_.” —Susurró sonriente mientras llevaba la mano de la mujer con la que estaba hablando más cerca hacia él, en dirección contraria a donde Charlie se hallaba.

Pocas personas sabían que, así como Alastor tenía su micrófono como una extensión de sí y de sus poderes, MImzy tenía su elegante boquilla de cigarrillos. Un objeto de apariencia inanimado e inofensivo que tenía la capacidad de canalizar los poderes de su dueña, la cual, estaba apuntando a Charlie.

—“Fue algo inconsciente, probablemente. ¡No puedes pedirme que esté tan tranquila! A pesar de que prometí no meterme en tus asuntos… Y sé que lo haces por el bien de tus planes, porque alguien como tú simplemente podría usar a alguien como ella, ¿cierto?”

—“¡Oh! Mimzy, ¡eres tan divertida! Siempre pensé que, de todos los demonios, eras tú la que más me entendía.” —Se carcajeó el demonio de la radio mientras tomaba entre las manos la de ella; el corazón de la mujer se aceleró cuando Alastor había dicho aquello, infundiéndola de esperanza. ¡Por supuesto! Lo de ellos era trabajo, lo de ellos era por el bien de los planes del mismo Alastor.

En verdad, Mimzy en el fondo estaba convencida de ello, que lo que pasaba entre Alastor y la princesa del infierno no era más que un plan de éste para llegar a donde deseaba. No obstante, estaba equivocada.

—“Sin embargo, creo que, en ésta ocasión, me guardaré mis comentarios. Simplemente, no quiero tu intervención. No voy a negar que fue entretenido ver a todas aquellas damas alejarse ante tu presencia, quitándome un trabajo aburrido de encima, pero ésta vez, no toleraré tu mano.” —La soltó, para luego, aparecer frente a él un par de copas, para ella, otro Martini, y para él un wisky.

Lo que sea, a Alastor no le importaba si Mimzy pensaba que su interés por Charlie era debido a su padre o a sus planes, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que alejarla definitivamente, pero por el momento, ella era de utilidad.

Husker era uno de los mejores cuando se trataba de recolección de información, pero había cosas que sólo se podían averiguar en ciertos sitios con ciertas actividades lúdicas que involucraban obscenidades, y los antros de lujo de Mimzy eran los principales lugares donde la nobleza y los círculos poderosos iban a desfogar sus instintos carnales y de otras índoles cuando querían cosas específicas.

Sin embargo, la posesividad de Mimzy lo hastiaba; no negaría que su talento con el canto y el baile era un gran punto a su favor para soportar su constante ofrecimiento, a pesar de que ella tenía a todos los hombres y mujeres que deseara en el momento que se le antojara. Muestras de piel, resbalones de manos, todas esas tretas que intentó usar reiteradas veces, y luego, lo que lo chocó, fue la simulación de _ella._

Mimzy y él habían compartido un breve tiempo juntos en la tierra, antes de morir. Ella había sido una gran cómplice cuando se trataba de _información_ para sus propósitos, y también, una gran amistad. Se conocían mutuamente de una manera en la que ni Rosie lo había hecho, tanto, que Mimzy sabía de su gran secreto al respecto de la mujer que Alastor tanto anhelaba volver a ver.

Por eso, Mimzy se había cortado el cabello como en las viejas fotografías que decoraban el salón de la casa de Alastor mientras seguía vivo. Por ello, ella trató de parecer una dulce y linda mujer inofensiva, sin embargo, el demonio de la Radio sabía, no le quedaba el papel que había interpretado durante casi un siglo.

No le quedaba porque no era natural, al contrario de lo que pasaba con Charlie.

Fue un desliz suyo, o quizá un deseo de su propio subconsciente, el vestir como lo hacía su madre en sus recuerdos lejanos a la princesa del infierno en cuanto se conocieron. El baile, el canto, aquello había aderezado el cuadro que él mismo se había construido.

Quizá, desde el primer momento, lo había hechizado con aquel parecido tan aplastante.

Y no hablaba de parecido físico, no, no, en ese aspecto eran como el agua y el aceite. El aspecto emocional, la gama de pensamientos tan suyos, tan tontos, ingenuos y terriblemente tan iguales, como si hubiesen sido calcados.

Aquello era algo que Mimzy, por más que lo intentara, no podría aspirar siquiera a simular burdamente.

Alastor entonces se enfocó en la bella demonio que estaba en el escenario. Había cambiado el rag por algo un poco más de su época, un swing con toques modernos que hacía recordar a Alastor sus momentos dorados como conductor de radio y asesino serial. En verdad, a ella le calzaba aquel estilo como si lo hubiesen creado específicamente para Charlie.

—“Al menos no me negarás la oportunidad de conocerla, ¿cierto?”

—“¿Y por qué querrías hacerlo?” —Respondió secamente, sin quitar su mirada de Charlie.

—“Haciendo de lado todo éste asunto entre mis aspiraciones y las tuyas, admitiré que su voz es hermosa. Era de esperarse debido a sus padres.” —En realidad, una parte de Mimzy pensaba eso, y otra parte de ella, quería acercarse para monitorear su relación con Alastor. También, pensaba que, si se hacía amiga de ella, podría hacer algo al respecto, aunque no sabía qué.

Estaba intranquila, nerviosa y un poco paranoica. Sabía que no debía intervenir si era uno de esos planes suyos, porque tarde o temprano, volvería a ella, pero tenía miedo. Mimzy temía porque era la primera vez que Alastor le prestaba tanta atención a alguien, y ella quería saber el por qué.

—“Digo, ¿crees que, de alguna manera, ella podría presentarme a su madre? No hay en el infierno mejor voz que la de madame Lilith. Imagino que si tengo una buena relación con su pequeña podría tener un poco de, ya sabes, oportunidad de conocerla íntimamente.” —Remató la flappy girl mientras llevaba su cigarrillo a sus labios. Alastor sabía que, a parte de su obsesión con él, Mimzy era una férrea competidora y dama de negocios implacable, y aunque su excusa sonaba creíble, ya que tener a uno de los reyes del infierno en su local, o como conocido siquiera, le añadiría plusvalía a su cadena, él sospechaba que no era del todo la verdad, aunque lo dejaría pasar.

Mientras no dañara a Charlie, era mejor tenerla cerca.

**+++++++++++++**

Su primer turno como cantante del bar había terminado, y Charlie entró al camerino, esperando encontrarse con Alastor, sin embargo, sólo se topó con la demonio polilla y Niffty, quien estaba ahí para ayudarla con su cambio de ropa. Vaggie parecía contenta, como hace tiempo no la veía, le sonrió alegremente, aunque su mirada seguía buscando algo, probablemente, al demonio de la Radio.

No era una obligación que él la fuese a buscar luego de su actuación, por supuesto, él simplemente era una especie de ayudante para práctica, además, había aceptado ayudarla ocasionalmente en shows que requerían de un dueto. Eran amigos con muchas cosas en común, así que ilusamente creyó que el primero en felicitarle sería él, aunque, como socio del hotel (y obviamente del bar) lo más probable es que se encontrara atorado con algo al respecto. Seguramente, él se pasaría a saludarla un poco después.

Pensando seriamente en ello, era lógico. Era una noche de apertura a externos y seguramente había muchas cosas que organizar.

—“Seguramente estará muy ocupado” —Había susurrado para sí, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que Vaggie la escuchara.

—“Oh, lo vi en una mesa con una chica rubia, bastante linda, de una manera que nunca pensaría verlo con alguien. Seguramente es su pareja o algo por el estilo.” —Cuando la polilla dijo aquello con un aire de desinterés, una parte de Charlie se sintió extraña, como si algo pesado le cayera en el estómago.

—“¿El jefe, novia? Ja” —Dijo burlonamente Niffty. —“A él no le interesan ese tipo de cosas.”

—“¿Entonces, por qué estaría de _esa manera_ con esa rubia?” —Vaggie replicó.

—“¿Rubia? No me digas… ¿ella es más o menos de éste tamaño?” —Niffty estiró uno de sus brazos hacia arriba, lo más que pudo, para luego constatar que la polilla asentía. —“Ella no es su novia, es la señorita Mimzy.”

—¿Mimzy? —La curiosidad de Charlie empezó a picarle. Cierto era que a ella no debía interesarle en lo más mínimo la vida privada de Alastor, sobre todo porque, aunque eran amigos, debía haber límites en cuanto uno podría intervenir en las cosas del otro.

—“Si, es raro que ella asista a éste tipo de eventos, porque no le gusta mucho la competencia. Si ella vino, es porque tiene negocios aquí o el jefe la llamó para algo. Seguro es porque el jefe quiere la opinión de una experta.” —La cara de Niffty al dar explicaciones tan detalladas y con una velocidad tan rápida que Vaggie no pudo refutar nada de lo que había dicho, parecía satisfecha.

Niffty, aunque parecía ignorante de muchas cosas, era astuta. Sabía que algo se cocinaba entre su jefe y Charlie, podía olerlo; era verdad que su pasatiempo de armar shipps entre la gente que conocía podía molestar a muchos, aunque no le importaba, y que en ésta ocasión no había sido tan obvia porque su jefe era un poco estricto con respecto a ello, pero si podía ayudar a _empujar_ un poco las cosas para que fuesen más rápido, no se quejaría. No mientras Charlie tuviera a su lado a un claro obstáculo (Vaggie) que impediría el auge de su OTP del hotel. Además, a ella tampoco le agradaba mucho la demonio de piel gris, era bastante gruñona y explosiva, y personalidades así la estresaban un poco.

—“¿Experta? ¿Experta en qué, si se puede saber?” —Buffó Vaggie.

—“Oh, Mimzy es la dueña de la cadena de bares exclusivos más conocida en el infierno, los Red Canary. Seguramente, el jefe la llamó para su visto bueno, y tal vez por eso no ha venido a felicitar a Charlie.” —Las manos de Niffty se movieron rápidamente para quitar los accesorios del cabello de la rubia mientras hablaban, sin embargo, su único ojo se mantenía fijo en las reacciones de la demonio polilla.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando se dio cuenta de que el buen humor de Vaggie se empezaba a evaporar como el alcohol barato de Husk.

—“Claro, Al es alguien muy atento, así que creo que pensará que dejarla sola sería inapropiado.” —La princesa se había convencido de aquello con su declaración. En cierta parte tenía razón, no obstante, Alastor también había permanecido con Mimzy como una especie de seguro. Si la dejaba por su lado, muy probablemente las consecuencias no serían muy buenas.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse con ayuda de Niffty y la vigilancia de Vaggie para la segunda ronda, Charlie se había transformado de una muñeca steampunk a una belleza con un vestido negro entallado clásico de los cincuenta. Su cabello estilizado, peinado al lado, no tenía más adorno que su propio brillo. Aún tenía tiempo para su próxima participación, mientras la banda en vivo tocaba un poco de jazz y swing bailable para quienes deseaban sacarle el brillo a la pequeña pista de baile que estaba en medio del bar.

—“¿Debería ir y saludar? Como socia de Al y todo eso, ¿no crees que sería grosero de mi parte si no digo _hola_ al menos?”

—“Mejor dejarlos tranquilos…”

—“Tienes todavía media hora libre, así que creo que está bien.” —Las respuestas de Niffty y Vaggie se superpusieron. Obviamente, la que pedía que los dejara tranquilos era Vaggie, más que nada, porque deseaba tener a Charlie un poco con ella a solas, como en los viejos tiempos.

—“Bueno, Hun, creo que ellos estarían mejor hablando de negocios a solas, además, tú tienes aún mucho que hacer y debes descansar para tu siguiente acto.” —Explicó torpemente la polilla.

Charlie parecía a punto de convencerse de las palabras de su ex novia, cuando Niffty creyó que debía intervenir.

—“Pero el hotel no sólo es del jefe, además, no quiero ser grosera pero, si él decide algo que no le guste a la señorita Vaggie, seguramente habrá problemas, como siempre. ¿No es mejor que Charlie vaya para evitar eso?” —Niffty había disparado al punto débil de Vaggie. Con aquello, era difícil que Charlie se negara a ir a saludar, y así, evitar más malos entendidos. Ahora, sólo esperaba que la muñeca de Young-Mi le hubiese transferido todo lo que se había hablado allí a Alastor.

—“Tienes razón en querer que descanse, Vags, pero lo que dice Niftty también es cierto. Además, no puedo esperar a que Al resuelva todo por su cuenta, y quiero aprender un poco más, y si la amiga de Al está dispuesta a ayudarnos con su experiencia, creo que le debo al menos un hola cara a cara.”

**+++++++++++++++++++++++**

Alastor no podía dejar sola a Mimzy debido a sus modales, y también, porque, aunque ella lo había prometido, no confiaba en lo que consideraba _no dañar_ a alguien más. Por supuesto que sería el demonio de entretenido ver cómo reaccionaría Charlie a las cosas que Mimzy podría hacer, pero no quería arruinarle ésta noche en particular, ni para su propia diversión.

También, el wendigo quería ir a los camerinos a felicitar a Charlie.

La presentación de entrada había sido explosiva, alegre y había orillado a muchos a bailar. Sabía que, según lo programado, lo siguiente, ya entrada la noche, era un segmento más serio e incluso un poco romántico. Usualmente, los bares tenían a más de una cantante que se encargaría de ello, debido a que una voz para canciones movidas y de cierto estilo explosivo no serviría para canciones de tonos más dramáticos y serios, no obstante, la voz de Charlie podía hacerlo.

Charlie podía cantar casi cualquier cosa sin miedo a no llegar al tono o al estilo, y eso era abrumadoramente increíble. Muy pocos seres podían hacer aquello.

Afortunadamente, la escena poco agradable del inicio, no se había vuelto a repetir, y ahora, Mimzy estaba enfocada en el aspecto empresarial del lugar. Esa parte de ella le gustaba un poco más que su pantomima de mujer fatal tratando de ser un dulce; habían empezado a hablar sobre si era posible recurrir a otro tipo de shows que complementen al musical, como un grupo de bailarines añadidos, e incluso, algunos coros o la inclusión de grupos musicales para no agobiar a la cantante principal.

Cierto era que Alastor amaba que Charlie ocupara el escenario, pero se había olvidado de que ella necesitaba descanso o podría abrumarse. Desde que se enfocó en hacer que la princesa tomara el lugar que le correspondía, había puesto todo de su parte para que sólo se enfocara en lo que mejor sabía hacer, sin embargo, sabía que ella se estaba presionando con otras cosas a parte de su trabajo de cantante.

Egoístamente, pensó que podría convencerla de quedarse como hasta ahora, pero ella no abandonaría la administración del hotel tan fácilmente. Empezó a pensar que tarde o temprano, Charlie tendría que abandonar el escenario, ya sea por cansancio o porque ella podría sospechar que no se presentaban otras postulantes al puesto por su interferencia, las consecuencias de cualquiera de las situaciones no le agradaron.

Entonces, pensó en una solución.

Contratar a chicas que Mimzy previamente hubiese desechado por diversas causas, como horarios o paga. O contratar a chicas bajo esquemas de días saltados sin que su socia se enterara, y así dejar al menos un día libre a la semana en la que Charlie tendría que cantar _para él_.

La conversación sobre las cantantes de apoyo empezó a fluir maravillosamente mientras que Mimzy encendió un cigarrillo; más allá de la pista de baile, una joven demonio rubia de mejillas sonrosadas caminaba en búsqueda de su socio y amigo.

Alastor había escuchado un resumen de la conversación que había tenido a lugar en los camerinos gracias a Young-Mi; Niffty había sido astuta al aclarar cualquier malentendido, aunque no era necesario. El wendigo confiaba en su propia capacidad y en, hasta ahora, la ingenuidad y aceptación que la princesa tenía para con él.

Por supuesto, aquello se lo había ganado duramente. No había sido hostil, no había respondido a provocaciones, no había asesinado a nadie incluso cuando lo deseaba, y si la duda empezaba a anidarse en el corazón de la rubia, él simplemente la esfumaría culpando a otros, como a la molesta polilla.

Porque si la polilla tenía cierta ventaja en cuanto al tiempo que llevaba conociendo a la princesa, y en los lazos que ellas habían construido, él supo convertir esa ventaja en algo negativo.

Gracias a Lucifer, él sabía que Vagatha era un demonio demasiado posesivo y explosivo, pero indefenso. _Una cabeza de aire caliente_ , en pocas palabras.

No era de extrañar que el mismo Lucifer estuviese tan deseoso de separarla de su hija aunque tuviese un contrato en el que ella sería su escudo viviente si era necesario, pues reconocía que la polilla era demasiado estúpida y demasiado impulsiva como para soportar sola la carga del cuidado de Charlie, y es por ello que lo habían enviado a él.

Y aunque su idea original era simplemente mantenerla vigilada, el hecho de que, desde que Charlie y su mascota habían abandonado el palacio infernal de Lucifer, la segunda se había vuelto un perro rabioso que incluso había lastimado a la princesa, cosa que molestó grandemente al señor infernal.

No era conveniente para Charlie que mantuviera cerca a una pecadora que la hacía tan vulnerable, y en eso estaban completamente de acuerdo tanto Alastor como el ángel caído.

Charlie entonces se le presentó con un atuendo más maduro al que tenía antes. Sabía que ella venía en camino, así que no le tomó por sorpresa su presencia hasta que la miró a la luz de las tenues velas que alumbraban la mesa que estaba ocupando junto a Mimzy.

El wendigo se levantó rápidamente para presentar y ofrecer asiento a la princesa. Vestida como lo estaba ahora, Charlie se parecía mucho más a Lilith.

—“¿Una bebida, _Darling?_ ” —Preguntó el ciervo luego de las presentaciones; Mimzy no le había quitado la vista de encima, observándola a ratos como una rival y otros como un valioso activo para su cadena de bares. Aquella dicotomía nacía de su personalidad borde, cosa que apenas si podía controlar cuando se trataba de algún tema relacionado a Alastor.

—“Mmmm… Así que tú eres la chica que me ha estado robando a mí Al, ¿no?” —El silencio se apoderó de la mesa, haciendo caer a Charlie en un momento incómodo que le hizo sudar frío mientras que Alastor miró a la demonio Flappy con su eterna sonrisa, pero unos ojos que indicaban sólo una cosa: masacre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La semana pasada no pude actualizar, lo siento, tuve un pequeño problema con respecto a mis mascotas, así que, aunque tenía ya planeado tanto el capítulo como lo siguiente, decidí no publicarlo.   
> Pues verán, adopté a una perrita nueva, pero también tenía un conejo, y el conejo murió de un infarto debido al estrés por el animal nuevo. Creí que estaría bien porque el conejo tenía de compañía a otros dos perros y la perrita nueva era muy dócil, además de que lo había recluído en su jaula hasta que ambos se acostumbraran. Al final, creo que murió por el estrés de no poder salir mucho de su jaula como estaba acostumbrado.   
> Por otro lado, creo que me afectó un poco, y espero que la calidad de éste capítulo no haya bajado.   
> Gracias por sus reviews de apoyo, los leeré la próxima. <3


	14. The boy is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Pelea de hembras? Quizá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de leer el capítulo, pido amablemente que busquen la canción “The boy is mine”, la versión de Postmodern Jukebox es perfecta, además, creo que va muy acorde con lo que sucederá. Disfrútenlo.

—“Mmmm… Así que tú eres la chica que me ha estado robando a mí Al, ¿no?” —Mimzy había dicho, sonriente. Alastor, completamente enojado, le había dado una mirada de advertencia, que la demonio regordeta simplemente ignoró. La cara de Charlie estaba seria, no sabía cómo responder ante aquella acusación pasivo agresiva. Por un momento, la princesa del infierno se molestó, como si la acusaran de ser una robamaridos. El incómodo silencio y las indescriptibles emociones encontradas entre los presentes se rompió cuando una Mimzy de sonrisa amable colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Charlie mientras inhalaba el humo del tabaco a través del porta cigarrillos.

Alastor aún miraba a Mimzy con los ojos tan agudos como dagas, y tras el contacto entre las chicas, su mirada pasó a hostilidad abierta, no obstante, Charlie no se dio cuenta. Encantada con aquel ritmo en los acontecimientos, al fin Mimzy suspiró quedamente, dejando salir un poco del humo que bailó en sus pulmones.

—“Es una pequeña broma, querida, aunque soy una amiga celosa y a veces siento que me arrebatas a mi preciado amigo, al final de cuentas, Alastor y yo nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo… antes de morir.” —Mimzy sacó su mano del hombro de Charlie, quien suspiró con alivio. Curiosa, y libre de la incomodidad de unos minutos antes, la princesa empezó a prestarle atención a la Flappy Girl.

Alastor, por otro lado, estaba molesto. Por supuesto, Mimzy estaba siendo un poco boca floja, sin embargo, no podía pararla ahora, no frente a Charlie. No quería mostrar una escena tan denigrante ante los ojos de la princesa, aunque debía aceptar que Mimzy le pagaría la cuenta a un precio bastante alto en el futuro más cercano posible.

—“¿Ustedes se conocen antes de morir?”

—“Por supuesto, _my Darling_ , aunque eso no es importante, probablemente sea aburrido para ti.” —Intervino el demonio de la Radio. Mimzy, por supuesto, no dejaría así las cosas.

—“Siempre tan modesto, Alastor, cariño. Desde antes de morir has sido así; sabes, Charlie, querida, como humano era todo un casanova, aunque nunca se le conoció a una chica especial, a pesar de estar rodeado de mujeres como ahora.” —Mimzy se había acercado a Charlie peligrosamente, susurrando lo último, como si con ello Alastor no la pudiese escuchar. La princesa realmente estaba curiosa al respecto, y se acercó a ella también.

—“¡Oh! Mimzy, ¿qué clase de imagen mía le estás vendiendo a _my charming demon belle_? Simplemente, no existían chicas interesantes en aquella época, lo sabes muy bien.”

—“Y es por eso, Alastor, cariño, que los rumores empezaron. Incluso Rose piensa que _probablemente_ en realidad tengas gustos diferentes en cuanto a pareja.”

—“¿Rose?” —Preguntó Charlie. No sólo estaba curiosa sobre aquel nombre, recordaba que Alastor la había mencionado, y luego, su mente le trajo recuerdos sobre que esa demonio había sido la diseñadora del vestuario que había usado ésta noche y también del vestido de la apertura del hotel, también, la mención de las posibles preferencias de Alastor la había puesto en alerta.

—“Una amiga muy querida, Charlie, nada de qué preocuparse, y en cuanto a esos indignantes rumores… sólo son eso. Tonterías sin sentido, en realidad.” —La sonrisa de Alastor no se inmutó, sin embargo, un atisbo de nerviosismo pudo verse; Charlie estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, y aunque el demonio de las astas había negado las aseveraciones de Mimzy, lo siguiente le dio a la princesa del infierno motivos de duda.

—“No puedes negar que resulta sospechoso que _nunca_ hayas tenido el amor de una chica, Alastor, cariño, a pesar de estar rodeado de bellezas como Rose, yo misma o la linda princesa presente… De hecho, tengo que aceptar que hace mucho acepté perdida mi lucha contigo por eso mismo.”

—“¡Oh! Mimzy, ¡a veces dices las cosas más divertidas! No me interesé en ti porque no eres mi tipo.”

—“Probablemente, quizá tu tipo sea de _otro tipo_. Lo que sea, querido, estamos en el infierno, deberías salir del clóset ya.”

Charlie se sentía incómoda al presenciar la conversación, no sabía qué decir, y tampoco qué pensar. Ya le había parecido extraño que los rumores del demonio de la Radio nunca mencionaran interacciones con personas del sexo opuesto. Además, él era muy sensible, muy amable, y nunca, nunca había tenido insinuaciones sexuales para con ella, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando ocurrió aquel _incidente_. Al contrario, pareció molestarse e incluso lo minimizó. Ahora, para ella, todo tenía sentido.

Alastor pertenecía a una época donde la homosexualidad era mal vista, y seguramente, como otros muchos demonios de su mismo tiempo, aún estaba en negación. No era infrecuente, como parte de su castigo, los pecadores seguían con su modus vivendi ininterrumpido luego de morir, con la misma línea de pensamiento e ideales en su vida previa.

Alastor levantó la mano, sonriente, para enfatizar la negación que vino después de lo último que había asegurado Mimzy, aunque no pudo hablar siquiera, con la intervención de la rubia princesa.

—“Si eso es verdad, creo que es sólo asunto de Al. Nosotras, como sus _amigas_ , deberíamos apoyarlo, ¿no crees?”

—“Estás hablando en mi idioma, chica. Estoy segura que seremos un gran trío tú, yo y mi querida Rose. Todo por el bien de nuestro querido Al.”

El wendigo estaba completamente preocupado con el rumbo de la conversación; ¡por supuesto, él no era nada homosexual o lo que sea! Usualmente, él no estaría ni siquiera molesto en aclarar la situación, a excepción de ahora. Charlie no podía creer en las palabras de Mimzy, tenía que hacer algo, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo. En efecto, la relación con la princesa había sido ambigua, suave y aunque había tomado posesión de ella de alguna manera, pensó que debería ser más contundente. No quería que Charlie pensara cosas que no eran ni por asomo cercanas a la realidad.

Por otro lado, debía pensar una manera de disciplinar a Mimzy.

—“¡Por supuesto! Él es un gran amigo, ¿no crees? Desde que lo conozco, podría jurar que incluso las cosas van mejor por aquí.”

—“Ese es su encanto, cariño, siempre ayudando a una damisela en apuros mientras que con la otra mano causa caos para entretenerse. Estoy segura que hará que tu negocio marche sobre ruedas, aunque debo decir que si lo que buscas es un poco de guía femenina, puedes hablar conmigo.” —Mimzy guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta, extendiendo una tarjeta a la princesa. Charlie estaba a punto de tomarla, cuando la mano enguantada de Alastor la interceptó.

—“No creo que sea necesario, Mimzy. Creo que mi ayuda es más que suficiente, ¿no es así, Charlie, _sweetheart_?”

—“No seas así, Alastor, cualquiera pensaría que quieres acapararla para ti solo. Puedo entenderlo, ella es una preciosura, y tiene una hermosa voz, realmente, es una digna hija de su madre.”

—“Uhmm… gracias, creo.” —La cara de Charlie, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, enrojeció más. No estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de Vaggie, pues ella era un poco seca incluso aunque sobreprotectora.

—“¡Oh! Lindura, ¡no seas modesta! Debo confesar que cuando supe de tu hotel, lo primero que hice fue reírme por lo ridículo que sonaba, sin embargo, me cautivaste con tu bar y tu canto. Incluso pensé en la posibilidad de patrocinar éste proyecto tan lindo tuyo a pesar de que es claramente competencia directa del mío.”

Mimzy había sido brutalmente honesta, al igual que Alastor cuando se le había presentado. Charlie no sabía cómo responder, pues, ¿qué tipo de personas invertirían en un proyecto sólo porque les gustaba cómo cantaba? Tanto Al como Mimzy eran parecidos en ese aspecto, y aunque Charlie no confiaba del todo en aquella mujer, pensó que sería bueno, porque nunca estaba de más un promotor extra, ¿no es así? Por el momento y gracias a Alastor, el hotel no tenía problemas de dinero, aunque aún no se veían ganancias, si es que las habría en algún momento, un patrocinador entonces significaría riesgo, pues ella no tenía nada que dar a cambio de su patrocinio.

Y por supuesto, Charlie no quería pensar que su cobro sería en algo más allá que efectivo, porque no estaba dispuesta a pagar con otra cosa.

—“Es una oferta halagadora, señorita Mimzy, pero creo que debemos rechazar, ¿o tú qué opinas, Al?”

—“Como tu socio comercial, apruebo lo que consideres conveniente para el hotel en ésta ocasión. Como dijo Charlie, querida MImzy, en ésta ocasión me temo que declinaremos.”

—“Buuu. Eres un aburrido, Al. Bueno, no hay de otra, aunque… Charlie, cariño, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?” —Mimzy no quería soltar el tema tan fácil, o eso creía Alastor. En realidad, estaba curioso por cómo empezarían a suceder las cosas desde éste punto, y si el juego de Mimzy sería lo suficientemente entretenido como para dilatar un poco más el atrapar a su musa, Charlie.

—“Mmmm… ¿y qué tipo de favor?”

—“Oh, nada raro, dulzura. Simplemente, quería preguntarte si querías compartir el escenario conmigo. Sabes, admiro mucho a las artistas como tú, independientemente de cómo sea la relación que tenga con ellas o si quiera que tengamos una. ¿Podrías entonces cumplirme éste pequeño capricho como pago por llevarte a mi cliente estrella?”

Charlie lo pensó un poco, la sonrisa de Alastor parecía incómoda, pero también curiosa; por supuesto, si Mimzy hacía algo, inmediatamente intervendría, por el momento, le parecía interesante el hecho de escuchar a ambas.

Lo más importante era que, obviamente, Charlie humillaría a Mimzy completamente, y eso era lo que más le interesaba ver al demonio de la radio; siendo sincero, Alastor estaba un poco rencoroso con la Flappy girl en ese momento, además de que ella había sido imprudente, haciendo lo que quería, se estaba atribuyendo libertades que no le correspondían. Quizá un golpe en su ego la calmaría un poco, o tal vez la haría explotar lo suficiente para darle un motivo de peso para disciplinarla.

—“¡Sería fantástico! Usualmente canto con Alastor, pero creo que una acompañante nueva también podría funcionar. ¿Tienes alguna canción en especial pensada? Oh… ¡debo hablar con Niffty para que prepare tu vestuario! Oh, my… ¡estoy tan emocionada!”

Alastor miró la cara de Charlie, pensando seriamente en que ella, a veces, parecía un pajarillo inocente que se dejaba llevar por la música como una corriente de aire. Gracias a esa predisposición, un demonio como él pudo acercarse a ella, sin embargo, no debía permitir que ocurriera algo parecido con Mimzy. Él sabía que la demonio regordeta era una trampa de miel que guardaba una cuchilla sangrienta en el fondo, y a pesar de que debía admitir que aquello era entretenido cuando se trataba de otros, con Charlie debía tener precauciones y límites. Alastor creía que sólo él tenía derecho a corromper y a hacer llorar a su musa, nadie más.

Quizá, pensó, podría sacar provecho de todos esos malos entendidos que estaba sembrando Mimzy.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Charlie estaba claramente confundida; Mimzy había pedido una canción un tanto extraña para _compartir_ , y aunque ella sospechaba que quizá era una amiga celosa, no creyó que a tal punto. Claro, si Alastor en realidad era gay, seguramente ni ella ni Mimzy lo harían cambiar de parecer, y eso la hizo sentir más insegura que la clara declaración territorial de Mimzy, porque era muy distinto si hay esperanza de _ser algo más_ , a no poder serlo porque francamente no le era atractiva ni nunca lo será debido a que no encaja rotundamente en sus gustos. Al menos, si Alastor no era gay, ella tendría oportunidad.

Por supuesto, también estaba confundida. Apenas y estaba asimilando la atracción que sentía por él, y la confusión que tenía cuando lo comparaba a su padre; quizá, ella lo había malinterpredado, o eso deseaba muy muy en el fondo de su corazón, anhelaba que su _enamoramiento_ fuese porque Alastor era parecido a su progenitor, pero no sólo era eso.

El beso le había dado más dudas, y también le había aclarado cosas. Si bien, ella estaba dispuesta a ignorar aquello por el bien de su proyecto, una parte de sí no quería hacerlo, y no sabía qué hacer. Ahora, estaba enganchada a una especie de pelea extraña por un hombre que hasta el momento no le había dado ni una apertura para expresar sus sentimientos, que probablemente no le importaban y que tenía una _gran_ posibilidad de que en realidad fuese gay.

Por supuesto, todo eso era sumamente gracioso y una mierda, no sólo por lo anterior, si no porque aún sentía cosas por Vaggie, aunque ella tenía puntos malos que la hacían querer alejarse lo máximo posible.

Lo más aterrador, fue su impulsividad. Su boca no pudo mantenerse cerrada y había aceptado ese _favor_ ridículo con una careta alegre aunque por dentro tenía no sólo dudas al respecto de las intenciones de Mimzy, si no de las propias.

Alastor se había mantenido al margen, claramente incómodo por lo que había ocurrido. Cierto era que ella no podía intervenir, y cuando lo hizo, no pareció de mucha ayuda. No es como si en realidad tuviese el poder de ayudarlo en realidad, no sin iniciar una pelea y no quería hacerlo, no en su noche de gala.

Y bien, Mimzy parecía ser alguien amable por las buenas, pero la princesa del infierno conocía a los demonios como ella, en realidad, había crecido rodeada de seres de su tipo y del de Al. Reconocía que con éste último había bajado la guardia por infinidad de cosas, en primer lugar, por la ayuda y quizá, porque ella anhelaba un hombro en el que llorar como el que él le había ofrecido. Además, el convenientemente había sido un amigo leal, a pesar de las cosas que pudo haber dicho con esa brutalidad honesta. Incluso se había llevado de maravilla con sus padres, cosa que nunca pasó con Vaggie. Y no es que Charlie estuviese hambrienta de la aprobación de sus progenitores, en especial de su padre, sólo… sólo deseaba dejar de fracasar, y lo consiguió con el apoyo del demonio que menos esperaba.

Quizá, estaba siendo egoísta y posesiva, su _yo_ normalmente haría algo al respecto, pues no le agradaba ser así, pero ésta ocasión no daría el brazo a torcer. Si ser posesiva con Alastor le haría continuar con éste sentimiento de apoyo y alegría verdadera por un poco más de tiempo, lo haría, así al final simplemente terminaran como _buenos amigos_ , aunque ella deseara otra cosa de alguna manera.

No podía cambiar las preferencias de Alastor, eso lo tenía claro, pero podría mantenerlo a su lado por un poco más de tiempo, como su apoyo, como hasta ahora. Sí, en realidad, Charlie estaba aceptando que, con respecto a él, se estaba comportando como una niña avara y mimada, como con _aquella persona_.

Sí, en aquel momento, la princesa del infierno se rindió, aceptó lo que creyó no podía volver a pasar.

Charlie se sentía de la misma manera con Alastor que con su _prometido_ , que con Seviathan.

Un nudo de aprehensión en su estómago se instaló, reconociendo las nuevas de sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo es que, en tan poco tiempo, había ocurrido esto? Ciertamente, nunca se habría imaginado que sentiría algo así de nuevo. Alguien que la hiciese sentir tranquila, segura y alegre, como un refugio entre toda la mierda que le pasaba comúnmente.

Y así como lo aceptó, se dio cuenta del por qué no quería dejar aquello, pues no deseaba volver a perder algo así, esa forma de amor suave que también se convertía en un tornado de pasión y fuego. Al fin y al cabo, esa era su manera de amar, y esa era la manera en la que ella buscaba que la amaran. No con un amor paranoico como el de Vaggie, o hasta condescendiente.

Riéndose de sí misma, se preparó para salir al escenario. No sabía muy bien qué haría después, pero era hora de aceptar de una vez por todas eso que no podía negar, pues no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo pasar. Así termine como una amistad algodonosa, o como el fuego abrasador del amor pasional, Charlie no renunciaría a Alastor. No podía darse ese lujo de perder lo que apreciaba de esa manera nuevamente.

**++++++++++++++**

Alastor se había quedado en la mesa que hasta hacía un momento ocupaban él, Mimzy y su _demon belle_. Estaba completamente seguro que la demonio Flappy Girl no haría ningún movimiento estúpido, aunque tenía que extremar precauciones. No era la primera vez que Mimzy actuaba sin pensar, y aunque sabía que Charlie era lo suficientemente poderosa como para ponerla en su lugar, no quería que ella pasara un mal rato. El wendigo se burló de sí mismo cuando se encontró pensando aquello, creyendo que las sensaciones que la princesa le había traído estaban volviéndolo estúpido de alguna manera. Ni siquiera sabía cómo expresar con las palabras adecuadas aquel sentimiento de desear protegerla y aun así torturarla poco a poco y mantenerla entre sus garras, absorbiendo su aroma.

Debía aceptar que, sin la guía que su madre le había dado hace casi un siglo, él ni siquiera se hubiese enterado de qué se trataba todo aquello. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan expuesto y tan estúpido como para anteponer el bienestar de alguien por sobre sus planes, ideales e incluso su entretenimiento.

También estaba el hecho del contrato con Lucifer. Si aquel no existiese, seguramente las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, quizá con un poco más de sangre y entrañas por aquí y por allá.

Las luces del bar se atenuaron un poco más de lo que ya estaban, el sonido suave del jazz de fondo empezó a apagarse gradualmente, hasta que el silencio se hizo. En el escenario, un par de mujeres emergieron, como si un hechicero las hubiese convocado. Ambas, con un estilo glamoroso, tal y como las artistas de la época en la que había estado vivo se presentaban. Por supuesto, una era más hermosa que la otra.

Cuando el wendigo miró a Charlie, supo que Mimzy, ni utilizando todos sus trucos de seducción, podría siquiera alcanzar un poco de su brillo natural. Charlie era como un diamante único y extraño, pulido a golpes, y, sin embargo, hermoso; al contrario, Mimzy apenas si podía compararse a una piedra barata a su lado.

El sonido del saxofón inició con la melodía. Mimzy, entonces, inició con su canto. Era una clara canción acorde a lo que pasaba entre ellos, o lo que la flappy girl creía. ¿En serio había llegado tan lejos? Y sin embargo, algo dentro de él se sintió feliz, porque Charlie, en aquella canción, tenía el papel de reclamarlo como suyo. _¿Qué era esa tonta sensación?_

 _—Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?_ —La voz de la Flappy girl empezó potente, devastadora, sin embargo, fue aplastada con la siguiente línea, la de la princesa que al fin se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, y que decidió luchar, así sea una batalla perdida desde el inicio.

—Uh huh sure, you know you look kinda familiar.

_— Yeah you do to, but I just wanted to know do you know somebody named?… You know his name_

—Oh yeah definitely I know his name

_—Well I just want to let you that he's mine_

—Huh no, no he's mine!

Las chicas se habían metido demasiado en su papel, tanto, que las miradas furiosas entre ellas podían sentirse. La sensación tonta que Alastor tuvo, empezó a cambiar cuando la voz de Charlie peleó por su propiedad, incluso hasta llegar a hacerle reír honestamente.

_(_ You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine)

Incluso si ésto era una clara pelea musical, el acorde entre ambas era perfecto, como si se complementaran, todo gracias a la habilidad de Charlie. Ella se había puesto lo suficientemente al nivel para no opacar de manera aplastante a Mimzy, pero también se notaba la calidad de las voces de ambas, haciendo parecer a la Flappy girl como una simple corista.

Think it's time we got this straight

Sit and talk face to face

There is no way you could mistake

Him for your man, are you insane?

_You see I know that you may be_

_Just a bit jealous of me_

_But you're blind if you can't see_

_That his love is holding me_

El lenguaje corporal lo era todo en éste momento. Charlie, quien orgullosamente puso en su lugar a Mimzy con la potencia de su voz y las duras y honestas palabras de la letra de la canción, llevaba la batuta. Era como si, por su naturaleza, la misma Mimzy le hubiese cedido el liderazgo. Como si Charlie pudiese doblegar a cualquiera, incluso a él mismo. Realmente, Alastor, en esos momentos, quería arrodillarse ante ella.

See I tried to hesitate

I didn't want to say what he told me

He said without me he couldn't make it

Through the day, ain't that a shame.

_But maybe you misunderstood_

_'Cause I can't see how he could_

_Wanna change something that's so good_

_All my love was all it took (The boy is mine)_

En un momento, ambas mujeres voltearon a mirar al wendigo, como una declaración pública de que él era la manzana de la discordia en todo aquello. No le importaba al ciervo qué tipos de rumores surgieran luego de esto, pues se perdió en la mirada de Charlie. Una mirada que sólo había visto en ella cuando cantaba y la música la absorbía por completo, tan fiera, tan única, tan radiante.

(You need to give it up

Had about enough (Enough)

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine (Boy is mine)

I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)

Seem to be confused (Confused)

He belongs to me

The boy is mine)

_Must you do the things you do_

_You keep on acting like a fool_

_You need to know it's me not you_

_And if you didn't know it, girl, it's true_

I think that you should realize

And try to understand why

He is a part of my life

I know it's killing you inside

Más allá de lo que ocurría entre el triángulo amoroso inesperado, Tom Trench miraba todo, curioso. Él era lo suficientemente perceptivo para darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y vaya que lo disfrutaba. Los rumores siempre habían sido deliciosos cuando se trataba de la nobleza, pero sostenerlos con hechos como el que estaba sucediendo, lo excitaba. Era como navidad para él.

_You can say what you wanna say_

_What we have you can't take_

_From the truth you can't escape_

_I can tell the real from the fake_

When will you get the picture?

You're the past, I'm the future

Get away, it's my time to shine

If you didn't know the boy is mine (The boy is mine)

Por otro lado, Vagatha empezó a querer vomitar. La ansiedad que sintió cuando escuchó a Charlie cantar, no la había sentido desde hacía mucho. Pensó, estúpidamente, que su ex pareja aún tendría ojos para ella si seguía con una relación amical, si trataba de apoyarla y tragarse su histeria nacida por los celos, sin embargo, se estaba dando cuenta que definitivamente la había perdido. Aquella mirada que dirigió al estúpido demonio de la radio, era una mirada que nunca le había dado. Estaba dolida, furiosa, celosa. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, mordió su labio inferior, tragándose todo por el bien de la noche. No debía hacer un escándalo, no si quería recuperar tarde o temprano a Charlie, y ahora, que era testigo de aquella demostración de dos chicas peleando por un hombre estúpido y bastardo, sabía en qué debía apoyarse.

Si Charlie no la escucharía por las buenas, tendría que escucharla por las malas. Y nadie mejor que la ex despechada del demonio de la radio para que los trapos sucios de éste salieran a la luz.

_You can't destroy this love I've found_

_Your silly games I won't allow_

_The boy is mine without a doubt_

_You might as well throw in the towel_

What makes you think that he wants you

When I'm the one that brought him to

The special place that's in my heart?

He was my love right from the start.

En algún momento, Alastor se perdió en la cara, los ojos y las expresiones de Charlie; simplemente, no tenía ojos para nada más, y a ella le había pasado igual. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿esto era una declaración? No, no podía ser verdad. Seguramente eran figuraciones suyas, y, sin embargo, lo anhelaba. Se dio cuenta de que deseaba que Charlie sintiera al menos una minúscula parte de lo que él sentía por ella. Tan estúpido, tan imbécil, anhelando el toque y la inseguridad de mostrarse al desnudo con ella.

Fue allí, que Alastor decidió llevarla a otro nivel. Tenía que hacerla suya antes de que otro más, sea quien sea, se interpusiera en sus planes. Tenía la necesidad de sostenerla, someterla, verla libre y al mismo tiempo, mantenerla en una jaula. Tales pensamientos insostenibles, groseros incluso, le hicieron estremecer, creyendo que se estaba volviendo loco.

Y lo estaba aceptando. Alastor se había vuelto loco por Charlie, sin que ella usara trucos baratos, sin que ella mostrara su piel desnuda, sin hipocresías ni tentaciones carnales. Sólo había bastado una canción y una sonrisa, una sonrisa correcta, y él había caído ante su luz. No era mejor que la polilla en ese aspecto, sin embargo, estaba seguro que, si era necesario, se volvería la estructura de soporte para su llamarada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue… revelador.   
> Charlie al fin ha aceptado todos sus sentimientos confusos que tenía en negación, porque no quiere perder lo que ya había perdido antes.   
> Y Alastor, ¡oh! Ese chico que no sabe nada sobre cómo expresar sus sentimientos, aunque sepa cómo cortejar a una dama, se las verá negras, porque hay una duda en Charlie que seguramente creará más confusión entre ellos.   
> No puedes pedirle a un asexual que haga algún acercamiento contundente, querida Charlie, y sé que esa incapacidad de Al hará que las dudas de Charlie se profundicen.   
> ¡No puedo esperar a ver cómo le hará Alastor para al fin atrapar a su princesa, ahora que ella está más que dispuesta! Y lo que trama Vaggie… ay, una latina de mal carácter despechada no es una buena combinación.


	15. Alianza

Mimzy había bajado del escenario luego de aquella colaboración, entre aplausos y vítores, aunque, amargamente, sabía que la mayoría de ellos, si no el total, no iban dirigidos a su persona.

Sintiendo que no tenía nada más que hacer, se dirigió lentamente hacia la mesa de Alastor para despedirse, y quizá, obligarlo debido a su caballerosidad, a llevarla a casa; no era extraño que él lo hiciera, pues lo había hecho antes muchas veces y Mimzy creyó que ya era una costumbre arraigada a él. Quizá, una vieja costumbre que había iniciado desde que lo conoció cuando ambos eran jóvenes y estaban vivos, bajo el beneplácito de la madre del caníbal.

Era extraño, a pesar de sentirse derrotada, de alguna manera estaba tranquila. Quizá, para ella, fue un alivio meter la duda sobre la sexualidad del wendigo a Charlie, y esperaba que ello detuviera un poco el avance entre ambos mientras pensaba en algún otro plan.

Había cambiado su ropa con ayuda de sus poderes nuevamente, regresando a su estilo Flappy, aunque se había añadido algunos otros accesorios más para sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma; bajó del escenario por la parte trasera, cerca de los camerinos, por lo que tuvo que rodear el mismo por la parte trasera y salir por la puerta de empleados. Allí, una figura sombría de una mujer la estaba esperando. La chica tenía una cara malhumorada, era un poco más alta que ella, aunque muy delgada; su cabello de corte recto le cubría un ojo, y tenía un moño ridículo en la cabeza.

Cierto era que Mimzy no había visto a aquella chica en su vida, y al principio, asimiló que seguramente era miembro del staff y que se encargaba de vigilar la puerta o algo parecido, así que trató de pasar de largo sin prestar mucha atención. No obstante, cuando pasó a su lado, el brazo regordete de la demonio Flappy fue sostenido con fuerza por una mano delgada pero firme en su agarre.

—“¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?” —Aunque la fuerza de toque de la chica desconocida era notable, Mimzy escuchó claramente las notas nerviosas en su voz, como si aún vacilara en lo que estaba haciendo; por supuesto, en esos momentos, la mente de Vagatha iba a mil por hora.

No sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo, su impulso, como siempre, había ganado y se había rendido tan fácilmente, sólo para proteger a Charlie. En su mente, lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer, aunque quizá terminara lastimando a la mujer de su vida, era necesario.

Mimzy se removió instintivamente la mano de Vaggie de su extremidad; mirándola con recelo, no se imaginaba para qué aquella chica sin una pisca de estilo o presencia se atrevería a tocarla de esa manera, y pensó que si lo que ella no decía era aburrido o estúpido, ella misma le sacaría el ojo que le quedaba.

—“¿Qué tipo de negocios tendría conmigo alguien como tú, cariño?” —Respondió la demonio regordeta, con una mirada fría hacia Vaggie, quien seguía observándola con ese único ojo lleno de rabia.

Dubitativa, Vaggie bajó la mano que hasta hace un momento había sostenido el brazo de Mimzy; balbuceó un poco, y luego, empezó con su diatriba.

—“Creo que tú y yo tenemos… uhm, el mismo objetivo.”

Mimzy chasqueó la lengua, mirando de arriba hacia abajo a su interlocutora detenidamente; la chica no tenía estilo, además, a excepción de su cuerpo, su rostro no era ni siquiera un poco agraciado, según su punto de vista. No sabía a qué se refería cuando dijo que tenían el mismo objetivo, pero estaba completamente convencida de que no se trataba de ser la mujer más linda del infierno ni la más deseada.

—“Ah… ¿sí? No lo creo querida… dudo mucho siquiera que sepas un poco sobre qué cosa sea en realidad mi objetivo.” —Mimzy se volteó, tratando de retirarse, como si lo que Vaggie había dicho fuese un chiste mal contado.

—“Alastor.” —Le dijo, y la rubia regordeta sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima.

Sonriente, Vaggie observó como el rostro de Mimzy se transformó de apático y molesto, a alguien que tenía puesta su atención en ella. Entonces, sin esperarlo, la rubia se acercó, extendiendo una tarjeta dorada con letras rojas que decían _Red Canary_. 

—“Bueno, chica, ahora que tienes mi atención, espero que visites mi establecimiento _algún día cercano_. Como sabes, justo ahora estoy un poco _ocupada_ , así que no tengo más tiempo para ti. ¡Nos vemos!” —Vaggie miró curiosa la tarjeta que le había dado la rubia antes de decir cualquier cosa para refutar su negativa a hablar en aquel momento. Por supuesto, todo hubiera sido mejor para la polilla si hablaran en ese preciso instante, pues odiaba tener que esperar cuando se decidía a hacer algo, sin embargo, Mimzy parecía no querer ceder aunque estaba interesada.

—“Pero…” —Balbuceó, y la demonio regordeta volteó la cabeza antes de cruzar la puerta, mirándola con unos ojos llenos de molestia.

—“Mi querido _amigo_ me espera, no puedo dejarlo por asuntos como el tuyo, sobre todo, porque se preguntaría a dónde es que me fui. No soy una grosera, querida, así que, por favor, mantén la calma y deja tus imprudencias. Te veré cuando sea el momento.”

Vaggie al fin entendió el por qué no podían hablar al instante. Se sintió tonta y una especie de sensación vergonzosa cruzó por su rostro, dándose cuenta que su impulsividad pudo haber costado todo lo que planeaba hacer si continuaba con su obstinación. Miró como la rubia salía tranquilamente de la parte trasera del escenario, seguramente con rumbo a la mesa que había ocupado Alastor para ver el espectáculo. Un hueco en su pecho se instaló cuando pensó en Charlie y en la canción que había protagonizado momentos antes, y la náusea apareció, como un recordatorio de que la había perdido.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Alastor sostenía otro vaso de Wisky, llevándolo a sus labios delicadamente, disfrutándole mientras saboreaba la aterciopelada voz de Charlie en el escenario que él mismo había preparado. Su mente aún estaba intoxicada por la canción que había protagonizado para él, haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco de manera extraña y placentera, imaginando una respuesta musical a su bello canto, aunque, pensó, no debería hacerlo de inmediato. Alastor quería orillar a la princesa cantar algo más explícito, algo que sólo él pudiese escuchar. Su avaricia por ella había llegado al punto más álgido, añorando cada vez más de su atención y la exclusividad de su tierna y deliciosa voz.

¿Qué es lo que le había pasado? Una voz dentro de él se instaba a bajar un poco los pies al suelo firme, pues su trabajo aún no había terminado y todavía tenía _mucho_ , demasiado qué hacer. Desde sacar a la luz a la facción que estaba tratando de derrocar a Lucifer, hasta eliminar las amenazas que se estaban levantando alrededor de _su_ princesa. No podía, ni debía, entretenerse con otros asuntos, así lo deseara. Por supuesto, era muy capaz de manejar su trabajo y seguir divirtiéndose con su _charming demon belle_ , aunque eso lo restringiría un poco con sus movimientos.

El ritmo suave de la música, una balada triste de un amor lento que podría nacer con el tiempo, hizo que el Wendigo se sintiera aludido. En realidad, casi cualquier cosa que saliera de las cuerdas vocales de Charlie, justo en aquel momento, se sentían como si fuesen depositadas en Alastor, como si el único miembro de la audiencia fuese el wendigo que había llegado a la vida de la princesa del infierno para darle una estabilidad que siempre deseó.

La magia del momento se rompió, cuando Mimzy llegó a la mesa de Alastor, saludándolo con una efusividad que chocó al ciervo. Cierto era que nunca antes le había importado lo que la personalidad de Mimzy lo orillaba a soportar, pero en ese momento, la odió; no pudo arrojar a la indiferencia el intento de beso en la mejilla que usualmente usaba para saludarlo, y alejó su rostro, interponiendo su alargada mano entre ellos.

Mimzy entonces suspiró, un poco decaída. Ella siempre había alardeado sobre su trato con Alastor, siendo una de las pocas personas que tenían permiso para tocarlo de manera amistosa, sin embargo, parecía que aquel privilegio le había sido removido, y culpó a Charlie.

La demonio flappy no podía odiar a Alastor aunque lo deseara, así que volcó toda su furia a Charlie, la culpó por cosas que nadie tenía la culpa, la señaló en su corazón como una mujer malvada que tenía que derrotar a toda costa, aunque debía hacerlo por lo bajo y sin que Alastor se enterara.

No sería fácil, pero increíblemente, tenía una aliada que podría ser de utilidad.

En cuanto supo de la relación que supuestamente había entre Alastor y la princesa del infierno, Mimzy se había encargado de investigar lo suficiente. Por supuesto, era un movimiento natural en cualquier mujer que se preciara de ser más inteligente que un florero, así que se preparó para la pelea que vendría.

Su estilo no era atacar como una mujer vulgar en batallas estúpidas y sin sentido, y aunque había hecho algo parecido con las pretendientes de Al en el pasado, sabía que cuando se trataba de algo serio, debía actuar como una dama. Eso era debido a que Alastor, seguramente, no lo esperaría, así que podría actuar tan deliberadamente como quisiera siempre y cuando supiera cómo.

Y lo mejor era que había alguien de su lado que era importante para la princesa del infierno.

Al principio, creyó que era inútil y pensó en no tomar su mano extendida. Cierto era que la tipa parecía muy estúpida, y lo comprobó cuando se atrevió a pedir hablar de sus asuntos tan delicados en el mismo local en el que se encontraba Alastor. ¡Era tan imbécil! Nadie con dos dedos de frente podría haber pedido eso, así que, por ello, Mimzy pensó que podía usar a la chica polilla a su antojo, y luego tirarla.

Lavarse las manos con el sacrificio que se presentó por sí sólo era la mejor opción, y en el proceso, minar la entereza de su rival.

Por supuesto, Mimzy tenía miedo, el simple nombramiento de Alastor en la conversación corta que había tenido con Vaggie le había hecho estremecerse, porque pensó que podría escucharlas, así que trató de tener el mayor tacto posible, y ser lo más rápida para que no sospechara de su tardanza. En efecto, podría sonar paranoica, pero sabía muy bien que ninguna precaución que podría tener cuando se trataba del ciervo era demasiado.

La voz de Charlie seguía flotando en el ambiente, otra margarita había sido puesta en la mesa, frente a la demonio flappy, y Alastor continuaba con la contemplación de su musa. El silencio se hizo incómodo entre los dos, obligando a Mimzy a tratar de empezar con la conversación, vacilando un poco.

—“¿No crees que es momento de que te retires, Mimzy?” —La aludida, que iba a empezar a hablar, cerró la boca, indignada. Las palabras de Alastor podían interpretarse de dos maneras, y ella estaba segura, lo había dicho así a propósito.

—“La noche aún es joven, Al… además, no voy a negar que tu negocio es encantador.”

—“¡Por supuesto, querida! Sin embargo, ya sabes, hay cosas desconocidas en cada esquina y no podría asegurar tu regreso a casa sana y salva.” —Lo último, el wendigo lo había remarcado con un tono frío que había hecho estremecerse a Mimzy.

—“Confío en que mi querido amigo me acompañará a casa, como siempre.”

—“¡Oh! Mimzy, ¡que malcriada te he tenido! Como sabes, ahora tengo asuntos más importantes en el bolsillo, así que, me temo, no puedo hacer de tu chaperón, por eso te instaba a irte temprano. Pero, ¡no te preocupes! Yo mismo llamaré a alguien para que guíe tu camino, y te acompañaré al menos a la entrada del establecimiento.” —El ciervo remarcó sus palabras levantándose de la mesa, mirando de reojo a Charlie, quien continuaba con su pequeño concierto, conmoviendo a cada vez más espectadores con las desgarradoras letras y la música melancólica que le acompañaba.

Obligada por el demonio de la radio, la chica flappy fue llevada a la puerta del bar, donde un automóvil Ford clásico de 1920 le estaba esperando. El chofer era un demonio conocido por ella, un pobre diablo esclavizado por Alastor que había sido convocado en el acto, y que no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando hasta que se encontró con el wendigo cara a cara.

—“Fue un placer tenerte en la apertura, querida… Sin embargo, te aconsejo que dejes tus bromas de lado.” —Alastor le susurró mientras le abría la puerta del automóvil.

—“Espero verte pronto también, querido.” —Respondió la chica. Alastor cerró la puerta con fuerza, aunque su rostro aún mantenía su sonrisa tranquila. Se agachó, para darle unas palabras de despedida a Mimzy, por la ventana.

—“Te recomiendo que te mantengas al margen, Mimzy. No quiero recordarte las consecuencias que hay cuando alguien me desobedece. ¿Ya olvidaste nuestro tiempo juntos, en la tierra? Oh…te aseguro que eso sería un recuerdo dulce a comparación con lo que podría pasarte.”

La cara de Mimzy se volvió indescriptible, como si algo muy doloroso y terrible se le hubiese presenciado. Alastor, satisfecho por el hecho de que ella no había olvidado el terror que sufrió bajo sus manos, soltó una carcajada.

—“Pero… yo… no. No hice nada” —La voz temblorosa de Mimzy, tan parecida a la que tenía en su vida pasada, salió, rememorando los momentos antes de su muerte. La relación que ambos tenían, antes de llegar al infierno, había sido algo menos que amigos y algo más que esclavo-sirviente. Cuando Mimzy llegó al infierno, pensó que sus cadenas se irían, se volvió poderosa y fuerte, aplastando a quienes la trataban de utilizar como en su vida previa. Ella había aprendido del mejor, el que había sido su amo y su torturador.

Cuando lo volvió a ver, Mimzy, al inicio, detestó las memorias que la acompañaban, y trató de desecharlas. Se acercó a él, pensando que ahora, con el poder que ella tenía y el conocimiento sobre el infierno, podrían tener una relación verdadera de igual a igual; por un tiempo, ella lo creyó, arrojando las cosas malas que había vivido con Alastor, creyendo que él se mostraba paciente con ella porque de alguna loca manera, él también se había enamorado.

Estaba tan equivocada.

Alastor siempre la había visto como su material, como su pequeña esclava obsesiva que ya no tenía por qué amaestrar. En el pasado, Mimzy se había enamorado como una mera reacción a su trato cruel, para sobrevivir como su marioneta, y Alastor estaba satisfecho con eso, hasta que tuvo que asesinarla. Ahora, en el infierno, creyó que ella había experimentado lo suficiente como para entenderlo y saber hasta dónde estaban sus límites, aunque parecía ser, no lo había hecho. Por eso, él debía recordarle todas aquellas lecciones que se habían quedado en el pasado, haciéndole ver que podría tener que volver a experimentarlas.

—“Por supuesto que no has hecho nada, linda Mimzy… Y espero que continúes así, no quiero tirarte. ¿Entiendes?”

Alastor hizo una señal al conductor, antes de que la rubia regordeta pudiera reaccionar. Por un momento, Alastor pensó que había viajado en el tiempo y estaba en la época en la que aún vivía, amenazando de la misma manera a Mimzy como lo había hecho cuando intentó meterse con la única mujer que le había importado hasta ese momento.

Luego, sonrió, ante la idea de que había caído nada más ni nada menos por una mujer idéntica a la que había sido su madre.

Volvió, silbando un poco, hacia el establecimiento. Cuando entró, vio a la chica por la que había caído, con sus labios dulces contra el micrófono, alzarse como una diosa musical. Cuando la letra llegó a sus oídos, Alastor sonrió, y sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta.

_Twisting round on a carousel_

_This speeds' too much to stop_

_One second I'm thinkin' I'm feeling the lust_

_And then I feel a lie_

Por supuesto, él disfrutaría de todo aquello como siempre lo había hecho, pero antes… él debía deshacerse de las ratas que trataban de robarse su tesoro. Ahora, sólo tenía que esperar a que todo empezara a girar. ¡Y cómo iba a disfrutar de la ruleta rusa!

Se acercó a la barra, y pidió otra bebida. No sabía cuánto alcohol había disfrutado hasta ese momento, pero se sentía alegre.

_Ooh that man is like a flame_

_And ooh that man plays me like a game_

_My only sin is I can't win_

_Ooh I wanna love that man_

_Ooh that man is on my list_

_And ooh that man I wanna kiss_

_My only sin is I can't win_

_Ooh I wanna love that man_

Levantó su copa, mirando a Charlie, aludiendo que todo era un éxito. Ella le respondió de la misma manera, sonriente, siguiendo con el espectáculo. Se dio cuenta de una sombra más allá, manchando la vista privilegiada que tenía de su musa, como un insecto horrible que trataba de posarse sobre una flor. Asqueado por Vaggie, sonrió, pensando en lo que sucedería.

Por supuesto, él estaba al tanto. El wendigo sabía qué tan estúpida era la polilla, y que tan terca era Mimzy. Y aunque la segunda sería salvada por su benevolencia y porque aún tenía uso, estaba seguro que la polilla sería eliminada sin misericordia. Simplemente, él solo tenía que mirar el espectáculo mientras las dos tontas creían tener el juego a su favor.

¡Cómo Alastor iba a disfrutar verlas correr hacia su destrucción!

**+++++++++++++++++++**

Una casa a las afueras del noveno círculo, vieja y abandonada; por fuera, la fachada hacía pensar que los dueños eran nobles infernales caídos en desgracia. En realidad, era una propiedad vieja que no se había desechado, y que servía como escondite de alguien que no quería ser localizado.

La sombra de alguien que no debía estar allí, rodeado de lujos que contrastaban con la fachada, se erguía frente a una chimenea. Hacía frío aquella noche, y él apenas y podía soportarlo debido a su sangre fría, así que había tratado de calentarse. Un periódico reposaba en sus piernas, con la imagen de la princesa del infierno en la portada.

La nota, tan explosivamente amarillista como se podría esperar de un periódico infernal, tenía como título: _Batalla por el demonio de la radio._ Luego, en el contenido, se daba a entender que los rumores sobre el compromiso entre éste y la princesa del infierno habían tomado más fuerza.

El hombre soltó una risa, mientras dejaba el periódico al lado de la mesa de té que le acompañaba en su solitaria contemplación. Sin aguantarse, se había doblado un poco, como si lo que acababa de leer fuese lo más ridículo del mundo; su risa lo llevó a tal extremo, que el oxígeno no podía llegar a sus pulmones, y empezó a ahogarse. Una mano fue llevada a su pecho, con una gran cicatriz horrible en medio, mientras recuperaba el aliento con ayuda de su órgano extra de respiración.

Un par de golpes se escucharon contra la puerta de la habitación, eran suaves, aunque se escuchaban urgentes.

—“¿Puedo pasar?” —La voz de una mujer se escuchó a través de la madera. Él pensó que era extraño que ella estuviera a esa hora en su hogar.

—“Entra.” —La chica de piel verde era hermosa; él pensó que se parecía demasiado a su madre, aunque era un desperdicio porque era tonta y superficial.

—“Vine porque Satán me pidió que te entregara esto, lo más rápido posible.” —La chica le extendió un sobre lacado; él lo tomó, casi arrebatándolo de sus manos. Lo leyó ávidamente, y entonces, sonrió hasta casi soltar una carcajada nuevamente.

—“¿Buenas noticias?” —Preguntó ella.

—“Excelentes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar en actualizar, me tomé un pequeño descanso la semana pasada, ¡en realidad, estoy un poco agobiada con ciertas cosas fuera de los fanfics! No es nada grave, pero quería un respiro, y continuar jugando Zelda BoTW.   
> Con esto, doy inicio al arco principal de éste fanfic, y también, empiezan a salir a escena ciertos personajes que estaba guardando celosamente, y el trabajo principal de Alastor.   
> Hay una facción que quiere ver caer a nuestro Apple daddy, ¡y por supuesto piensan usar a Charlie bebé para llegar a él! ¿Alastor podrá evitarlo? ¿Podrán declararse el amor que sienten uno por el otro? Lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos.


	16. Rumores del mercado negro

Luego del espectáculo, Charlie no había visto la cara de Alastor. Había enviado un ramo de flores bastante bonito, y seguramente, demasiado caro. Los lycoris rojos no eran particularmente fáciles de obtener en casi ningún lugar en el infierno, a pesar de que algunos les llamaban la flor infernal.

La princesa creyó que Alastor había acompañado a Mimzy hasta su casa, siendo él todo un caballero, aunque Niffty aseguró que no era así.

—“Se quedó casi hasta que la función terminó, pero el jefe tuvo que salir por un asunto urgente que no podía posponer… Aunque no dijo cuál. Pidió que lo disculparas, y que en cuanto volviera, festejarían el éxito del bar.” —Por supuesto, la cara de Charlie había sido inundada por la decepción.

—“Bueno, era de esperarse. No creo que el bar, o el hotel… o incluso tú seas su prioridad, Charlie. Desde que se presentó dijo que ayudaría pero que le parecía ridícula tu idea, lo más seguro es que encontró algo mejor en lo que meter sus garras.” —Intervino Vaggie, acariciando la cabeza rubia de la princesa. Niffy bufó un poco por lo bajo, molesta por la intervención de la polilla.

Charlie, que acababa de recibir el golpe de la vergüenza por lo que había hecho durante la función junto a Mimzy, parecía agobiada. Empezó a pensar que quizá él había huido por el atrevimiento que ella había tenido; la princesa había sido demasiado agresiva en el asunto de sus sentimientos y se había dejado llevar… ¿qué tal si lo había asustado? Claro, Alastor era un demonio que era bastante asertivo, fuerte y confiable hasta cierto punto, pero en cuestiones románticas y cosas por el estilo se había dado cuenta que sentía incomodidad, más que nada se había percatado gracias a las constantes insistencias de Angel para con el ciervo, así que quizá lo tomó como lo tomaba siempre que el actor porno trataba de molestarlo.

—“Estoy completamente segura que fue por cuestiones mayores. El jefe nunca se iría así como así si el asunto no fuera demasiado importante.” —Niffty estaba convencida de que, si sus palabras llegaban a la princesa sin intervención de Vaggie, seguramente evitaría la dilación entre la relación que había entre ellos. Francamente, estaba un poco determinada a que tanto Alastor como Charlie dejaran de dar vueltas al asunto y aceptaran lo que sentían uno por el otro mientras ella se sentaba a verlos como su shipp favorita del hotel, fuera de la de Husk y Ángel, quienes esperaba empezaran a tener un poco más de convivencia.

—“Seguramente…” —Respondió Charlie con un suspiro mientras miraba el arreglo floral. Ella poco sabía sobre lo que se estaba cocinando en aquellos momentos en el infierno, y lo grande que llegaría a ser su participación en ello.

Un poco decaída, la princesa se retiró a descansar a sus habitaciones. Vaggie la acompañó casi obligándola, creyendo que necesitaría apoyo ya que se veía cansada. Llegaron al piso conocido tan cotidiano por ellas, en el penthouse de lo más alto del edificio. Las puertas blancas con dibujos de manzanas doradas y el ojo de Lucifer en la parte superior de la puerta parecían observar a la polilla acusadoramente.

Fue extraño para Vaggie estar ahí sin ser la pareja de Charlie; ella había evitado pasearse cerca o si quiera pensar en lo que había perdido en aquella habitación, y la sensación de castigo que sentía al no poder ingresar ahí nuevamente.

Charlie se paró frente a la puerta, volteando su cuerpo para ver a su acompañante. Vaggie sonrió nerviosamente, a la espera de algo que sabía no iba a pasar.

—“Gracias por acompañarme hoy, Vaggie.” —La princesa sonrió de una manera melancólica, con unos ojos tristes que removieron el estómago de la polilla. Si tan sólo pudiera sentir esos labios nuevamente, si tan sólo pudiera tocar esa piel otra vez, los pensamientos de Vaggie la traicionaron una y otra vez, sobre todo, al percatarse de que el ambiente que flotaba alrededor de Charlie se debía a _ese estúpido cabrón hijo de perra._

Algo dentro de Vagatha la empujó, casi ansiosamente, a aprisionar a Charlie contra la pared. Su rostro se acercó al de la princesa, quien, por la sorpresa, había cambiado su rostro melancólico por uno preocupado.

Vaggie no pudo evitar tratar de besar a quien, hasta hace unas semanas, había sido su pareja. La amaba, la amaba con un amor enfermizo que no importaba siquiera si Charlie lo entendía.

La princesa era alguien que no debería confiar en nadie más que en Vagatha misma, alguien que no podía defenderse ni juzgar bien a las personas; el tiempo le había dado la razón a Vaggie y sabía que, tarde o temprano, la ingenuidad de Charlie le cobraría caro, por eso, ella haría lo imposible para protegerla. Por eso, ella la haría entender que lo mejor para Charlie era estar a su lado.

Cuando los labios de la polilla estaban a punto de rozar los de la princesa, ésta última volteó su rostro. Unas manos delgadas y delicadas que anteriormente la habían acariciado, ahora empujaban a Vaggie lejos de la persona en la que condensaba todo su afecto.

—“Vaggie...” —La voz de Charlie sonaba dolida; ella, tontamente, había creído que la polilla permanecería a su lado como una amiga, sin embargo, _casi_ la había besado. Los sentimientos de la princesa del infierno ya eran suficientemente fatuos aquella noche como para enfrentarse a algo así.

Había soportado muchas cosas, y en ese momento, quería llorar más que nada un tanto por la desilusión de la ausencia de Alastor; lo que menos esperaba y quería era que su ex tratara de avanzar con ella luego de que Charlie se declarara implícitamente al chico que ahora le gustaba.

Era una mierda, y no tenía ganas de afrontarlo. No esa noche, no de la manera en la que estaba, porque sabía que podría explotar si la orillaban. No quería desquitarse con Vaggie, y no quería que la polilla se hiciera más ilusiones.

—“Buenas noches, Vagatha.” —Charlie había decidido dejar de lado lo que había pasado, dándole la espalda a la polilla y entrando a su habitación sin decir una palabra más. El tono frío con el que dio la despedida a su acompañante, la mirada de desaprobación y el aura distante, hicieron que el corazón de la polilla temblara de una manera diferente a como lo hacía usualmente. Un dolor en su pecho nacido de una perdida debido a su equivocación y su egoísmo llenó de frustración a Vaggie, quien simplemente apretó los dientes y dio un puñetazo a la pared más cercana en cuanto escuchó el portazo de la puerta cerrándose tras la espalda de Charlie, dejándola en silencio en medio del pasillo desolado.

—“La recuperaré tarde o temprano.” —Se prometió antes de abandonar el lugar.

**OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Alastor estaba claramente molesto por el hecho de haber sido separado de “la gran noche” de Charlie; sin embargo, cuando Young-Mi le informó que el príncipe Stolas se había contactado por un asunto de suma importancia, no tuvo más remedio.

Stolas, ante la mirada de Alastor, era un demonio bastante inquietante, y poderoso. Estaba seguro de que, si no fuesen de la misma facción, sus poderes ya habrían colisionado uno contra el otro más de una vez.

Sobre todo, lo más conveniente de tener a Stolas como aliado era su flujo de información y objetos provenientes de _fuera_ del infierno.

Sí, objetos de la tierra y _otros lugares foráneos_ eran particularmente fáciles de obtener si tenías el dinero o el poder suficiente para que llegaran a tus manos a través del mercado que manejaba el príncipe infernal.

Y como alguien que se había declarado políticamente neutral, era natural que tanto la facción de Lucifer como las de otros señores infernales lo contactaran.

Sin embargo, una reunión entre Stolas y el demonio de la Radio simplemente llamaría demasiado la atención. Por ello, la reunión se había mantenido en completo sincretismo y en un lugar que Alastor nunca imaginaría.

Ciudad Imp era un lugar donde la presencia de pecadores era mínima. Una presencia como él, comúnmente, resaltaría como un pulgar dolorido, no obstante, una capa oscura cubría el cuerpo de Alastor, haciéndolo parecer su propia sombra. No era extraño que cientos de encapuchados pasearan tratando de mezclarse anónimamente en la ciudad, más que nada por el negocio floreciente que prometía un viaje al mundo humano en pos de venganza.

Alastor, sonriente bajo las ropas anormales en él, se detuvo frente a un edificio de apariencia común. Un letrero que decía I.M.P con unas siluetas de tres imps pintadas cuidadosamente, colgaba de un poste que sobresalía de la fachada.

El wendigo golpeó la puerta suavemente, el sonido del _toc toc_ resonaba en la solitaria calle oscura. No había ni un alma a esas horas, ocupados en sus asuntos, seguramente, aunque en realidad, la poca afluencia de demonios en aquel lugar se debía a la mala actitud de una loba del infierno explosiva que era mejor evitar.

Al tercer golpe, la puerta fue abierta con un chirrido que decía que no había sido aceitada en mucho tiempo; un imp desconocido se presentó, aunque Alastor tenía la impresión de haberlo visto en algún lugar antes. Luego, recordó que la caja del _show de imágenes_ había mostrado un pequeño musical donde un demonio muy parecido a aquel se presentaba.

Blitzo miró a su invitado de manera curiosa; Stolas había sido muy _convincente_ para que aceptara el trabajo, sobre todo si negarse significaba que el libro le sería arrebatado. Con un ademán gracioso dejó entrar a Alastor, quien pensó que el anfitrión de aquella noche era realmente entretenido.

Alastor fue guiado a una especie de sala de juntas bastante espaciosa; las paredes rebosaban con dibujos infantiles de personajes infernales que él conocía muy bien, entre ellos, había uno de Stolas tachado con marcador rojo. Le causó gracia la oración _pájaro de boca sucia_ y observó como el imp que lo había escoltado se dirigió hacia un imp más pequeño que estaba bebiendo algo en un vaso rojo.

—“Moxxie, éste es nuestro invitado que el _pájaro desagradable_ nos pidió que escoltáramos, ¿están listos? ¡Oh! ¡Seguro que están listos!” —Blizto había hecho tantos ademanes mientras hablaba, que había mareado a Moxxie. Por supuesto, el imp de pecas blancas aún no estaba listo, ni siquiera estaba Millie en la habitación para empezar. La cara de aburrimiento y fastidio de Moxxie hizo sonreir a Alastor, quien simplemente se dignó a observar la interacción de los presentes. No era su negocio, en cualquier caso. —¡Un momento! ¿Dónde están Millie y Loona?

—“Señor, le recuerdo que _usted_ las envió por _provisiones_ para el viaje que COMPLETAMENTE NO NECESITÁBAMOS.” —Moxxie parecía que podía estallar en cualquier momento, sobre todo, teniendo a un jefe tan despistado e hijo de mil putas como el que tenía. Ya era lo suficientemente malo tenerlo que soportar todos los días en un horario de oficina, como para tener que hacer horas extras en una incursión que sólo era llevar al cliente y traerlo de vuelta la misma maldita noche.

—¡Oh! Moxxie, ¡tan ingenuo! ¿Quién nos garantiza que en nuestro viaje no nos encontremos con un oso? ¿O con un tsunami?” —Blizto se había acercado a su empleado y lo abrazó mientras continuaba con su diatriba. —¿No es verdad, apreciado cliente?”

Alastor asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía con sus dientes amarillentos; la vista hizo temblar un poco a Moxxie, pensando que había visto esa sonrisa y esos ojos rojos con pupilas delgadas en algún lado, e instintivamente, reconocía que el tipo podría ser peligroso.

—“Ciertamente, Blitzo. Aunque me estoy impacientando, no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?” —Al wendigo realmente le empezaba a agradar el imp más alto, pero era sincero y quería terminar con sus asuntos lo más pronto posible. Deseaba fervientemente regresar al hotel y celebrar el gran éxito de Charlie.

Alastor no esperó mucho cuando Millie y Loona regresaron. La loba infernal se había quedado observando a Alastor descaradamente; al wendigo no le agradaban los perros, así que trató de ignorarla. No les tenía miedo, pero claramente sus recuerdos al respecto de aquellos seres y parecidos no le agradaban.

Al final, no tardaron mucho en abrir el portal. Ésta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Alastor pisaba la tierra; el mundo humano se veía cambiado, tan parecido al infierno, que pensó que esencialmente eran lo mismo.

El lugar al que habían llegado era una especie de edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad. Sin luces artificiales, la oscuridad los rodeaba y lo único luminoso eran las pequeñas lámparas de la lejanía que provenían de la ciudad colina abajo.

—“¡Blitzo, cariño!” —La voz conocida de Stolas rompió el silencio del patio de la fábrica abandonada de cristal. La cara del aludido era un poema al fastidio y el hartazgo.

—“Si, si… Lo que sea, cumplí con mi trato.” —Blitzo mantenía sus brazos cruzados y su cara renuente a mirar al demonio ave que recién había llegado; a Alastor le importó poco lo que ocurría, simplemente necesitaba terminar con esto de una vez, así que se acercó para saludar al recién llegado.

—“Stolas… todo un gusto.” —El wendigo se había quitado la capa que cubría su cabeza. En la tierra, no había necesidad de ocultarse de aquella manera, los únicos que podían merodear eran humanos y ángeles, y en ambos casos, les tenían sin cuidado. Sólo había dos seres que tenían en su poder objetos para viajar a la tierra, uno estaba presente y el otro era Lucifer.

—“Alastor…” —Stolas miró al aludido, con el pico sonriente; aquello fue la oportunidad de Blizto para escapar de la atención del demonio ave e irse a sus negocios con Millie y Moxxie.

—“Eh… Uhmmm… ¡Regresaremos en una hora! Siéntanse como en casa.” —Los tres se fueron casi huyendo, mientras Moxxie pensó para sí mismo que si hubiese sabido que el tipo al que escoltarían era el demonio de la radio, lo hubiese rechazado tajantemente.

Ambos demonios ingresaron a la fábrica vieja; en el interior vacío, Stolas convocó un par de sillas y una mesa de té.

—“El mundo humano es tan decadente como lo recuerdo…” —Suspiró Stolas satisfecho y con una cara de aprobación bastante notable.

—“Ciertamente.” —Respondió el wendigo, tomando asiento en el conjunto de muebles que habían aparecido repentinamente. —“Aunque, tan aburrido…”

—“Y es por eso que decidí que nuestra conversación debería ocurrir aquí, querido Alastor. Dedo admitir que la tierra, fuera del caos de sus humanos, es un lugar donde Satanás no metería sus narices.”

—“Y… ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho solicitar mi presencia? Es extraño de tu parte llamarme, sobre todo debido a que eres _neutral._ ”

—“Los favores son la base de nuestra relación, Alastor, y lo que voy a comentarte es un favor _demasiado_ grande para que tanto Lucifer como tú lo consideren en un futuro.”

—“Ah… ¿sí? Tienes mi total atención, Stolas.” —Alastor cruzó las piernas y se recargó en la mesa en un ademán cómodo que denotaba atención; era bastante interesante que alguien como el príncipe que tenía frente a sí supiera cosas que la misma red de información de Alastor no sabía.

—“Hay un objeto sagrado bastante poderoso el cual Satanás quiere ponerle las manos encima… Y como sabes, el único que puede proporcionarlo soy yo, de alguna manera u otra. Lo curioso es que, aquel objeto no apunta a hacerle daño a los demonios…”

La sonrisa de Alastor aún se mantenía, sin embargo, sus ojos mostraban lo perturbadora que había sido aquella información. Un arma que no dañaba a los demonios, significaba que era un arma que _podría_ dañar a celestiales. A Charlie. Las armas que los ángeles habían hecho específicamente para evitar que Lucifer se levantara en armas contra ellos.

Un exterminador normalmente no utilizaba ese tipo de arma, pero la llevaba consigo como una especie de advertencia. Lucifer mismo tenía una, puesto que, aunque fueron pensadas para hacerle daño a él, también causaban daño a los ángeles. El hecho de que existiera por allí una de aquellas armas era completamente extraño.

—“¿Cómo la obtuviste?”

—“Fue extraño, si lo he de decir; mis hombres habían estado recolectando las armas celestiales de la última incursión angelical en el infierno, cuando encontraron un convoy perteneciente al mismo Satanás. Hubo una pelea, ya sabes… Así es como obtuve el arma, y aunque Satanás la reclamó como suya al inicio, bien sabes que lo que se gana por la fuerza es legítimo a menos que la vuelvan a tomar por los mismos medios. El caso es que tuve la amabilidad de esconder aquel cargamento, sin saber realmente lo que contenía. Pensé que para que a Satanás le interesara, podría ser bastante valioso. E, ironías de la vida, ¡así fue!” —La cara del príncipe mostraba un regocijo marcado cuando contó la historia; bien sabían los que conocían a Stolas que no había nada más gratificante para él que ver cómo alguien se retorcía y suplicaba gracias a su interferencia.

—“¿Sabe esto Lucifer?”

—“¡Por supuesto que no! Tu deber es informarle, de todas formas. Lo importante aquí es el otro rumor que hay en el mercado de armas celestiales.”

Alastor no mantenía contacto con ese mercado, manejado principalmente por Stolas, aquellas armas y el desarrollo de éstas no le llamó la atención hasta hace algunas semanas atrás que el mismo Lucifer le había encargado extraer al científico que podía modificarlas de las manos de la facción de Satanás. Ahora, el mismo estaba buscando un arma que pudiese dañar a Lucifer (y a Charlie también), así que empezó a encajar todo en su sitio.

—“¿De cuál otro rumor hablas, emplumado amigo?”

—“Hubo otro caído hace poco, si lo recuerdas, casi dos años después del _incidente_ de la princesa; se dice que la familia Von Eldritch lo oculta desde entonces a la espera de su recuperación por la caída, pero nadie sabe mucho al respecto, ni siquiera Lucifer. Los Von Eldritch, o al menos la mitad de ellos, se cambiaron de facción apenas la muerte del hijo mayor, por lo que es entendible que ellos no notificaran lo sucedido ni mostraran al nuevo integrante. Sin embargo, el hecho que el caído nuevo no se muestre en sociedad o no trate siquiera de hacer contacto con Lucifer ya pasado su tiempo de recuperación, mantiene un aire de sospecha en él.”

Alastor estaba pensativo. Había escuchado de aquello unas décadas atrás, aunque no le importó mucho; luego, con su arduo trabajo para Lucifer, pensó que no importaba… pero, el hecho de que aquel _caído_ nuevo no se mostrara al público, y también el que la facción a la que pertenecían ahora los Von Eldritch estuviera buscando un arma tan específica, lo hizo pensar profundamente en las posibilidades.

—“Creo que deberé meter mis manos en el asunto.” —Respondió el wendigo determinado, mientras tomaba un sorbo de una taza de café que él mismo había hecho aparecer frente a sí. —“Por el momento, le haré saber a Lucifer sobre tus observaciones.”

Stolas sonrió amablemente; por supuesto, la pelea entre Lucifer y Satanás le importaba poco, sin embargo, lo hacía por su pequeña hija. Sabía que, entre Satanás y Lucifer, éste último era el mejor para gobernar y el más benevolente con respecto a sus nobles y los favores que le hacían, y lo único que Stolas deseaba era una vida feliz para su hija. Y eso significaba, entre otras cosas, un buen partido para ella, sin presiones políticas de por medio.

**OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Charlie despertó cansada; en realidad, no quería salir de la cama. Las experiencias de la noche pasada aún flotaban en su cabeza, y la incomodidad de ver a Alastor luego de aquello es lo último que quería.

Y luego estaba el asunto de Vaggie.

Maldijo a todo el infierno por la mierda a la que debía enfrentarse tarde o temprano aquel día, pero si podía aplazarlo, lo haría.

Aún enredada en sus sábanas y con su cabeza hecha un desastre, vestida apenas con un pantalón de seda y una camisola a juego que remarcaba sus pezones, escuchó la puerta ser tocada.

Un ritmo familiar para ella, y un mariposeo en su estómago al compás de aquello la inundó.

_¡Por el amor a Lucifer!_

No esperaba que aquella persona de entre todas la fuese a buscar a su habitación, y sin embargo, lo hizo. Nerviosa, se levantó a toda prisa, buscando algo con lo que cubrir las partes de su cuerpo que debían ser cubiertas. Tomó una bata de noche que colgaba de la silla frente a su tocador mientras gritaba un “ _¡ya voy!”_ nervioso.

En efecto, no era tan temprano, así que probablemente él creyó que venir a su habitación a esa hora sería bueno si ella aún no bajaba. El mismo Alastor había pensado que aquella incursión podría catalogarse como _aventurada_ y quizá un poco _apresurada_ , pero no podía evitarlo.

Se había llevado todo su autocontrol no visitarla la noche anterior en cuanto regresó del mundo humano. Incluso le había conseguido uno de esos juguetes humanos que a ella tanto le gustaban; probablemente, el objeto que le había traído le gustaría lo suficiente incluso para ver su cara sonriente y de mejillas rosadas lleno de felicidad.

Al imaginarse aquello, observó el objeto que había traído consigo; no había sido gran cosa _convencer_ a sus anfitriones de tomar un desvío de su camino de regreso al infierno por un souvenir. Alastor sabía qué tanto le gustaban las cosas dulces y bonitas a Charlie, así que, oculto en la oscuridad, se colaron en una tienda departamental humana que estaba cerrada a esas horas. No fue difícil dar con algo que podría gustarle a la princesa, en una tienda lo suficientemente extravagante y (probablemente) cara. Alastor tomó un peluche con un diseño extraño que le recordaba a la princesa, y luego, una caja de chocolates finos que seguramente le agradarían.

Desde que el infierno era, obviamente, el infierno, sabía que ella seguramente nunca había probado dulces completamente humanos. El cacao era una de las plantas más exóticas y menos comunes que los círculos infernales podrían codiciar, y podía adivinar que incluso para los nobles era casi imposible conseguir chocolate de excelente calidad como el que había en la tierra.

Es por eso que, como un regalo por su presentación, y también como una disculpa por su ausencia, Alastor había buscado aquello en la ciudad humana.

El wendigo no esperó mucho cuando una Charlie con el cabello un poco alborotado y aún con sus ropas de dormir le abrió la puerta. Aquella imagen, lejos de las ideas de Charlie de que eran probablemente inadecuadas, para Alastor fue bastante hermosa y placentera. El caníbal nunca había visto el cabello de la princesa sin su característico peinado, y el observar las ondulaciones rebeldes rozando su cuello y su pálida piel, le hizo sentir cosquillas en su pecho.

—“Buenos días, Al.” —La voz de Charlie, empañada con el nerviosismo y los rastros del recién despertar, sonó un poco empañada. Aquello preocupó a Alastor, esperando que ella no pescara un resfriado o que, por el trabajo, tuviera dificultades.

—“¡Buenos días, _mon amour Charlie!_ ” —Los objetos que Alastor había traído estaban ocultos tras de él, así que ella no sospechaba aún nada. —“Vine a verte debido a que anoche no pude acompañarte a la celebración de tu éxito.”

—“¡No tenías por qué molestarte! Entiendo que eres un hombre ocupado, aunque, en realidad, me gustaron demasiado las flores que enviaste y pensé en agradecerte un poco más tarde hoy… sólo que… ehrr…” —Charlie se veía un poco incómoda. En realidad, no sabía qué responder. De hecho, se le estaba cayendo la cara de la vergüenza al recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

—“También te traje esto, como una muestra de mi arrepentimiento por no poder asistir a verte ayer para avisar de mi ausencia.” —Alastor sacó el conejo de peluche y los chocolates que había traído del mundo humano para Charlie. Aquello la sorprendió bastante, sobre todo porque no esperaba más regalos aún de parte del ciervo.

Charlie pensó que quizá, aquello era una manera de disculparse por no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos. No sabía si debía abordar el tema o no, pero pensó que sería mejor mantener así las cosas, sobre todo porque Alastor se estaba esforzando lo suficiente para hacerla sentir bien luego del desastre.

Charlie tomó los regalos con ambas manos, pensó en invitar a Alastor a pasar, pero sabía que su habitación en esos momentos era completamente impresentable. Mirando una y otra vez los regalos y al wendigo, suspiró mientras que éste último se acercó a ella hasta que sus rostros estuvieron juntos, muy muy juntos.

—“Por Lucifer, Al, ¡no hagas eso! Mi corazón va a explotar” —Pensó Charlie mientras miraba al ciervo a los ojos. Una parte de ella, por el contrario, ansiaba estar mucho más cerca de él que aquello.

Un carraspeo los sacó de su trance; ambos voltearon más por reflejo que por gusto, y el rostro de Charlie brillaba en un rojo intenso que podría dejar pálido a un tomate a su lado.

—“Charlie, vine a avisarte que el desayuno ya está listo.” —La voz de Vaggie atravesó el pasillo, molestando a Alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:  
> Y aquí tienen éste capítulo, un poco flojo, lo sé, pero el siguiente promete mucho.   
> ¿Será cierto lo que Stolas comunicó a Alastor? Lo descubriremos la próxima vez.   
> ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y kudos y me gusta y todo eso!

**Author's Note:**

> Iré cambiando las alertas conforme la historia pasa, ya que puede que incluya desde tortura hasta canibalismo explícito.


End file.
